It's Our Time Now
by ihearthpfanfic
Summary: Lily Evans and her two best friends are going into their Seventh and final year at Hogwarts. How will things go down? Find out! Pairings: Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, and Lily/James. WARNING RATED M AND LOTS OF DRAMA
1. Life of Lily Evans

**AN: Okay…so this is a new story that I am writing. It will have some stuff from ASIT since I am deleting that story. I will write it again but I don't feel myself wanting to write A Switch In Time anymore. I dunno why it's just nothing has popped in my head of what to write. So I am writing this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot of this story and new characters. **

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 1: Life of Lily Evans**

000

(Lily's POV)

I woke up early that morning to my alarm. I looked at the radio clock and it read 7:30 am. I sat up and I stretched my sleepy muscles out. I clicked the radio off so it would shut-up already. I walked over to the bathroom to see the damage.

My green, almond shaped eyes looked tired and my hair had a knot at the top. I sighed heavily but I smiled happily. "Nothing but a good shower, won't fix."

I turned the water on hot and I placed my green towel on top of the closed toilet seat. I stripped myself of my clothing and I stepped into the shower.

I gasped lightly when the hot water touched my skin. I have no idea why I was taking a hot shower…on a _hot _summer's day. Oh well…I'm weird like that, I guess.

When my hair and my body was clean, I turned the facets off and I covered myself with my green towel; I tied the towel in a tight knot before I stepped out of the shower.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I walked over to me dresser and I searched through all of the drawers looking for something to wear.

I heard a knock on my door and I turned my head towards the door. "Hold on. I'm not decent."

"Honey, it's your mother," my mum called to me.

"Mum, I'm in a towel. I'm sure that whatever you have to tell me can wait till I'm dressed," I told her as I grabbed: bra, underwear, shorts, and a shirt.

I tried on this combination and I hated myself for even thinking of it. I threw them on my bed and I raced into my closet already knowing what I was looking for.

I grabbed a one piece outfit and I put it on. It was a romper. The romper featured a gathered halter neck line with a drawstring waist, front slant pockets, back patch pockets and cuffed legs. It was in a navy blue color.

I brushed my fiery red hair and I separated my hair from the back. I pulled the two sides of my hair in front and I stared at my reflection.

I had white skin with a little bit of a tan, my lips were a little bit red but mostly a little dark pink, my green, almond shaped eyes looked awake, my red, fiery hair was still wet from my shower. I was 5 feet and 4 inches and I was almost a little too short to see my reflection in my bathroom mirror. I shrugged at my reflection.

I walked out of room and I ran down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and I sat down at the table.

My older sister, Petunia looked at me in disgust. I could tell that her expression was, "You're such a freak!" I didn't even need to look at her to know that was what she was thinking.

I looked up at my mum as she served me a plate of breakfast. "What did you want to tell me, mum?"

"You're friends are coming over soon and we have new neighbors. I want you and your friends to go over next door and make them feel welcome," mum answered as she handed my father a cup of coffee.

"Okay. But I don't think Katey and Bexxi will like that."

"Who cares about your freak of friends?" Petunia asked hotly with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Petunia," mum warned her. "Lily and her friends aren't freaks. They're just different than your father, you and I. This is truly a blessing to have a witch in the family."

Petunia scoffed. "That's what you think," she muttered under her breath.

Mum glared at her shortly. "What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"That's right nothing." Mum's angry expression turned into a confused one. "I don't know what happened to you two. You were the best of friends. What happened?"

"She became a freak! That's what happened!" Petunia yelled and she ran upstairs slamming her door.

Mum sighed heavily and she started to fix a plate of food for my father.

"It's okay, mum. Everything will get better," I assured her even though I didn't know myself.

There were a few knocks and a few doorbell ringings and I knew that they were here.

I stood up and I raced to the door. I opened it and I saw them standing there smiling brightly at me.

"Sup Lils," Katelyn Beck spoke as she walked into the house and she sat on the couch.

"Hey Lily," Rebecca Song greeted as she walked into the house too following Katelyn into the living room and sitting down next to Katelyn on the couch.

The girl that walked in first put her long brown hair behind her ear. The girl had diamond stud earrings in her ears. She also had brown chocolate eyes. Her skin was white like snow…well not like snow. But still white like mine. She had a _hint_ of a tan. She was 5 feet and 5 inches, only an inch taller than me. She was on the Quidditch Team at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she was a beater on the team. Her name was Katelyn Beck. But people called her Katey. My other friend and I sometimes called her Kat. (It's not like cat.)

The outfit she was wearing was a grey shirt featuring short sleeves, crew neckline and "Everyone here is awesome, but you!" screen print script. She wore super cute dark blue shorts by Blue Asphalt that features button with zip closure, five pockets and destroyed leg detail with a raw hem turned cuff. The inseam is approximately 5". She wore navy blue shoes that features bold colors, laces and a reinforced toe. It all matched together perfectly. The clothes just screamed KATELYN BECK!

The girl that walked in second scratched the top of her head moving her reddish brown hair that fell in curls over the shoulders, away from her forehead. She had brown eyes, pale white skin, no acne, and a height of 5 feet 7 inches. She was definitely taller than Katey and me. Oh…not to mention, she's Korean. Her name is Rebecca Song but only I and Katey call her Bexxi, everyone else calls her Bekka.

Bexxi was wearing a shirt that is a pale blue, sleeveless, v neck that is lined with lace, and the over top is a light, translucent, ivory top that is also lined with lace. She wore a mini black plaid skirt with ruffles. She was wearing white flip-flops that features a flat sole with a side button toe strap. This would sometimes scream REBECCA SONG! It mostly depended on Bexxi's mood…

Katey and Bexxi were my two best friends in the whole, wide world. They always supported me in matter what I did. They were like sisters to me.

I sat down next on the other side of Katey. "Thanks a lot guys," I spoke sarcastically. "You look better than me."

Katey laughed at me. "Hey! I heard that there were neighbors moving in down the street so I rushed over here as fast as I could."

I rolled my eyes at them. "I feel so loved."

Bexxi covered a giggle with her hand. "You should feel loved."

I shook my head laughing. "Alright. My mum said that we have to go next door and greet the new neighbors."

"Fine by me," Bexxi and Katey spoke in unison. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh goodie. It's the freak twins to come and join the freak," Petunia insulted us as she came the down the stairs in a very "nice" outfit.

"The only freak I see here is you, Petunia," Katey insulted her back.

"Yeah really. Whats with the outfit? Going back in time?" Bexxi asked also insulting Petunia.

Petunia scoffed at us. "I actually have a life! So I am going to visit my Vernon!" She walked out of the house holding her head up high.

"Ew. I swear that girl makes me want to throw up." Katey shuddered.

I laughed lightly. "Cool it, girls. She's still my sister."

"Lils…she calls us freaks. Not even my cruel mother calls me that."

"Yeah, cause she calls you other things," Bexxi whispered unaware of the effect that it would have on Katey.

Katey stood up instantly. She clenched her fists and for a moment I thought she was going to punch Bexxi in the face. "I don't need you pointing out my reality, Song! I know it's terrible!" She ran out of the house slamming the door as loud as she could.

Bexxi stared after her. "Bloody hell." She looked at me. "I didn't mean to offend her."

I shook my head at her and I stood up. "Let's go after her."

Bexxi nodded and we both ran outside.

"Katey!!!" I yelled looking around. "Katelyn!!!"

Bexxi ran around like she was a chicken that just got its head chopped off. "Katey! Katey!!!" She wailed.

I stopped running and I stared at her with an amused look on my face. "Bexxi…we're looking for Katey. Not running around waiting for our heads to get chopped off." I smiled jokingly.

Bexxi stopped running and she turned around squinting her eyes at me. "How do we know that some random guy won't come with an ax and chop our heads off?"

I burst out laughing. "Bexxi…that…is…the…m-m-most…f-funny…thing…I have…ever heard!" I yelled in between my laughs. I grabbed onto my side as it began to ache from laughing so hard.

Bexxi rolled her eyes at me. "Let's check the park, Lils. I have a feeling she'll be there."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes as my laughter calmed down. "Alright. You might be right." I took a deep breath to catch my breath from all my laughing.

We ran off to the park and sure enough we saw Katey sitting on a swing kicking the ground beneath her.

"Katey?" Bexxi asked as she stepped towards our friend slowly.

Katey looked up with tears in her eyes. She sniffled and she ran the back of her hand across her nose.

Bexxi ran over to her and she hugged Katey tightly. "Katey, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I had no right to say that."

Katey sniffled again and she hugged Bexxi back. "It's okay, Bexxi. I'm not mad…"

"Are you gonna cry?" Bexxi asked as she stopped hugging Katey to look at her face.

I walked over to them and I rubbed Katey's back. I wanted to let her know that we were going to be by her side…through thick and thin…no matter what.

Katey shook her head and she stood up. "No. I'm never gonna cry about her. She's a cruel, heartless woman and I will never show her weakness. Weakness is everything to her. Once she sees it…she will never stop." She wiped her eyes angrily and she never let a tear fall.

Bexxi and I nodded, understanding completely.

"Okay, Katey." I decided to change the subject as quickly as possible. "You have your swim suit right? And pajamas for the sleep over?" I asked her as I linked arms with her and Bexxi also linked arms with Katey.

Katey nodded. "Absolutely."

We giggled and we all walked back to my house completely forgetting that we had to say, "hello" to the neighbors.

000

(Nighttime)

I walked out of my bathroom wearing my two piece bathing suit.

The halter swim top features a solid color, contrasting trim, slightly padded cups and a hibiscus screen print with glitter detail. The top was black with a green flower print and the trim at the bottom of the top was also green. The swim suit bottom features a solid color with contrasting trim and a single tie side. The bottoms were black and the trim and tie were green.

"Hurry up!" I yelled to my friends as I went downstairs and I walked outside to my pool. I had a backyard pool. It wasn't really big…but it was big enough for me and my friends. Not that I was calling me and my friends fat. We had our curves in _all_ the right places.

Katey came down the stairs and she came outside wearing her bathing suit.

Let me tell you…she was wearing a sexy bathing suit! It was amazing how it showed off every single one of her curves. I was curious as to how she was still single.

Katey's sexy swimsuit top features triangle cups with removable lining, wood bead trim detail, halter tie neck and tie back closure. Her sexy swimsuit bottom features a hipster body style with tie side closure and wood bead detail. The top and bottoms were both black.

She smiled warmly at me. "Hey Lils. Sorry it took so long. I had to help Bexxi with her swim suit and she had to help me with mine."

I smiled back at her. "It's alright. As long as you guys are ready." I stuck my foot in the water. "Oh…the water's warm." I turned to where I knew where my window was. "Bexxi, hurry up! The water's warm!"

"I'm coming!" Bexxi yelled running down the stairs.

Okay…Katey's swimsuit was sexy but Bexxi's swimsuit was just _so _Bexxi! I loved it!

Bexxi's swimsuit top features an all over neon plaid pattern with slightly padded cups and slider triangles for a perfect fit. (And it did fit her perfectly!) Her swim suit bottom features an all over neon plaid pattern with bikini tie sides. The colors for her plaid pattern were white, purple and black. Black was the background color and white and purple were the colors that were the plaid.

I looked at my two friends as we positioned ourselves. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They spoke confidently.

"One…Two…Three!" We yelled as we ran to the pool.

"Cannonball!!!!!!" We shouted as we cannonballed into the pool making a big splash.

We rose to the surface giggling and laughing.

"What is with all that noise?" I heard one of the new neighbors ask.

Then I saw two heads peek over the fence.

My mouth dropped. "No way…"

**

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear all your opinions!**


	2. Life of James Potter

**AN: Thank you for reviewing. I really appreciate when you review. If you want to see the outfits they worn in the previous chapter, tell me and I would be glad to send them to you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and idea for this story. I also own Katelyn Beck and Rebecca Song. **

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 2: Life of James Potter**

000

(James' POV)

We, as in: Sirius, mum, dad, and I, were moving to a new town. Something called Privet Drive. I dunno how but that street name sounds so familiar. I could have sworn I heard it from someone at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Guess that means someone from Hogwarts lives here.

I looked out the window to see what the new neighborhood looked like…

_Wow…every house looks the same. How boring!_ I thought as I banged my head against the glass window of the car.

"James, are you alright?" my mother asked me as she turned around to see if I was okay.

I rubbed my forehead where I banged myself on the glass. "Yeah. Why did we have to move? I liked our old house better. All of these houses look the same!"

"Don't worry, honey. Everything's going to be alright." She turned back around to talk to my father who was currently driving.

"Prongs…this town is so boring," Sirius whined.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

That's Sirius Orion Black. My best mate. He is seven-teen, had blue-grey eyes and about black shoulder length hair. His hair looks as though someone placed his hair perfectly on his head, I envied him for that. All the girls that went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought he was drop dead gorgeous. They all want to go out with him. And Sirius went out with most of them but he would never ever go out with one of his best mates' girl or lover. And we Marauders had nicknames…and Sirius' nickname is Padfoot.

I'm James Daniel Potter. I have jet black, messy hair that would stick up in all directions. I have hazel brown eyes with flecks of green around the pupil that were behind black rimmed eye glasses. I was like Sirius until I started getting feelings for a certain red haired, green eyed Gryffindor girl, but we'll get to that later. I'm also on the Quidditch Team. Sirius is one of the beaters and I am one of the three Chasers. And I am the Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor Team obviously. And my nickname is Prongs.

I had another friend and his name is Remus John Lupin. He has sandy brown hair and chocolate eyes. Remus wasn't like me or Sirius, Remus was into school stuff and Remus loved reading. He wasn't really that interested in finding a girlfriend or a "shag friend" as Sirius called it. Remus had a "furry little problem." Remus had a "furry little problem," Sirius called it, but the actual term is, "Remus is a werewolf." Remus was bitten by a werewolf in the shoulder and that is how he became one. Remus wasn't as depressed because he had two best mates, including me, that would help him through the full moons. Remus' nickname was Moony.

The last of our group is Peter Pettigrew. Peter has brown mousy hair and watery blue eyes. Peter is a little lump of a boy and was always following me and Sirius like a lost puppy. He is short and a bloody coward. Peter is just…well he is kind of an outcast with the rest of us Marauders. He only felt like an outcast when I, Sirius and Remus talked about girls. Peter didn't look as good as us three. Peter didn't even compare to the Sirius, Remus and I. But since he is a Marauder…his nickname is Wormtail.

Since we have nicknames, we all reflect on how we or transform into. Sirius' nickname was Padfoot because he transforms into a black dog and he has a _padded foot_. My nickname is Prongs because I transform in a stag and I have the antlers. Remus' nickname is Moony because every full _moon_ he would transform into a werewolf. And Peter's nickname is Wormtail because he transforms into a rat, he has a _wormy tail_.

Suddenly the car stopped and we were in front of our new hell hole of a house. Privet Drive Number 3.

I sighed heavily and I stepped out of the car slamming the door loudly in Sirius' face.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed as he opened and he started rubbing his nose. "That hurt."

"Sorry, Padfoot. I just…I hate this place already…and I haven't even been here for five minutes!"

Sirius shook his head at me. "Prongs…think of all the girls that live on this block…"

"Padfoot…that's only for you. I could care less. You know I only have eyes for Lily."

"Yeah. Only if she had eyes for you."

I glared at him. "Shut it Padfoot."

"Boys…be nice," my mother warned me.

Victoria Potter is my mother. She has red hair that went a little bit past her shoulders. She has hazel brown eyes with flecks of green around the pupil. She was a strict woman…but she could be loose every now and then. She was a _wonderful_ cook! She cooked and cleaned and all that other stuff mothers do.

"Aww, come on, Toria. Let the boy's have some fun," my father said sweetly to my mum.

Daniel Potter is my father. He has the jet black, messy hair that would stick up in all directions like me. He has brown, solid eyes that always looked loving…until he was mad. But that was on rare occasions. My dad was all fun until he had to go off to work for the Order.

When I told my dad that I had a crush on Lily Evans, he asked what she looked like. I told him what she looked and he laughed. When I asked him what he was laughing at he said that I got the liking-girls-with-red-hair genes. Once I thought about it…I remembered that my Grandma, on my dad's side, had red hair. Rest in Peace Grandma Irene Potter.

"James, help us with these boxes!" Mother yelled at me.

"'Kay," I muttered and I walked over to the car.

000

(Hours Later)

It took about two hours to get everything into our new house. Our house looks small on the outside but on the inside it looks huge. Magic of course…

I had my own room that had tons and tons of posters of Quidditch Stars. Even a few of the posters were signed. There were pictures of me and my friends around my room. Most of them Magical photos and a few of them were Muggle photos.

I looked at the clock on my wall. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon.

I walked into Sirius' room. "Hey Padfoot."

Padfoot's room was kinda like my room but with a few slight differences. There were some…posters of girls in his room. My mother strongly disliked them but since he was like a son to her, she let it slide, as long as the girls were wearing clothing.

Sirius turned around and he smiled his goofy grin. "Sup Prongs." He looked back to his poster he was placing on his wall.

"Bored out of my mind," I breathed out as I plopped down on his bed.

"We can look around the neighborhood?" Sirius suggested as he stood back to see if the poster was slightly slanted. He nodded satisfied and he looked at me.

I shrugged. "I guess so."

We walked down the stairs and we looked around the house for my mother.

"Mum?!" I shouted.

She stepped out of the kitchen drying her wet hands. "Yes, James?"

"Can Sirius and I walk around the neighborhood?"

She nodded. "Of course. Make sure you're back in time for dinner."

"All right, mum."

Sirius and I walked outside. We looked down one way of the street and then we looked down the other way of the street.

"There's nothing here," Sirius stated.

"No duh, Padfoot," I answered.

"Should we go next door?"

"That would be invading their privacy, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever." I squinted my eyes and I saw the outline of a park off in the distance. "Let's go over there." I pointed to the park.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. Let's just walk around the neighborhood and see if we know anybody."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

We walked around the neighborhood and there was this house that looked hella scary. It was the third to last house on the street.

"Damn. That has got to be the scariest house I have ever seen," Sirius stated backing a little away from the house.

The house was a total mess. It was complete run down. It was a mansion though. That's what was weird about the house…it was a mansion. It was a wonderfully scary ass mansion. It was black all around the house. The windows had shutters that were black and closed. There were curtains in the house that was also black. It was like an emo house. There was no light shining into that house…except for one window that was open. The curtains in that room were pulled back and the shutters were open to let light into that house.

"Well…that looks weird…" Sirius muttered.

"It looks scary," I muttered.

There was this loud screeching sound coming from the inside of the house. Then there was footsteps running up the stairs.

Sirius and I exchanged a look of worry and pure fright!

"That wretched girl!" a woman screamed. "Elwing!!!!!"

There was a popping sound and we knew that it was a house elf.

"Yes mistress?" Elwing, the house elf asked in a scared voice. "What may Elwing do for Mistress?"

"Close up my daughter's room! The light is blinding me!" She yelled dramatically.

Elwing bowed for her mistress. "Yes Mistress." She walked over to the opened window and she saw us.

Our eyes widened and we started backing away.

Elwing watched us longing for freedom.

"Elwing!!!! Now!!!" the woman screeched.

Elwing closed the shutters and locked them. Then she closed the curtains and put boards over the inside of the shutters.

Sirius and I looked at each other before we ran for it.

000

(Nighttime)

Sirius and I were out in our backyard building our own Quidditch Pitch with our wands. We made sure that only people that were magical could see it…but that was only if they were in our backyard. So let's say that a Muggle was in our backyard the Quidditch Pitch wouldn't be there. It would be a simple Muggle backyard. If a witch or wizard came into our backyard and we waved our wands speaking the magic word, the Quidditch Pitch would show up.

I wiped some sweat from my brow. "I wish my dad was here so he could help us with this."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Totally."

"Let's take a break." I placed my wand in my pocket.

"Thank you!" Sirius placed his wand in his pocket and he crashed on the grass.

I rolled my eyes and laid on the grass looking up at the stars.

I started to hear a lot of commotion from the next door neighbors.

I sighed heavily and I turned my head to look at Sirius. "I hate this place."

Sirius nodded as he glared at the fence where the noise was coming from. What is with all that noise?"

I shrugged my shoulders sitting up.

Sirius and I walked over to the fence. We stood up on one of the planks that ran horizontally and we looked over the fence.

I saw my most beloved Lily in the swimming pool with her best friends. My frown turned into a full blown smile.

Lily's mouth dropped. "No way…"

"Hate it here still, Prongs?" Sirius asked me smirking.

I shook my head still smiling. "Hate this place? Padfoot…how can you say such a thing?"

Sirius let out a bark like laughter.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…please review! I might be able to update a lot since I am on break but sadly break is almost over…poopie. I got the elf's name from this website so I do not own the elf names Elwing. **


	3. What Are You Doing Here!

**AN: …I really do not know what to say…lol…it's kinda late and I am tired as hell. There is some cursing in this chappie. Sorry that it is shorter than my previous chappies.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 3: What Are You Doing Here?!**

(Lily's POV)

I looked at my two friends as we positioned ourselves. "Ready?"

"Ready!" They spoke confidently.

"One…Two…Three!" We yelled as we ran to the pool.

"Cannonball!!!!!!" We shouted as we cannonballed into the pool making a big splash.

We rose to the surface giggling and laughing.

"What is with all that noise?" I heard one of the new neighbors ask.

Then I saw two heads peek over the fence.

My mouth dropped. "No way…"

James…fucking…Potter was peering over my fence with Sirius Black and they each had a huge smile on their faces.

"Ew!!!" Bexxi and Katey shrieked before they burst out laughing.

"What's so 'ew'?" Sirius asked amused.

I smirked already knowing what they were going to say.

"You're face!!!" They yelled before they burst out laughing again.

"Don't forget about Potter's ugly face. That would be so mean!" I exclaimed.

Katey and Bexxi looked horrified. "Oh no…he must feel like crap! Oh no!!!!" They wailed.

Potter scowled at them. "Will you tell your model wanna-be friends that they need to shut their traps before I do it for them."

"Such big talk for such loser," Katey replied smirking.

Black jumped over the fence and he stalked over to Katelyn. "Why don't you come here for a second, wouldn't you?"

She swam over to him and she leaned on the edge of the pool. "What do you want, Black?"

He grabbed her arms and he dragged her out of the swimming pool.

Bexxi and I stared at him like he was mental.

Katey screamed in pain.

Then Bexxi and I noticed there was a bruise on Katey's abdomen.

Bexxi climbed out of the pool and she shoved Black off of Katey. "Katey! What happened to your stomach?" She asked worriedly as she helped Katey stand.

I climbed out of the pool and I rushed over to them. I stared at the bruise and then I rounded on Black. "Look what you did, Black!!! Get out of here or I'll hex you into oblivion!!!" I screamed at him with my face red from anger.

"I didn't do anything!" Black yelled raising his hands up in defense.

"Like hell you did!" Bexxi shouted at him. She walked over to him and she only had to stretch herself up a tiny bit to be the same height as he was. "If you ever hurt her again…I will personally fuck you up!!!"

"Oh yeah?" Back spoke back mighty as he towered over her. "I'd like to see you try, Song."

Bexxi's hand clenched into a fist. She pulled her clenched fist back and she was about to sock him in the gut when Katelyn stopped her,

"Bexxi…don't…I had this before he even touched me," she spoke softly and…weakly.

Bexxi and I stared at Katey shocked. Katey never ever showed weakness. This was a _huge_ shock to us…speaking of shock…

I turned my head towards Potter. "Potter, what are you doing here?!"

"My family decided that we should move. And we moved here. Why is that a problem, love?"

I gagged when he called me love. "Don't ever call me that! I will never be like that to you. You are nothing but an enemy of mine."

"Oh…that'll change believe me, darling. That'll change." He smiled and I swear that that smile almost made me puke.

"Yeah right. In your dreams, Potter."

"How right you are, Evans. How right you are."

Bexxi glared at Potter. "Why don't you leave, Potter? Nobody wants you here!"

"Fine…I'll go…but I will be back. Better count on it." Potter looked at Black. "Come on, Padfoot."

Black ran to the wooden fence and he climbed over it. He sat on the top for a while.

"What? You scared, Black?" I asked smirking.

He looked back at me. "No."

"Let's go, Padfoot!" Potter yelled at his friend.

Black pulled his leg onto the other side of the fence and he fell completely on the other side making a big, clattering, shattering commotion!

Bexxi, Katey and I looked at each other snorting before we burst out laughing.

"I'm okay!" Black yelled.

"I'm not," groaned Potter.

We stopped laughing and we stared at the fence. We looked back at each other smiling. We wrapped our towels around each other before we walked into my house.

(Lily's Bedroom; Lily's POV)

**I was wearing my pajamas when I was pacing my room. I had a Baby Phat tank top on with matching Bermuda short like Capri's. The tank top was pink with white striped running horizontally. The Bermuda short like Capri's were just plain out pink. ** **Bexxi and Katey were wearing the same pajamas I was wearing but they were different. Bexxi's was purple with white stripes and the matching purple bottoms. Katey's was blue with white stripes and the matching blue bottoms.** "**Lils, can you sit? You're giving me a headache," Bexxi whined as she rubbed her temples. "All I see is a blur of pink and white."** **Katey stifled a giggle with her hand. ** **I stopped pacing and I looked at them in disbelief. "Potter has just moved to this street and both of you have been acting strangely calmly about this. Does this not shock, surprise, anger, **_**faze**_** you?"** **Katey shrugged her shoulders. "Not in the slightest. They don't even know that Bexxi and I live on this street."** "**Lucky," I muttered. ** **Bexxi smirked. "I actually think you **_**like**_** having Potter live next door to you."** **I glared at her before Katey threw a pillow to me and I caught it. I made sure I had a good grip on it before I launched it at Bexxi. Direct hit.** "**Oof!" Bexxi shouted as the pillow hit her right smack in the face. **

Katey sighed shaking her head. "I swear, Bexxi, you need to put that brain of yours in the right place before Lils murders you."

Bexxi gave me a challenging look. "She would never do that."

"I wouldn't test her, Bexxi."

"For once, Bexxi, listen to Katelyn. She's got her brain in the right place," I spoke as I grabbed the blankets and pillows off of my bed. I threw them on the floor.

Katey and Bexxi got to work on making our large floor bed.

We were planning on sleeping outdoors, but since we found out that Potter and Black moved in next door, which that was no longer an option. We didn't want to wake-up in the morning seeing those ugly faces in _our_ faces.

We settled down in bed made on the floor.

"Good night Bexxi," I mumbled fluffing up my pillow. "Night Katey."

"Night Lils," Bexxi also mumbled as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Night Katey."

"Night Bexxi. Night Lily," Katey whispered as she curled herself up in a little ball.

**

* * *

AN: Alright my little readers I am afraid that I must send you back out to the real world as I go to sleep. Feel free to express **_**all**_** your opinions no matter how harsh. I can handle it. Criticism is not for the weak and I am not weak. Please review! **


	4. Life of Katelyn Beck

**AN: Okay…so for my story I am writing in everyone's POV even though this is an: OC/SIRIUS BLACK story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 4: Life of Katelyn Beck**

000

(The Next Day; Katey's POV)

I woke up on the floor in Lily's bedroom. I sat up and I clutched my stomach which was not the smartest idea I could do. I lightly brushed the bruise on my stomach with the tip of my finger.

I stood up and I walked into the bathroom to use the facilities. When I was done doing my business, I looked in the mirror. I shrugged and I waved my wand over my head. My hair was brushed and my face looked more awake.

I walked back into Lily's room and I started gathering my stuff together.

Lily and Bexxi woke up when they heard me step on a creaky floor board.

"Going so soon?" Bexxi asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

I nodded. "Yupp. My mother is going to kill me if I'm not home soon."

"Oh…okay."

Lily stood up and she hugged me. "Be safe."

I hugged her back and I bit back tears. "I will."

Lily stopped hugging me and she pulled away smiling.

I smiled back weakly.

Bexxi stood up and she hugged me tightly but she was careful to not touch my stomach where my bruise was.

I hugged her back and I had trouble trying not to cry.

It was just the way she hugged me. There was so much love in her hugs. And her hugs made me feel safe and secure. Like she would never let anything or anyone hurt me.

I pulled away so I wouldn't burst into tears.

Bexxi gave me a warm smile.

I had to force myself to smile weakly.

I put my handbag on my shoulder and I ran down the steps two at a time. I ran outside Lily's front door and I walked the rest of the way to my house.

I turned my head to look where Potter and Black lived now and I saw that they were watching me.

I glared at them and they looked away immediately.

I ran to my house…my house was the third to last house on the street.

I sighed heavily and I went to grab the door knob but the door swung open on its own accord.

"Where have you been?!" my mother screeched at me.

I rolled my eyes and I walked past her. "I told you I was spending the night at Lily's."

"You should have been back sooner!"

I sighed heavily again and I almost growled at her. "I know…"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little disgrace!"

I rolled my eyes and I walked up the stairs to my room.

My mother…Mab Beck. Her name is possibly an Anglicized form of Irish Gaelic Meadhbh, meaning "intoxicating." She is an evil, cruel and intoxicating woman. She has my brown hair that ran all the way down to her tailbone. She has high cheek bones like me but hers were higher. Her eyes are a very dark brown that they almost look black. Her nose is nothing like my nose and I'm thankful for that. My mom's nose is a little long and it is pointed at the end. Her skin is very pale and she looks like one of those witches from old Muggle movies. Except she doesn't have the green skin.

I opened my bedroom door and I walked into the darkness of my room. I walked to my window and I yanked the wood off. I felt splinters spear my fingers and the palms of my hands but I didn't care. I wanted some fresh air in my own room. Is that so much to ask for?!

I opened the shutters but I kept the curtains closed so none of my friends could see that I live here.

My mother called me a disgrace because I was sorted in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. I'm just one big disappointment to her. When I told her that I'm friends with Lils and Bexxi she told me that when I become a Death Eater I would have to turn them over to the Dark Lord. I refused both orders…I got tortured.

That's right…my own mother abused me. She did every worst curse possible, except the Killing Curse obviously. She said she's waiting for me to really screw up before she used that curse. I don't know how much she can handle.

I walked over to my bed and I laid down on it. The only reason I was still in those god damn house…is because of my daddy.

My daddy knew. Richard Beck is my father's name. Some of his friends call him Rich or Richie. He sometimes saved me from my mother's abuse but then he would get abused. He was in Slytherin when he went to school. He has dark brown hair and he has chocolate brown eyes that he passed down to me. He doesn't have a strict look about him. He looks loving and caring. I always made sure that he was the one that dropped me off at Kings Cross.

His parents made him marry my mom and her parents made her marry my dad. They didn't love each other. That wasn't really a shock. They only had sex because they were trying for a boy. Once they found out it was a girl, my mother was furious but my daddy was happy that he had a girl. She said she never wanted to have sex with my dad again but yet they did. They had my baby brother, Daniel Chandler Beck.

I call him Danny and I'm the only one that calls him Danny. Sometimes I call him Danny boy. I love my brother Danny. It's easy to see that we are related. He has dad's hair and dad's eyes. He has my nose and my looks. It looks as though I'm his mother and he's my son. But he's brother and I am his sister. Danny is thirteen. Four years younger than I. He is actually in Slytherin. Mom's really proud…whoopity doo.

Danny walked into my room. "Katelyn. You know mother is going to kill you for having the shutters open." He crossed his arms and he leaned against the door frame.

I sighed heavily and I laid my arms over my face. "I don't give a shit."

He smirked. "Katelyn…you know if you disobey mother you're going to get a beating."

I sat up and I glared at him. "I said I don't give a shit. Now get out of my room!!!"

Danny turned his head towards where mother was. "Mother, Katelyn is being very unpleasant."

Mother screeched and I heard footsteps run up the stairs.

"You're gonna get it now." Danny smirked even more.

"Daniel, leave you sister alone," father scolded Danny.

I sighed in relief. It was my father running up the stairs.

Danny glared at father. "Why do you love her more than me? I'm not the disgrace!" Danny ran to his room and he slammed the door so hard that it could have shattered all the windows.

Father sighed heavily. He looked at me and his faced softened. "Are you all right?"

I nodded and I laid back down on my bed. "Yes. But I wish to not be disturbed."

Father bowed his head. "Of course, daughter." He walked out of my room and he went to Danny's room to talk to him.

I sighed heavily.

Danny was so dramatic. Father loves him…sometimes… It mostly depends what Danny did. I felt bad for Danny. Father only showed affection for me and never for Danny. That's only because mother hates me. Mother just _loves_ Danny. So I have no idea why he hates me.

I love Danny boy…and I always will.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I know I haven't updated for a few days but yeah. I was busy. I do have a life…sometimes…anyways…please review. And don't worry…I won't do clothes descriptions unless I think it is completely necessary. And I am so sorry it took so long to update but my fanfiction account was like crashed. I couldn't do anything!!!  
**


	5. Life of Rebecca Song

**AN: Okay…here is Bexxi's life at home. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 5: Life of Rebecca Song**

000

(Bexxi's POV)

I left not that long after Katey did. I had breakfast with Lils and her family. Her sister wasn't there because she was spending the night with her boyfriend, Vernon. Ick!!!

I was walking down the street to my house. My house was about the fifth to last house on the street. There was this house that scared me so much and it was only two houses down from mine!

I looked at that house and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I inhaled and exhaled before I walked into my house.

"I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in.

"ahnyung Rebecca," my mother called back to me as she washed the dishes. (Hello)

"ahnyung mommy." I walked into the kitchen and I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Need some help?"

She shook her head. "No. Just go to your room and start studying."

I sighed. "nae mommy." I walked up the stairs and I walked down the hall to my room. (Yes)

My younger brother, Kevin, walked out of his room and he stared at me. "Bekka you're finally home."

"No duh." I walked past him.

He squinted his eyes at me. "Don't need to be mean."

I rolled my eyes and I turned around to face him. "What do you want Kevin?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing…"

I sighed heavily and I rolled my eyes once again. "What do you want? I need to start studying."

"I said nothing!"

"OK. Gawd." I turned around.

"mi ahn," he apologized as he walked into his room slamming his door. (Sorry)

I rolled my eyes for about the third time.

My brother is so annoying!

Kevin is thirteen years old. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He looks like my dad but a mini version. Kevin goes to Hogwarts like I do and he's in Gryffindor…also like me. He's an annoying little twerp. If I yell at him just a tiny bit…he yells for mom and I get busted. I swear…he's like an insect.

I walked into my room and I dropped my night pack on the floor.

"Rebecca! Pick it up and put it where it belongs!" My mom yelled to me.

I looked down at the floor in shock. _How did she…?_

"Right now!!!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'm!" I yelled and I picked up my night pack.

I placed the pack on my bed and I took all the clothes out. I looked to my laundry hamper which was in the bathroom. I stared at my bed.

"Too far of a walk for it," I muttered as I waved my wand. My belongings flew to their places and I smiled triumphantly.

I walked over to my bed and I pulled out my 7th Year Hogwarts books. I heaved the books onto the bed and I stared at them wondering which one to read first.

My mom always made me do this. Every summer vacation when I was 11-17, she made me read all the books before school came. That way I was more "prepared" before everyone else.

I bet I was the only one of my friends who had to do this! This is so unfair! So bias! Well…that's 1978 for ya…

I sat down at my desk and I started reading my books.

000

(3 Hours Later; 12pm)

I sighed heavily and I banged my head down on my desk. I have only finished _one _book! My mom is going to kill me!!!

**RING RING RING**

I turned my head and I saw my house phone ringing. I grabbed it and I clicked "talk"

Me: "Hello?"

Katey: "Hey. What's up?"

Me: "Ugh…studying."

Katey: laughs. "I guessed that. Anything else?"

Me: "Nah. I need a life." Laughs. "What are you doing?"

Katey: "Hiding from my mother."

Me: "Your mom been drinking again?"

Katey: Silence. "Yeah…"

Me: "Katey…you can come over here if you want too. I'll ask my mommy."

Katey: "No…my mother isn't in a very good mood…"

Danny: "Katelyn!!! Mother wants to see you!!!" Snickers.

Katey: Sigh. "I have to go, Bexxi. I'll try and call you later."

Me: "Umm…okay. I'll be here…studying." Laughs. "I love…--."

LINE ENDS

I looked at the phone and I shrugged my shoulders. I placed the phone back on the charger.

I picked another one of my 7th year books and I started reading it.

**RING RING RING**

I looked at my phone and I raised an eyebrow at it. I grabbed it and I pressed "talk".

Me: "Hello?"

Lily: "Hi, Bexxi. Whacha doin'?"

Me: "Hey Lily. Just studying."

Lily: "Ah…I see…"

Me: What's up?"

Lily: "I just wanted to talk to someone so I wouldn't blow my brains out…"

Me: Laughs. "Can't be _that _bad living next to Potter and Black?"

Lily: Opens window and puts the phone out the window.

Sirius: "No! Prongs!!! I wanted the last juicy pop!"

James: "It's not my fault you're too slow."

Sirius: "Prongs!!!"

Lily: Comes back to the phone. "Care to ask that again?"

Me: "Lils…I am so sorry. You can always come and move in with me." Smiles.

Lily: Laughs. "Yeah…I wish."

Me: Laughs a little.

Lily: "Wanna three-way with Katey?"

Me: "Want too but can't."

Lily: "Why not?"

Me: "Her mother is drunk again and her mother was looking for Katey."

Lily: Silence. "Oh…I hope she'll be okay. Her mother always yells at Katey when she's drunk…"

Me: "Yeah..."

SILENCE

Me: "Still there, Lils?"

Lily: "Yeah. Sorry…just thinking…"

Me: "About what?"

Lily: "Well…you know how Katey had that bruise on her stomach?"

Me: "Yeah…?"

Lily: "Do you ever wonder how she got that bruise?"

Me: Eyes widen. "You don't think that her mother beats her, do you?"

Lily: "I dunno…but…I hope that she doesn't…"

Me: "Yeah…"

Lily: "Well…I'm going to go and go through my books for my classes."

Me: Snorts. "Good luck."

Lily: Laughs. "Thanks. Bye."

Me: "Bye."

I hit end and I replaced the phone on the charger. I sighed heavily and I went back to reading my books.

Did Katey's mother beat her?

I shook my head to get the image out of my head. I didn't even know what Katey's mother looked like. Now that I come to think about it…I never even been to Katey's house…does she not like me like I thought she did? Has she let Lily go over to her house…what's going on?

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I'm not sure when the next time I update is. I dunno…school work is getting to be very important since it's almost graduation! Whoo!!!**


	6. Kings Cross and Head Boy

**AN: Okay…I got one more chapter up so I better get reviews for this chapter and for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 6: Kings Cross and Head Boy**

(Lily's POV)

I was walking with my mother and my father to the passing barrier. They weren't allowed to enter which totally sucked. But I was thankful that Petunia wasn't there. She was too busy with Vernon which was fine with me!

We stopped in front of the barrier.

I turned to my parents. "I guess this is it." I smiled weakly.

My mum engulfed me in a big, bear hug. "I'm going to miss you sweetie!"

I hugged my mum back. "I'm going to write to you every day, mum. I promise."

My mum stopped hugging me and she wiped tears away from her eyes.

My father hugged me and he stroked my hair. "If any of those boys are mean to you…I'll beat them up for you."

I smiled and hugged my dad back. "Don't worry, daddy. I have my wand and I know all these great spells. I can handle them. Plus I'm Head Girl. That's going to help."

My father stopped hugging me and he smiled. "Come on, honey." My dad started holding my mother.

I smiled. "I love you."

They smiled, my mum smiled with tears running down her face. "We love you too sweetie."

I blew a kiss to them and ran through the barrier with my belongings on the cart.

(Katey's POV)

I was walking through the train station with my father and Danny.

Danny was stalking in the train station…not really walking. He held his head high; his shoulders back.

I glanced at him. "We're in public. Can you at least try not to act like a moron?"

Danny glared at me. "The only moron I see here is you!"

Father turned his head around sharply. "Both of you shut-up! I am tired of your constant bickering! Just grow-up! Both of you!!!"

Danny's shoulder slumped and he looked down at the floor. He wasn't feeling all high and mighty anymore.

I looked down at my feet and I wrapped my arms around myself in a comfort way. I bit my trembling lip.

Father sighed and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm just sick of you two bickering. I remember when you two actually _loved_ each other."

I didn't reply…I just thought back of how it used to be between me and Danny.

(Flashback)

I ran around the backyard looking for my little five year old brother. "Danny?" I yelled.

I heard a little snicker by the bushes and I ran over there. I pushed some bushes apart. "Danny!"

Danny squealed and ran away towards our playground.

I chased after him. "Danny! I'm gonna get you!"

"Nuh-huh!" Danny argued sticking his tongue out at me.

I stuck my tongue back out at him and I grabbed him. "Hahaha! Got you!"

"Noooo!!!!" Danny yelled.

I hugged him tightly. "I love you, Danny boy."

Danny made a gagging sound. "Ew!!!"

I smacked his head. "Danny!!!"

Danny snickered. "I wove you too, Katey"

(End of Flashback)

I smiled at that memory. "Yeah…I remember."

"I just don't know what went wrong," Father replied shaking his head.

"I don't know either."

We walked through the barrier and we walked towards the train.

Danny's and my luggage was already on the train. Our house elf took it there for us so we didn't have to push it with us.

I looked around for my friends but I only saw Remus. I looked at my dad. "I see one of my friends. I'll write to you, daddy." I kissed his cheek and ran over to Remus.

I heard Danny mumble, "She chooses the werewolf over her own family?"

I stopped running and I turned around glaring at Danny. "I heard that, you little vermin!"

Danny turned his head to look at me and he crossed his arms. "Good! It was meant to be heard."

"Take it back!" I yelled standing my ground.

"No!" Danny yelled as he turned towards me. He was also standing his ground.

"Take it back! Remus is more than that!!!"

"Yeah, right! He's a loser!!!"

"TAKE IT BACK!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and it echoed throughout the train station.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and they stared at me.

Lily ran over to me. "Katey, whats wrong?"

I hide my face from her and I walked over to my brother. "Take it back," I said through my gritted teeth.

"Why?" He asked. "Is Lupin your boyfriend?" Danny asked the last part loudly.

Everyone that had stopped to watch was now whispering rumors already.

I gritted my teeth more and my fist came in contact with my brother's face.

Hr grunted and fell to the ground on his butt. He put his hand to his nose and he looked at his hand. "You…you punched me…"

"Don't think so high of yourself, brother. I could do more damage," I told him in a deadly voice.

Danny widened his eyes at me. "Fine! Love him and not me! Everyone loves anybody but me!" He ran to the train and I got on it.

I sighed heavily. I walked to the train and I got on it as well.

(Bexxi's POV)

I had heard all of the commotion so I ran over to Lily who was talking to Remus. "What happened? I heard a lot of yelling."

"Katey yelled at her brother for…I dunno why really," Lily said confused as she looked at Remus with a questioningly look.

Remus avoided her gaze. "I don't know either. I didn't hear what he said."

I looked at him curiously. "We're not telling us everything, Remus."

Remus looked down at his hands. "I'll be on the train. Tell James and Sirius." He stood up and got onto the train.

"He is definitely keeping something from us," I said crossing my arms. I looked at Lily. "I say we try to figure it out."

Lily smiled mischievously. "I was thinking the same exact thing, detective Song."

(Katey's POV)

I sat alone in a compartment until Remus sat down across from me.

I looked at him through my eyelashes. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier."

He looked at me confused. He frowned and his forehead wrinkled. "What do you mean?"

I looked up at him fully. "Don't do that. You'll get wrinkles."

Remus smiled a little. "Eh…I'm getting them already." He shrugged. "Doesn't make much difference."

I smiled a little too. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to defend you. I feel very protective of you Remus and I don't know why. I just…I never want to see you hurt. It's weird…"

Remus blushed and looked out the window.

I giggled. "Do you always blush when I'm trying to be serious?"

"Trust me, sweet cakes. You can never pull this off," Sirius smirked at me as he entered the compartment and he sat down next to Remus.

I rolled my eyes at him. "The thing is, Black…why would I want to?"

"Because you love me. Face it, Beck…you're attracted to me."

I gagged. "Please! I rather date Snape than you."

Sirius's face fell. "Serious?"

"Serious, Sirius."

"Seriously serious?"

"Seriously serious, Sirius."

"Serious seriously serious?"

"Sirius I am not saying serious anymore! Seriously!"

Sirius smirked. "You just did, Beck."

"Fuck you, Black."

"I'd be gladly to fuck myself. It would be more pleasurable than fucking you."

"Whatever you say, Black."

Remus smiled as he was looking out the window.

I looked at my wrist watch. "Remus shouldn't you be going to the meeting? I mean Lily got Head Girl and you got Head Boy so shouldn't you be heading off?"

Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well…no…I'm not Head Boy this year."

My mouth dropped. "Come again?"

Sirius snickered.

I glared at him. "What now, Black?!"

"You said come," Sirius said while still snickering.

"Grow up." I looked at Remus. "Remus…really…are you kidding?" My face became totally serious.

"Yeah…I'm only a Prefect," Remus answered.

"Then, who's…Head Boy?"

(Prefects/Heads Meeting; Lily's POV)

I was standing in the Prefects and Heads compartment waiting for Remus, the Head Boy to show up.

Finally Remus walked in and he smiled at me.

"Good. You're here, Remus. Now we can…" I started to say but my sentence trailed off when I saw he was wearing a Prefect badge. "Why are you wearing that badge? Where's your Head Boy badge?"

Remus laughed nervously. "Cause I'm not Head Boy."

I laughed at him. "Oh…Remus you're so funny. I thought you just said that you _weren't_ Head Boy."

Remus blinked at me. "I did say that…"

"Well…if you're not Head Boy then who is?"

"Say hello to the new Head Boy gorgeous," James replied walking into the compartment with a big goofy smile on his face.

"No!" I screamed.

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!!! I like reviews!!! I love reviews!!! So review…please?**


	7. Train Ride

**AN: Hmm…I haven't been getting many reviews and I am not happy about that…not happy whatsoever. I thought you people loved my story! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 7: Train Ride**

(Katey's POV)

I was sitting with Bexxi and Sirius. I was sitting next to Bexxi and diagonal cross from Sirius. I was reading a book called, "_Betrayed_," by P.C. CAST and KRISTIN CAST, they are mother and daughter. It was the sequel to my favorite book of all time, "_Marked_". It's about a girl who gets _marked_ by a tracker and is sent to the vampyre school, House of Night. It is a very wonderful book. And if I do say so myself…there is one character that is so hott for a book character! Erik Night! He is like…a god!!!

"You're just like Remus! Always reading! What's so special about reading?!" was Sirius's outburst.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes. "It relaxes me."

"That's what he says!!!"

I rolled my eyes and I went back to reading.

"He does that to me too!" Sirius yelled trying to get me to look at him.

I ignored him and read on.

Sirius huffed as he crossed his arms. "So unfair."

"Just because I can read and you can't doesn't mean you have to be rude, Black," I insulted him.

His mouth dropped. "I can read!"

I looked up from my book to give him a curious gaze. "Really? What was the last book you read?"

"That! Is none of your business." He looked away from me to look out the window.

"My point exactly." I went on with reading.

"Will you two stop arguing?! You're both giving me a headache!!!" Bexxi yelled as she massaged her temples.

Then Remus walked in pulling Lily along with him. He sat her next to Bexxi as he sat down next to me.

I bit my lip and I blushed slightly when our hands brushed together.

Bexxi looked at my blush and she looked at me suspiciously.

"I cannot believe it…Potter Head Boy?!" Lily shrieked as she rubbed her head.

I leaned forward to look at Lily. "Lils…are you sure Potter is Head Boy?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes…he had the badge and everything! Ugh! This is the worst!!!"

"Wow…Lils. I am so sorry." I leaned over and patted her on the knee.

"Why?" She asked nervously as she looked at me.

I looked at Bexxi and nodded for her to explain to Lily.

Bexxi nodded at me and she looked at Lily. "Lils…honey. Umm…you do know that sometimes…the Head Boy and Head Girl end up going out…right?"

Lily's eyes widened and she screamed as if there was a bloody murder going on and she was the next victim.

I dropped my book and covered my ears. "Lily!!!!"

Lily started breathing frantically. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!"

"Lils stop before I go deaf!!!" I yelled at her.

Lily looked at Bexxi. "But…but that's…that's sometimes, right?"

"Wellllll," Bexxi said dragging on the Ls. "Sometimes…is actually…99% of the time." She laughed nervously.

"Noooo," Lily moaned as she put her face in her hands.

Speaking of the devil…James Potter walked into the compartment and sat down next to Sirius.

I picked up my book and flipped through the pages looking for my spot. "So, Potter, Lils told me and Bexxi that you're Head Boy. Is that correct?"

Potter's face was emerged by a big goofy grin. "Yes, that is right. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head still looking for my page. "Nothing really. Just thinking that Dumbledore might be a crack head now since he made _you_ Head Boy and not Remus."

"So? I can be Head Boy," Potter defended himself a little hurt.

"I guess. But you were never a Prefect. Just weird as all." I finally found my page and I went back to reading. I occasionally tuned in and out in their conversations but other than that…I was reading.

(Bexxi's POV)

I had to sit with the two morons since Lupin didn't get up from where he was sitting. I ignored the two morons naturally. But I paid close attention to Katey and Lupin. Something seemed very fishy about those too. Something stinks about those two…and it was not the fish I had packed for the trip.

I had taken out a piece of parchment and a quill. I acted like I was writing a letter but I was mostly writing down Katey's and Lupin's behavior. Their _bizarre _behaviors. All I got down was:

Katey: 1) Blushes whenever Lupin's hand brushes across hers. 2) Speaks softly and shyly when he talks to her. 3) Smiles a lot when he smiles. 4) Giggles like a giggly girl in love when he makes her laugh. 5)…inspect some more.

Lupin: 1) Blushes deeply when he brushes his hand across hers and she notices it. 2) Has a twinkle in his eye when she talks to him and smiles at him. 3) Smiles brightly when she giggles and smiles. 4) Can't his eyes off her. 5) Always finds little things to talk about to her. 6)…inspect some more.

And…that was it…

I felt someone peering over my shoulder and saw it was Black. I elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" He said as he clutched his stomach and he fell back to his seat.

Potter covered his mouth and snickered.

I glared at him and he stopped snickering instantly.

I wrote a quick note on the parchment and I passed the folded up parchment to Lily.

(Lily's POV)

Bexxi handed me a piece of parchment and I took it. I unfolded it and I read a little note that was on the bottom. It read: "Lils. Something is going on with Lupin and Katey and I want to know what it is. Write on another piece of parchment of what they are talking about. ~Bexxi~"

I looked at Bexxi with my eyebrow raised.

She widened her eyes and I handed her back the parchment. She took it and she put in her little carryon bag.

I took my _own_ piece of parchment out and a quill. I listened carefully to Remus's and Katey's conversation and I wrote down _everything_ I heard.

About ten minutes later I had:

Katey: "So what did you do for summer vacation?"

Remus: Shrugs. "Nothing really. I mostly read my school books and studied for the NEWTs."

Katey: Giggles. "Already? Remus the NEWTs aren't until the end of the year."

Remus: Smiles. "I know. But it never hurts to be prepared."

Katey: Laughs. "I guess so."

Remus: "So what did you do?"

Katey: Stiffens. "Uh…umm…nothing too exciting to say. Except Potter and Black moved to a house on my street. That's about it."

Remus: Looks at Katey's neck. "Where did you get that necklace from?"

Katey: Looks down at her necklace. "Oh…umm…my brother gave it to me when I was fifteen. I have worn it ever since then…"

Remus: Smiles weakly. "It's really pretty."

Katey: "He personalized it for me…that was back when he loved me."

Remus: Smile fades into a frown. "I'm sure he still loves you."

Katey: Shakes head. "No…no one loves me…"

Remus: Takes her hand and squeezes it gently. "I'll always be here for you…no matter what."

Katey: Smiles. "I know, Remus. Thank you."

And that was all I got.

I folded it and I passed it to Bexxi. I watched her expression slowly. Her eyes became wide and looked up from the letter to with her mouth hanging open slightly.

I nodded pursing my lips together. Bexxi handed the parchment back to me and I took it.

(Katey's POV)

I looked down at the necklace Danny gave me when he was eleven and when I was fifteen. It was the first he got for me with his _own_ money. I was so proud of him.

The necklace was a 14k white gold locket. The locket was heart shaped and it had a beautiful design on the front. When you opened it there was a picture of me and my brother. It was a magic picture so it moved. I had an arm slung around my little brother's shoulder and he was smiling hugely. On the back of the necklace it was engraved. It said, "To Katelyn. My loveable sister. I will love you forever and always. From, Danny Boy." Every time I looked at the back of the necklace I was always on the verge of tears.

I loved my brother so much. I'm not sure why but…it probably has to do with his my little brother no matter what. I feel very protective of my little brother. I remember when he used to run into my room crying his eyes out stating he had a nightmare. I felt bad for him and I let him sleep in my bed that night…

But things had changed when he was sorted into Slytherin. My heart broke that day. Later on he started drifting away from me. By the end of his first year, he started ignoring me and when he did talk to me he always had venom in his voice and words. When he turned twelve…he completely turned against me. It's hard…since it wasn't that long ago…

I looked out the window and I saw the Hogwarts Castle way off in the distance. Maybe another hour or two away…

(An Hour Later)

We girls kicked the boys out of our compartment so we could change in peace.

"So…Kat…what was going on with you and Remus?" Lily asked as she pulled her Hogwarts uniform out of her carryon bag.

I pulled my Muggle shirt off and I stared at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Bexxi stared at me. "Everyone's developed except me?!"

I looked at her and I giggled softly. "Don't worry, Bexxi. You'll bloom soon. I mean you already started your period, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. I started it when I was fifteen."

"Damn…I guess you're a late bloomer. But really Bexxi…you're getting there…"

"I wish I had boobs. I rather have boobs than height."

Lily and I looked at each other and we started laughing loudly.

"What?" Bexxi asked looking from Lily to me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I grabbed my white button up t-shirt and I put my arms through the sleeves.

Bexxi shrugged and she pulled her Muggle shirt off.

Lily was putting on her skirt and she put her white t-shirt on and buttoned it up quickly.

Bexxi and I exchanged looks of confusion.

"What's the hurry, Lils?" I asked buttoning up my shirt.

"Umm…nothing," Lily replied blushing as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Tell Lils!" Bexxi and I exclaimed.

"No!" Lily yelled as she put her cloak on and she walked out of the compartment quickly.

"Ah!!!" Bexxi and I yelled as we covered ourselves.

"Lock the door," I whispered to Bexxi.

Bexxi walked over to the door and locked it both Muggle and Magical way.

I finished getting ready and I put my long hair into two pigtails that laid flat over my chest. I pulled some of my bangs out of my pigtails and I waved my wand over them as if my wand was a hair straightener. The few strands of my bangs straightened and framed my face slightly.

Bexxi gaped at me. "Katey…you need to do my hair!!!" She crossed her arms.

I laughed a bit and I started working on Bexxi's hair. "I wonder where Lils went too."

Bexxi shrugged. "I dunno."

I looked at Bexxi. "What do you want? Braids? Or curls?"

"Curls," Bexxi answered smiling.

I shook my head a little. "Should have known."

Then the boys walked in dressed in their uniforms. Peter was walking behind them very closely.

I looked at Peter with a little glare and I went back to curling Bexxi's hair.

When I was done with Bexxi's hair, her hair was a fountain of curls framing her face.

She looked at me smiling and she hugged me tightly. "Thank you soo much!"

"You're welcome. Just let go of me!" I gasped out.

She let go of me quickly as if I burned her. "Oops…sorry."

I rubbed my arms. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Okay." She smiled sheepishly and sat down next to me.

Potter looked around and sat down across me and Bexxi. "Where's my lovely Lily?"

I glared at him. "Okay…one Potter; she is not _your_ lovely Lily. And two…we have no idea where _our _Lily."

He shrugged. "She will be my lovely Lily if it's the last thing I do."

I rolled my eyes and I snorted. "Yeah. That is _soo_ gonna help."

"Not!" Bexxi yelled giggling.

I chuckled lightly. "You said it Bexxi."

She smiled. "Yeah I guess I did."

Then the compartment door opened and a hott guy was standing in the door way.

"Oh…umm…sorry," he stuttered blushing.

"Oh…," I giggled. "It's alright. What do you want?" I smiled.

He had blue eyes and dark hair. It was either black or a dark brown. He had a nice looking face with a little blush across his cheeks.

Who was this guy and how come I don't know who he is?

"I was…umm…looking for…Lily…Lily Evans," he stuttered softly.

I sighed heavily. _Should have known…_

"We don't know where Lily is. She left when she was done changing," Bexxi explained.

"Oh…she was probably looking for me…" He blushed a deeper red.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Seth Warner. I'm Lily's boyfriend."

All of our mouth's dropped.

"Boyfriend?" Potter asked sadly.

I looked at him and saw how sad he was…and I actually felt _sorry_…_for him_!

I looked back at Seth. "Yeah…Lily isn't here. She might be doing rounds on the train, you know? Making sure nothing bad happens. All that jazz."

Seth's face fell. "Oh…so she hasn't mentioned…me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Never even knew you existed." I sat there for a few seconds and then Bexxi elbowed me. "No offense!" I replied quickly as I rubbed my side.

"Okay. Sorry to have caused you trouble. Good-bye." He walked out of the compartment and slide the door closed.

"Katelyn, that was so mean of you to say!" Bexxi scolded me.

I ignored her and I looked back at Potter. "Are you all right, James?"

He shook his head and looked out the window. And I saw one lonely tear slip out of his eye and roll down his cheek.

I leaned forward and I place my hand on his knee. "Everything is going to get better James. Trust me on this one…"

He looked at my hand and then he looked at me. "You don't know that for sure…"

I smiled weakly. "Just believe me. Trust me…please. I'll help you get through this."

I dunno what came over me. I hated this guy and yet I was feeling sorry for him. That's when I realized that James Potter wasn't as bad as I had thought he was...

**

* * *

AN: Please!!! I need more reviews or else I am not updating. I mean it! That is how annoyed I am…this is NO joking matter WHATSOEVER!!!**


	8. Back at Hogwarts and the Moon

**AN: Hmm…I haven't been getting many reviews and I am not happy about that…not happy whatsoever. I thought you people loved my story! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 8: Back at Hogwarts and the Moon**

(Katey's POV)

The train pulled up into the train station in Hogsmeade.

I picked up mine and Bexxi's carryon bag. I handed Bexxi her bag and she mumbled a, "thanks".

We linked arms and walked off the train leaving the boys far behind us.

"I cannot believe Lils has a boyfriend and she never told us!" I exclaimed as the cool wind whirled mine and Bexxi's hair around.

Bexxi placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know. I guess we're not as close as I thought we were."

I tightened my grip around Bexxi's arm. "Don't worry, Bexxi. I'll always be your friend. No matter what."

Bexxi smiled at me. "Since we're being so free and open…I hope you don't mind me asking…what is going on with you and Remus?"

I looked at her shocked. "What?"

She smiled mischievously. "You heard me."

I bit my lip and I looked away from her. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Liar."

I sighed heavily and I looked at her. "I like him, okay? There I said it. I like Remus John Lupin, sue me!"

"I would if I had the money." She snickered.

"Bexxi," I whined. "This isn't funny!"

"Well…to you it may not be. But to moi it is funny."

I rolled my eyes. "I wish you never took French."

"I am glad I did. Cause now…I can annoy you in another language and you would have no idea what I am saying."

I glared at her. "You're pushing my buttons."

"No…because pushing your buttons would be like this…" She poked my belly button.

I pulled away from her giggling.

"Ha! I found another one of your tickling spots!"

I covered my belly still giggling. "Shut-up!"

Then the Marauders (except James) walked over to us.

"Hope you two don't mind us joining you since our friend has ditched us to do Head duties," Black said and he started laughing at the end of his sentence.

Remus, Peter, Bexxi and I stared at the laughing maniac before us.

"Sirius, whats so funny?" Remus asked staring at his friend as if he was a skitzo…and he was.

"I said duty," Black chuckled loudly and he had to hold onto a rolly cart to keep himself from falling.

I smiled amused at this situation. I put my hand to my cheek and my other hand underneath the arm of the hand that was on my cheek to support it.

Black kept laughing and laughing until the rolly cart wheeled out from under him. He fell face first into a mud puddle.

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and it didn't help that Bexxi was laughing her head off.

Peter was laughing nervously behind Remus who had a playful smile on his lips.

"That was very smooth, Padfoot. Thank you for that wonderful entertainment," Remus replied with that playful smile still playing on his lips.

I stared at Remus while I bit my lip lightly.

He looked at me and he smiled fully. It was in no playful manner. He was actually smiling at me.

I bit my lip harder and I looked away blushing. _I got caught watching him! You're never supposed to be caught watching a guy. Never! Ugh! I ruined it!!!_

Bexxi wrapped an arm around my shoulder and she lead me to a carriage that would take us back to our home away from home. But to me…it was home away from _hell_.

(Great Hall)

We were sitting at our table waiting for Dumbledore to give his "Welcome Back" speech. He would also introduce who our Head Boy and Head Girl was. Boy, wasn't the crowd going to be shocked! I smirked at the thought of that.

"Whats with the smirk?" Bexxi asked me.

I shrugged. "Just thinking about how the crowd would react when James is Head Boy."

Bexxi nodded and then she stopped nodding and she looked at me bewildered.

I looked at her. "What?"

"Did you just call him…James?"

I shrugged again. "Guess I did. Weird."

The front door opened slowly and a bunch of worried and scared first years walked through the doors looking around nervously and excitedly. They mostly stared at the ceiling. I mean that was the first thing I stared at.

(Flashback)

I was standing in King's Cross station looking around scared. I was holding my daddy's hand tightly.

My seven year old brother, Danny boy was holding onto my hand tightly. It was as if he let go…I would die instantly.

The train whistled letting us know I had five minutes to get on the train.

My daddy let go of my hand and he kneeled down to look right at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Be strong for daddy, okay sweetie?"

I shook my head as my bottom lip quivered. "I don't wanna go, daddy!" I yelled throwing my arms around his neck crying.

He sighed heavily but softly as he held me in his arms. "It's okay, sweetie. You need to go to school. You'll make friends there. I promise."

"But daddy. I wanna stay home! I wanna stay home with you and Danny boy!"

He sighed again. "Sweetie…don't make me drag you onto that train."

"But daddy…"

"No buts. No cuts, no buts, no coconuts."

I smiled and giggled. I always loved it when my daddy said that. It made me smile no matter how mad or upset I was.

He smiled. "There's that smile I love. Now go on the train before they leave without you."

I pouted "Okay daddy."

He kissed my forehead and he looked at Danny. "Say bye to your sister, Daniel."

Danny hugged me tightly and I felt his tears soak my shirt.

I hugged him back just as tightly. "It's okay Danny boy. I'll write to you every day. I promise!"

Danny let go of me and he backed over to daddy. "I love you, sissy."

I smiled. "I love you too, Danny boy." I ran over to the train making sure I made it on in time.

Then we got to Hogwarts and I heard someone screaming and running away.

I ran to where I heard the scream from and I saw this boy with messy black hair chasing this girl that had red hair.

I ran over to them and stood in front of the girl. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

The boy squinted his hazel eyes at me that were behind black seeing glasses. "Or what."

"You don't wanna know whats going to come!" I raised my hand that was in a fist.

His eyes widened and he ran away screaming like a little girl.

The girl behind me stood up and she pulled her friend along with her when she walked over to me.

"Thanks," she replied smiling. She let go of her friends hand and she stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Lily Evans."

I took her hand and I shook it lightly. "I'm Katelyn Beck." I looked at the girl that was cowering behind her.

Lily looked at the girl and she pushed her in front of herself. "Say hi!"

I smiled at the Korean girl in front of me. "Hello. I'm Katelyn Beck."

She smiled lightly. "Hiya. I'm Rebecca Song."

We were suddenly hurried over to these boats that would take us to the castle. All of us first years gaped at the castle.

Now…we thought that the outside of the castle was amazing…but on the inside…WOW!!!

The inside was beautiful! There was too many things to look out.

I was standing with Rebecca and Lily. I was looking around and I didn't know we were supposed to walk into the Great Hall until Lily pulled me in with her.

The inside of the Great Hall was ever more amazing!!! The ceiling was the most interesting in my opinion. It looked like the night sky. But I had read it was only bewitched to be seen like that.

I bumped into this boy that had black hair and grey eyes. "Oops. Sorry."

He turned around and he looked like a god!!! And he was eleven!!!

"It's fine…" He replied a little darkly and he turned forward again.

(End of Flashback)

I shook my head smiling. Wow…we never even realized that the boats were moving by themselves. We were too interested in the castle.

Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall went silent.

I looked down the table and I realized that the first years were already sorted. "Oh…"

Bexxi snorted. "Zoned off again?"

"Hey! I was thinking back to our first year. Six years ago…damn! Was it really six years ago?" I looked at her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yupp. It went by fast."

I nodded and I looked back at Dumbledore. "Yupp…it sure did."

"First of all…I want to welcome the first years to their first year at Hogwarts. To the rest of you I want to welcome you back to your home away from home," Dumbledore spoke. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note…that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all of our students of every age." He looked over to where the Marauders (except James) were.

I snorted slightly when Black waved to Dumbledore smiling hugely.

Dumbledore sighed but he was still smiling. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch as asked me to remind you…that the third-floor corridor on the right side is out of bounds…to everyone who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Almost all the first years gasped in horror. Actually…I think _all_ of the first years gasped. Way to go easy on them Dumbledore.

"Now…there is a curfew for all of you. First and second years your curfew is at nine pm. Third to seventh years your curfew is eleven pm. If you are out after your curfew you will get detention. If you keep getting detentions you will start losing House Points. The ones that could give you detentions are teachers, Prefects and our Head Boy and Head Girl. And this year our Head Girl and Head Boy are: Lily Evans and James Potter."

The girls squealed loudly as James walked up to the front of the Great Hall. The boys wolf whistled when Lily walked up.

They faced the front and smiled. Lily stood a safe distance from James and I almost burst out laughing when Lily kept inching away from him.

"There will be Prefects meeting every two weeks. And that is all. Thank you," Dumbledore announced as he sat back down.

Lily and James walked back to their seats. Lily sat next to Bexxi and James sat next to Black which was across from Lily.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the food appeared on the tables.

Black and Peter squealed in delight and they started scarfing the food down.

I looked away so I wouldn't lose my appetite. I put little food on my plate and I started picking at it with my fork.

Lily leaned over the table slightly to look at me. "Katey? You okay?"

I looked at her and I shook my head. "No…"

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

I stood up abruptly and I turned my head to look over at Danny.

Danny was glaring at me and so was his best _buddy_, Regulus Black. He was three years older than Danny was and it ticked me off. Danny was hanging out with someone who could be manipulating him and he wouldn't even know it.

"Katey?" Bexxi asked worriedly.

I stalked out of the Great Hall. And once I was far away from the Great Hall, I started running and crying.

Nothing was the same anymore…

Lily kept secrets from her best friends. I felt sympathy for James! I was falling for a Marauder! Danny was drifting away from me! I was dying…slowly…but still dying.

I hadn't told anyone that my mother tortured and beat me and that she tortured and beat me till I was on the bridge of unconsciousness. I knew I was dying. My mother knew too. But like she cared. She hated me. I couldn't be an heir…I couldn't be who she wanted me to be…

I sat in front of the Fat Lady portrait. I felt stupid because I didn't ask for the password. Now I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to go but up…suicide. But would I really kill myself? Would I be brave enough too? Would I even want too?

Okay…that answer was obvious. Of course I wanted to die. But…I wanted to die with a purpose. Dying in the place of someone you love…seems like a good way to go. But I would have to _sacrifice_ my life to save the one I love. But…no one I loved had their lives in danger.

I sighed heavily and I hide my face in my hands.

"Katelyn are you alright?" I heard Remus ask me when he approached me carefully.

I wiped my tears and eyes away carefully before I looked up at him. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

He sat down next to me. "Katelyn you can tell me whats wrong. I won't tell anyone."

"Why wouldn't you tell?"

"Because you didn't tell my secret." He looked at me. "I owe you."

I shook my head and I looked away from him. "You owe me nothing. We're friends and I was just being a loyal friend. That's what friends do."

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

I looked up at him and I looked deep into his brown chocolate eyes. "I care about you, Remus. I don't want to see you hurt. I would never want anyone to cause you pain. _I_ would never want to cause you any pain."

He smiled and he took my hand in his. "Tell whats wrong. Please. I can help. I'll try everything I can to help you."

I looked away from him and I bit my lip. "Remus…my…mother…she's…she's different from all the other mothers out there."

"Well…aren't most parents different than other parents?" Remus asked confused. He was trying hard to understand.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what do you mean?"

"My mother…beats and tortures me. She tortures me until I'm coughing up blood. She beats me with anything she can find. A whip, a belt, even a pan!"

Silence was my reply.

I sighed heavily and I looked at Remus.

He jaw was clenched and he was glaring at the ground. His brow was furrowed also.

I was a little frightened. "Remus…are you okay?"

"How can a parent do such a thing?!" He yelled furiously.

I shrunk back a little. Remus never showed this much emotion and it was scary.

He shook with rage but he clasped his hands together tightly.

I stared at him. "Sorry. I shouldn't have told you anything. Forget I said anything."

He looked at me with his brows furrowed. "I'm glad you told me that…"

I looked at him shocked. "What…?"

He looked down at his hands and loosened his hands up. "I'm glad you told me that. Cause…now we can be completely honest with each other. And that's a good thing…isn't it?"

I smiled weakly and I looked at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing I have ever seen. "Yeah, it is. I'm glad to be friends with you, Remus. You understand me when no one else does. Thank you."

I saw his shoulders slump when I said friends. He stood up and he helped me off of the floor. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But I'll eat later. Lils, Bexxi and I always go down to the kitchens for a midnight snack."

He nodded. "All right. See you later then." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Remus!" I yelled to him.

He stopped and turned around with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"What's the password to the dorms? I wanna sleep."

His shoulders slumped again. "I don't know. Ask Lily or Bexxi. They'll know…" He walked away from me.

I stared after him confused. _Remus?_

(Bexxi's POV)

I stared after Katey when she had left. I shouted out her name to her but she didn't turn around. I faced forward and picked at my food with my fork.

"Bexxi don't play with your food," Lily scolded me like she was my mother.

I looked at her blinking my eyes quickly. "Yes mother."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Shut up."

I snorted. "Anyways…maybe we should you know…have a 'girls' night out' tonight," I asked hopefully.

Lily's eyes became wide with shock. "No! I can't…I'm Head Girl now. I have to obey the rules." She looked back at her food kinda disappointed.

"But Lils…you like 'girls' night out'. You can't just get rid of it…"

"I have to. You and Katey can go out. Have fun."

My shoulders slumped. "Okay…"

(Later)

I walked to my dorm that I shared with Katey and three other girls. Those three other girls got on my nerves. They always gossiped about people and talked about their sexually stories.

I walked in without knocking and one of the girls shrieked.

She covered herself. "What is wrong with you?! I am changing!!! Asia!!!!"

I rolled my eyes. The three other girls called me Asia since I am Asian but I am KOREAN. Not just any type of Asian.

"Put a lid on your ugly mouth," Katey insulted her as she walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

Lauren Tricket was her name. She turned and glared at Katey. "Why not put a bag over your face?"

Katey growled like a grey wolf and I walked over to her quickly. "Timber, she isn't worth it."

"Timber?" Lauren asked with a snotty voice.

Katey let a growl slip passed her mouth.

"Katey…" I warned her.

She sighed heavily. "I will try not to stoop to her level of slut!" Katey walked down the stairs to the common room.

I followed behind her quickly. "Hey Katey. Wanna do a 'girls' night out'?"

She turned around with a happy smile on her face. "Of course! When?"

I looked at my wrist. "At ten?"

She nodded. "All right. What about Lils? She coming?"

I shook my head sadly. "No…she's too caught up in her Head Girl duties."

Kate sighed heavily. "Great. The Charmed Ones and breaking up."

"Charmed who?" Black asked walking over to us with Remus and Pettigrew following behind him.

"None of your business!" Katey snapped at him.

"Well…then! Someone's knickers are far up their ass."

Katey rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth about ready to retort a comment but Remus said something.

"Leave her alone, Sirius," Remus ordered his best friend.

I looked at Remus then at a blushing Katey. I coughed awkwardly. "Well…as I see that it is almost ten…me and Katelyn have to go do something. If you'll excuse us." I grabbed her arm and dragged her along with me.

"Don't say anything!" She yelled at me as we ran towards the entrance doors of Hogwarts.

(Katey's POV)

Now…Bexxi, Lils and I were like the Marauders in a way. They were animagus illegally. And so were we.

Lils was a doe. Her nick name was Bambi. She was very gentle for she was a doe and she was very graceful. We called her Bambi as a joke.

Bexxi was a Geoffrey cat. They looked like house cats but they were not to be kept as house pets. They were really BAD house pets. Her name was Tebo. I have no idea why but she chose it. She was a little thing…but boy was she feisty!

Now…I was a Grey wolf. I always loved wolves so it was no shock that I was one. I expected to be a black wolf but grey was fine by me. My nickname was Timber. I found out that Timber is another name for Grey Wolf and I liked it. I found it weird how I started to act like Timber more and more each day. I started to growl and I had this look of protection for Lily and Bexxi…my pack.

We called ourselves the Charmed Ones since there are three of us and we are very charming. Plus we excelled at our subjects and our teachers said that we were a 'charm' to have in class. So it sort of just fit together.

Bexxi and I have a plan for April Fool's Day. We're going to challenge the Marauders at a Prank Off. Of course they would never know that the Charmed Ones are me, Bexxi and Lils. That would be a surprise.

"Ready?" Bexxi asked looking at me.

"Oh yeah…" I said rubbing my hands together.

Bexxi ran off and she jumped off a hill transforming into Tebo in mid-air.

I laughed evilly and I ran as fast as I could channeling Timber. I jumped off the hill also transforming but transforming into Timber.

(Timber's POV)

I ran fast to keep up with Tebo. It seemed that Tebo had been exercising a lot more. She was faster than I last remembered.

I pushed myself faster letting my tongue hang out of my mouth. I ran onto a high hill. I tilted my head up towards the quarter moon and let out a big, loud howl.

I heard Tebo hissing and mewling from where she was. Which I expected up in a tree. She hated it when I did that since it scared the shit out of her.

I didn't care…I loved howling. It seemed that howling was the only way to get all my anger and issues out and no one had any idea what I was saying. Which made it all better. No one would hear or understand that I cursing my hag of mother out.

Only Remus would have an idea. And not only because he was a were_wolf_. But because I told him about my mother. He should have an idea.

I got angry…and once again I howled at the moon.

(Sirius's POV)

I was sitting on the ledge of my window sill looking out to the moon. I noticed that it wouldn't be long until the full moon.

I jumped when I heard a howl. I looked over at Remus's bed but he was still asleep. I looked out the window trying to find what cause d he howling.

"Was that a howl?" James asked as he walked over to me.

James was spending the night in this dorm instead of his Head's Dorm. He said that Lily wasn't there and he didn't want to be alone.

Fine by me. Whatever helps him sleep at night…

"Yeah. It was. I wonder what made that howl," I replied still looking.

James grinned. "Maybe we should venture out there and see what is making that noise."

I shrugged. "Nah…I'm not in the mood. Too tired." I stood up and walked back to my bed groggily. "Sorry Prongs." I got into my bed. "Night." Then I passed out. I never would sleep when there was exploring and venturing to do but I was tired. I have no idea why.

When I was asleep all I saw was those three blasted girls. Evans, Beck and Song. Next to them was a doe, a grey wolf and a Geoffrey cat.

**

* * *

AN: Okay…please review. This is extra long. Please review! That is all I ask for! **


	9. Classes and Falling Apart

**AN: I am getting more reviews and I am happy about that. Keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 9: Classes and Falling Apart**

000

(Katey's POV)

I opened my eyes and I used my arm to shield my eyes from the sun. I noticed that the morning light was a lot brighter than I remembered it being. I sat up and I rubbed my eyes. I sighed heavily and I placed my hands down at my side.

"Huh?" I titled my head to the side and I looked down. I saw grass. "We fell asleep outside…haven't done that in years."

I heard a little snore above me and I looked up. I snickered quietly.

Bexxi was asleep in a tree. It was the tree I saw her in last night. She probably tried climbing down but got scared so she just crashed up there.

"Oi! Tebo!!! Wake up!" I yelled as I stood up.

Bexxi opened her eyes and she looked down at me. "Why am I higher up than you?"

"Cause you're in a tree…"

Bexxi looked at the branches she was on and she started screaming. Which was a bad idea cause she fell out of the tree.

My mouth dropped. "Bexxi!!!" I ran over to her but I stopped and I fell to my knees. "Ah!!! Sore legs!!!" I fell over on my side.

"Wow…glad I didn't join you," Lily said standing over me shaking her head.

I raised my arm up and I pointed at her. I didn't sit up or look at her because I was in pain. "Shut-up Lily! I'm not in the mood!!!!"

Bexxi stood up and dusted herself off. "I seriously need to stop climbing up in trees." She walked over to me and Lils. "I mean…cats are scared of trees…so why do I climb in them?"

Lils looked at her. "Cause maybe the Geoffrey cat likes trees."

Bexxi ignored her and she helped me up. "You okay, Timber?"

I stood up and I clutched onto Bexxi for support. "I'm fine…I just need to sit and relax. Thanks Tebo."

Bexxi had an arm around my waist and she was helping me to our dormitory. We left Lily standing there. I didn't feel sorry for her one bit cause I knew where she was last night…out with her boyfriend, Seth Warner.

(Great Hall; Breakfast)

I was sitting next to Bexxi and across from James. Sirius was next to James, across Bexxi and Remus was on the other side of James.

We were waiting for McGonagall to pass out our time tables as we ate.

Lily walked in holding hands with her new bf.

We all glared at them (minus Peter and Remus)…well…James and Sirius were glaring at Seth while Bexxi and I were glaring at Lily.

Lily looked away from us and walked with Seth to sit with him over at the Ravenclaw table.

I turned away from them and I looked down at my food.

McGonagall gave us our time tables and I took everyone's to compare with mine.

_Monday Tables__  
9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Muggle Studies_

_Tuesdays_

_9-10, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_10:05-11:30, Charms_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:35-1:35, Divination_

_1:40-3:00, History of Magic_

_11pm-midnight, Astronomy_

_Wednesday_

_9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Charms_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Arithmancy_

_Thursday_

_9-10, Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_10:05-11:30, Potions_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30,__Free_

_12:35-1:35, Arithmancy_

_1:40-3, History of Magic_

_11:00pm-midnight-Astronomy_

_Friday_

_9-10, Transfiguration_

_10:05-11:30, Potions_

_11:30-12:15, Lunch_

_12:15-12:30, Free_

_12:30-1:30, Care of Magical Creatures_

_1:45-3:00, Divination_

I sighed thankfully. I only had Muggle Studies once a week. I gasped lightly.

"What?" James asked worriedly as he grabbed his time table back.

"We have _every_ class together! All of us!!!" I yelled excitedly.

Bexxi squealed and took her time table. "Yes! Muggle Studies once a week! Alright!!!"

"I know! It's great!!!"

I hated Muggle Studies…I knew everything about Muggles…sort of.

"So our first class is Transfiguration," Bexxi said shoving her time table in her bag.

Today was Monday so we of course we had Transfiguration first.

The bell rang loudly and I almost spilled pumpkin juice all over myself. I had forgotten how loud that bell was.

We stood up and we all walked off to our first class of the day.

(Lunch)

I walked over to the Gryffindor table like I was a zombie. I plopped down in-between Remus and James.

"Oh…my…god…" I said staring at the table.

James nodded slowly. "I know. That was terrible."

I leaned forward and my head hit the table. "Ow…"

James snickered. "Well that was the highlight of my day."

Bexxi sat across from me with a frown on her face.

I looked up at her through my eyelashes and bangs. "Whats up, hun?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

I pulled myself up to look into her eyes. "Tell me."

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

I sighed heavily. "Alright."

Black 'strutted' into the Great Hall and he took a seat next to Bexxi, across from James.

"Hullo," he greeted and started piling food onto a plate.

"I can't believe you got detention already, Black," I replied with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, Minnie just loves spending time with me. And I cannot believe that I was the _only one_ to get detention." Black glared at James.

"Shove off, Black! James needs to pull back on the detentions, partying, pranking and all that jazz if he wants to be with Lily. Lily doesn't like James when he is like that so he is trying to grow up. Don't ruin this for him."

Black turned his glare to me. "James shouldn't have to change himself for a girl. That girl should love him for who he is!"

"How would you feel if a girl you loved didn't want you because of the way you acted?! Oh right! You wouldn't because you don't have a heart! You only care about yourself, Black! For once, can't you think about your friend?! Stop being so selfish and grow-up!!!" I stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall.

(Sirius's POV)

"How dare does she treat me like that?!" I yelled once Remus, Peter, James and I got into our dorm. "She doesn't know me!!!"

"Padfoot…maybe you should calm down," Remus suggested.

"Maybe you should shut your pie hole!"

Remus scowled. "I'm only trying to help."

"If you wanna help…don't date her!"

"Padfoot!" James yelled at me.

I looked at him with my eyes wide. "What?!"

James tilted his head over at Remus.

I looked over at Remus and my stomach clenched into tight knots.

Remus was biting his lip and he was looking down at his hands. His hands were shaking either because he was sad or he was shaking with rage.

I sighed. "Sorry Remus. I didn't mean to say that…"

"Yes, you did," Remus said shakily.

"Please Moony. I didn't mean it. Honestly."

"I can't trust your word. Your moods are giving us all whiplash." He looked up at me. "Katelyn was right. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You want everyone to take pity on you. You're not the only one suffering here. I'm a werewolf for fuck's sake. You don't hear me complaining or whining about it. I don't want people to pity me. So why would you? I guess you do like the attention no matter how many times you complained about it. If you hated it so much why didn't you do something about it? But you just sit here bitching and moaning. Life isn't fair Sirius. Learn that." He stood up and walked out of our dorm slamming the door loudly.

I looked at James bewildered but James was looking down at the floor saying that he agreed with everything Remus had said. "You can't be serious, James."

James didn't answer me. He just stood up and walked out of the room probably going to his Head's Room.

I looked at Peter. "Can you believe this?!"

Peter squeaked and ran into the bathroom to hide. He always did this…bloody coward.

I sighed heavily and I sat down on the edge of my bed. _Everything is falling apart around me. All around us. Everything is falling apart. Why can't things be the same anymore? Why can't we all just be friends? Why must we always fight? Where did we all go wrong? When did this happen? Why did this happen? How can we fix it? How can I fix it?_

(Bexxi's POV)

"Alright, Tebo. Talk," Katey instructed as she sat down next to me on my bed.

I looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know what I'm talking about. Tell me, Rebecca."

I sighed. She was being serious now. She always used my first name whenever she was totally and completely serious. I closed my Transfiguration book. "I just…I just thought about something."

"What is it?"

"We're all falling apart. Lily is spending time with her boyfriend. You're gonna spend time with Remus. Potter is going to try and win Lily's heart. Black is going to go shag every girl he can see. Pettigrew…well I don't really care for Pettigrew. But…that's besides the point. What about me? Everyone's leaving me for someone new. I feel so…left behind…"

Katey grabbed me and she held me close like she used too. "Bexxi…I'll never leave you. I love you. You're like my sister. And…we…tell…" She sighed.

I looked up at her. "What? Whats wrong? What is it?"

She sighed again. "I have to tell you something."

**

* * *

AN: Okay…Sorry that this might be lame and stupid but yeah. I didn't know what else to write. **


	10. Telling Secrets and BLOOD

**AN: I am getting more reviews and I am happy about that. Keep it up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M! Some FOUL LANGUAGE**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 10: Telling Secrets and BLOOD**

(Katey's POV)

I grabbed Bexxi and I held her close like I used too. "Bexxi…I'll never leave you. I love you. You're like my sister. And…we…tell…" I sighed.

She looked up at me. "What? Whats wrong? What is it?"

I sighed again. "I have to tell you something."

She titled her head to the side. "What is it?"

I inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly. I looked at the door.

Bexxi placed her hand on top of mine. "Tell me, Katelyn. You know you can tell me anything and everything."

I nodded. "I know…"

"Then tell me. We're sisters remember? We can't keep secrets from each other."

I nodded again. "I know…I know we can't." I looked down at my hands. "Will be still be friends no matter what I say?"

Bexxi nodded quickly. "Of course!"

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I took another deep breath. "Bexxi…my mother…she abuses me. She tortures me with the Cruciatus curse. She beats with anything and everything. I've been coughing up blood lately. I have bruises and scars everywhere. I…" I bit my lip as it trembled. Tears slide from my eyes and down my cheeks. "Bexxi, I'm dying…"

Bexxi's face fell like someone had told her something that made her world come crashing down. "What?" She asked softly and her voice trembled.

"I'm dying. I dunno how long I have to live. Probably not long…"

Bexxi looked away from me biting her bottom lip. Her shoulders shook as she started sobbing. "You can't leave me!!! Y-You c-can't le-lea-leave me no-now. N-not n-now. N-not e-e-e-ever!!!"

I took Bexxi into my arms and I held her close to me. "I'll have no choice. I can't control life and death."

Realization dawned on her and she looked up at me with tears still rolling down her face. "You live that terrible house don't you?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes. That's where I live. That's where I've always lived…"

"Why don't you run away?"

"I'll have nowhere to go."

"You can stay with me!"

I shook my head. "No. You don't understand. My mother will hunt me down and kill anyone who gets in her way. She controls my life, Bexxi. I can't stop her. No one can."

"But…--"

I shook my head again. "No, Bexxi. There are no buts. She is controlling my life. I will have to marry who she wants me to. I have to do everything she says. If I don't…she has her fun and I die a little more each time."

Bexxi looked at the tear stains she left in my shirt. "We can runaway together. I'll protect you. You can live in Timber's body and I can care for you."

I shook my head once again and tore myself from her. "You're not grasping this. This isn't some fairy-tale where I can just run away and everything would be right. It's not. I'll just be lucky if I live through Christmas Vacation!"

Bexxi looked down at her covers as she started silently crying.

I sighed heavily wishing I didn't tell her. Bexxi was very fragile and with us all breaking and falling apart…terrible. The worst time to tell her. But I didn't want to lie to her anymore and I think she respected me for telling her.

I started coughing and I covered my mouth.

Bexxi looked at my hands and her eyes widened.

I looked down at my hands and saw the blood trinkling through my fingers. I wiped my mouth and saw more blood appear on my hands.

"We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Bexxi said standing up and rushing over to me.

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine. It'll go away soon. Trust me."

"I'm not going to sit here watching you die! I am going to do everything I can to make sure that you don't die. You know that if you do I will follow right after you. So please! Let me help you!"

I looked up at her and I felt the blood run from the corners of my mouth down my chin and drop onto her bedspread.

"Come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She ran down the stairs dragging me with her. "Move! Get out of my way!!!!"

Remus looked up from his book and his eyes widened. "Katelyn?!"

Bexxi pulled me faster and harder. She was really determined to get me to the Hospital Wing.

(Bexxi's POV)

I heard people shout and holler but I ignored them. I was more concerned about getting my best friend that was like a sister to me to the Hospital Wing.

I heard Remus's voice as I ran but I ignored it. I heard footsteps running after me but that only made me run faster.

Katey was slowing down. She was losing too much blood and I heard her coughing more and coughing harder.

I turned around and used all the strength I had and I ran all the way to the Hospital Wing.

(Lily's POV)

I was walking to my Head's Dorm when I heard shouting and screaming. I started running as I pulled my wand out of my pocket.

I stopped suddenly and I gasped loudly.

I saw Bexxi carrying Katey as she ran. I saw blood all over Katey's mouth, chin and her shirt. Some blood was even on Bexxi's shirt.

"Bexxi!" I shouted as she ran past me. "Bexxi!!!"

She didn't answer me. She ignored me and she ran faster all of the sudden.

I stared after with a lot of worry on my face.

"Wasn't that Song and Beck?" Seth asked me as he stood next to me.

I ignored him as thoughts raced through my head.

I was…abandoning them…and now they need me…most of all. I was leaving them for a stupid boy. What the hell was my problem?

"Lily? Honey?" Seth asked as he turned me around to look at him. "You okay?"

I didn't look at him. My head was slightly turned to where Bexxi ran to.

"Lily!" Seth shook me lightly.

"What?!" I shouted as I looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Well…umm…er…"

I rolled my eyes. I had no time for this whatsoever! I looked away from him and down the path Bexxi had run down. I tried to see if I saw her.

"Come on, Lils. You need to sleep." Seth took my hand in his and started pulling me to my Head's Dorm.

"But…" I started.

He put his finger on my lips. "Just let me take you there, lovely."

(Bexxi's POV)

I rushed into the Hospital Wing and I practically kicked the doors down.

"What is going on?!" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she walked over to me and Katey. "Oh my goodness. What happened?" She ushered me over to a bed and I laid Katey down on the bed.

"She just started coughing. Then blood started coming out," I said lying a bit.

Pomfrey nodded cause she obviously understood. "Alright. I'll run a few tests on her. But for now we need to let her rest since she is unconscious." She turned to me. "Now honey, you should go back to your dorm. I will send someone over when she wakes."

I nodded slowly. "All right." I walked out of the Hospital Wing slowly. I didn't want to leave but arguing with Pomfrey was useless and pointless.

I walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room slowly.

After I crawled through the portrait hole, I walked over to the couch and sat down staring into the flames of the fire. I was barely alone for ten minutes when Lupin sat down next to me.

"Is Katelyn okay? Where is she? Is she going to be all right? What happened to her? What- What- What?" Lupin stuttered.

I didn't look at him and my face expression didn't change. "I dunno if Katelyn is okay. She's in the Hospital Wing. I dunno if she is going to be all right. She started coughing up blood and it got worse."

Lupin sighed heavily. "You're a lot of help."

I turned my head and glared at him with a lot of hatred that he started to back away. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Lupin! I might lose my best friend and I am in no mood to talk to anyone. So seriously…SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" I screamed at him.

I didn't care that there were a ton of people in the common room. I just wanted to be left alone to wallow in my grief. I wanted to drown in my sorrow…I wanted to be alone! All myself. No one but me!!!

"You're not the only one that cares about her," Lupin whispered looking down at his hands.

"Oh, really? Could have fooled me."

"What is your problem? I am probably the only one beside you that actually cares about Katelyn and you're acting like a…a…snobby _bitch_!"

I swung my right hand that was in a fist making sure it made perfect contact with Lupin's face. "Don't test me, Lupin! I am in pain and you are only making it worse. So leave before I hex you into oblivion!!!"

Lupin held his bleeding nose and he started yelling at me. "Stop yelling at me!!! I am trying to help you! I want Katelyn to be alive and well as much as you do! I care about her! I want her to be mine! I want to make all her pain go away."

I looked back to the fire clenching my jaws. I started clenching and unclenching my fists. I wanted to keep hitting him. It felt good to take my anger out on someone but I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to hurt someone else. I wanted to hurt everyone who hurt Katey.

"Sorry, Lupin. I wanted to take my anger out on someone who hurt Katey not you," I apologized quietly.

Lupin rubbed his nose. "It's all right. You know…I know about Katey. She told me."

I nodded. "When did she tell you?"

"Yesterday."

I bit my lip. "Why did she tell you first and not me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She was probably scared that you and Lily would drop her as friend. She knew I wouldn't since she didn't drop me when she found out about…" He sentence faded off. "Never mind."

I looked at him curious. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Lupin…"

"It's nothing. I'll see you around." He stood up and rushed to his dorm.

I sat there thinking and thinking about what he was going to say but I ended up falling asleep on the common room couch.

**

* * *

AN: Yes…this is full of Drama but drama seems to be my life. I'm feeling kinda down so don't be expecting another chapter anytime soon. Sorry. **


	11. The Pact

**AN: I am feeling better so I thought why not update?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M! **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 11: The Pact **

(Bexxi's POV)

I woke up on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "How did I fall asleep…here…" The end of my sentence came out slowly as I replayed the events of last night in my head.

I stood up abruptly. "Katey!!!!" I ran out of the Common Room and I ran all the way to the Hospital Wing.

I pushed open the doors. "Is she awake?"

Madam Pomfrey turned her head. She was standing by Katey's bed. "No, honey. She's still out."

I walked over to the bed and my breath hitched when I saw her.

She was laying in her bed. Her skin was pale white; her hair a mess. She looked very limp. As in, if I put my hand on top of hers it would snap in half. There was dry blood at the corners of her mouth, too.

"Oh…my…god." I sat in a chair by the bed. "This is horrible…"

Madam Pomfrey nodded grimly. "Yes, yes it is. I wonder how she became this injured. She has several scars on her back. But they're starting to heal and fade away which is good. She has a few bruises on her body. Like her stomach, her arm and on her leg. I wonder who did this to her."

I didn't answer her. Katelyn told me about her situation not that long ago. And I'm pretty sure that she wouldn't want me to be spreading it out. Even if it was to Madam Pomfrey.

"You're keeping something to yourself. I suggest you tell me," she said as she gazed upon me.

I shook my head. "I can't. She'll get mad if I tell."

"Ms. Song, if it's about how she became this way, then you_ need_ to tell me. This is your friend here. She is dying as we speak. Now what is going on?"

"I can't tell you. No matter how much I want to…I won't. I don't want her to hate me forever."

The bell rang loudly outside of the Hospital Wing.

I stood up. "Please send someone when she wakes up. She's all I have now. I need her and she needs me." I walked out of the Hospital Wing to my first class of the day which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

(Lunch)

I walked out of Charms and I walked to the Hospital Wing. There was nothing else for me to really do. No one for me to really hang out with. There was no chance in hell that I would hang out with Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. That is just too much.

I walked into the Hospital Wing and I walked over to Katey's bed. I sat down in a chair next to her bed and I started watching her. Making little observations…also…waiting for the slightest movement. A little twitch of her finger…her chest moving up and down for her breathing. Any sight of movement would be fine.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to me. "Ms. Song. I have terrible news…"

I looked up at her. "Yes…what is it?"

"Ms. Beck is in a coma. I don't know when it will break. I don't know if she can hear us but…I did a test in her mind and she is reliving her entire life in her head. She is going to see every little memory she has until she reaches her memories up to now."

I looked at Katey with tears in my eyes. "That's horrible…I wonder how many of memories are of…" My sentence faded off once I realized that I was talking out loud.

"Ms. Song, whatever is going on with Ms. Beck you need to tell me. Her life is peril!"

I bit my trembling lip. _If Katey goes…I go…_

"Do you hear me, Ms. Song? Your friend could die!"

I turned around. "I heard you! I am not telling!"

Madam Pomfrey huffed and walked off to her office.

I took Katey's fragile hand in mine. I gasped lightly when it was as cold as ice. I let out a few shaky breaths. "Don't worry, Katey. I won't ever leave your side. Cause I honor the promise we made in first year."

(FLASHBACK; NO ONE'S POV)

They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room together talking about their lives at home. They were eleven and that was when everything was simple and when boys were icky and gross.

"That Black boy scares me," whispered Katelyn.

"You're not the only one that thinks that," Rebecca agreed.

"The only one that scares me is that Potter kid! He asked me to bear his child/children," Lily said disgusted.

"Ew!!!" Katelyn and Rebecca yelled repulsed. "That's gross!!!!"

They started giggling and laughing.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!!!" Rebecca squealed jumping up and down on the couch.

"What?" Katelyn and Lily asked in unison as they both looked up at a bouncing Rebecca.

"Let's make a pact!"

"Yeah!!!!"

"Okay lets see…" Rebecca sat down putting her legs beneath her. She raised her right hand. "Raise your right hand."

Katelyn and Lily raised their left hands.

"No, your right hand," Rebecca said.

Katelyn and Lily looked at each other and looked back at Rebecca.

"Your other hand."

"Oh…" Katelyn and Lily raised their _other _hand which was their right.

"Now…repeat after me…" Rebecca cleared her throat. "I solemnly swear that I will honor this pact. I will always be friends with…you…girls for now and forever. No matter what happens we will always be there for each other. Even if we are on the other side of the world."

Katelyn and Lily blinked at Rebecca. They took deep breaths and smiled.

Rebecca snorted and rolled her eyes. "I solemnly swear that I will honor this pact."

"I solemnly swear that I will honor this pact," Lily and Katelyn recited.

"I will always be friends with you girls for now and forever."

"I will always be friends with you girls for now and forever."

"No matter what happens we will always be there for each other. Even if we are on the other side of the world."

"No matter what happens we will always be there for each other. Even if we are on the other side of the world."

"Nothing but death can separate us. We shall be…the Charmed Ones!!!"

"Nothing but death can separate us. We shall be the Charmed Ones!!!" Katelyn and Lily yelled excitedly.

(End of Flashback; Bexxi's POV)

Lily broke that promise. All for a stupid boy. Some pact that was… But I know that I will honor the pact forever.

They were the very first friends I ever made. And it was hilarious when we realized that we all lived on the same street and didn't even know. I remember the first time we all hung out when we went home for Summer.

We found this little spot by the playground. It was like a jungle. Peaceful. Quiet. It had a river. It was beautiful. But it won't be so peaceful anymore…now that Black and Potter moved in down the street.

But like I said…I will honor this pact now and forever. I know that Katey will too. I am all she has and she is all that I have.

**

* * *

AN: Yes I know these past chapters have been depressing but it'll get better soon. I promise. **


	12. Time Passes

**AN: yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M! **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 12: Time Passes**

(Bexxi's POV)

A week…a week has gone by and there is no report of Katey moving. I was scared and alone. People started talking and they were thinking that she got expelled. Those stupid people didn't even bother checking the Hospital Wing.

I noticed as the days went by that Evans was looking horrible. Her eyes were always red and puffy. She didn't put any make-up and there were bags under her eyes. She looked like a ghost!

Remus was worse. He was paler than he usually was. And he had bags under his eyes too. He even had facial hair! It seems that he had lost all purpose to look good. To look appropriate for school.

Once again the rumor starters…said that Remus was depressed that Katey was expelled and that he was failing so he could be kicked out of school. Those people really piss me off. Some of these rumor starters were my roommates.

I walked into my dorm and I dropped my bag by my bed. I changed quickly and landed on my bed with a soft thud.

"Poor Asia. All alone. I am so thrilled that Beck is gone. She was stinking the place up," Lauren said hotly as she smirked.

"Not to mention she was making the room look ugly," Lauren's friend, Lauri Olson said as she also smirked.

I ignored. I didn't want to stoop to their level. I was better than them. Almost everyone was better than them.

"Tell me about it. With her gone the school is a better place," Larissa Baker agreed also smirking.

I stood up and I pointed my wand at Lauren. "Leave me alone! The school is _worse_ without her. The school would only be better if _you_ left. No one needs sluts in their lives. Puking to look thinner sluts to add. You're all so fake! At least Katey was real and smart. Nobody needs three dumb blonde BIMBOS!!!!"

They stared at me and they're mouths dropped. They looked at one another before they walked out holding their heads high.

"Mental she has gone," I heard Lauren say.

"Shall we start rumors about her?" Lauri asked evilly.

"No…then she'll come after us."

"Aww..." Lauri and Larissa pouted.

"Bitches," I muttered under my breath.

(Remus's POV)

I was sitting in the Library hiding myself behind the books. I knew that books were my friends. Which is quite sad, isn't it? There's nothing else to do. I don't even hang out with James, Sirius, or Peter anymore. I knew that they were worried about me but whenever they asked what was wrong, I couldn't answer them. I'm a man…boy…17-year-old male…of my word. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I intend to keep to that promise. She never told…so it wouldn't be right if I told when she didn't.

This week dragged on by slowly.

My hair was a mess. My eyes were dull. I had bags under my eyes and I haven't shaved since Monday of last week.

I scratched my cheek irritably. I sighed. I really should shave but I saw no reason to. I mean the only person I was trying to impress was in the Hospital Wing fighting a coma.

I swung my head lightly so my bangs would stay out of my eyes. I turned the page of my book and continued on reading.

I was getting weaker. The Full Moon was approaching and I wonder if Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail will accompany me since I haven't talked to them.

Speaking of the devils…James and Sirius walked into the Library and they made a bee-line start towards me.

"Moony, we are demanding you to tell us what is going on!" Sirius yelled.

"Shh!!!" Madam Pince hissed at us.

Sirius raised his hands up in defense. When Madam Pince walked away, he looked at me. "I am not kidding Remus. We are demanding you to tell us what is going on."

"Get used to disappointment, Sirius," I mumbled as I kept reading.

Sirius grabbed my book and flung it at James.

"Oof!" James yelped as he picked up the book that hit him in the stomach.

"Remus…there is something you are keeping from us. The Marauders never keep secrets. Now talk!"

"I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't tell and you all know that I am a man of my word."

"Okay…first of all…you aren't a man. Second of all…is a stupid promise more important than the pact we made?"

I sighed heavily and looked down at my hands.

"You've got to be joking," Sirius hissed glaring at me.

I ignored him and I started packing my stuff up.

"It's because of Beck, isn't it?"

I ignored him once again.

"I thought that we, your friends, are important than some girl!" Sirius stormed out of the library.

"Sorry, Remus," James whispered as he handed my book back and walked out after Sirius.

I sighed heavily and sat back down. I opened my book back up and I started reading it.

(Sirius's POV)

"He replaced us with a girl," I exclaimed when James and I were in the Heads Kitchen.

"Sirius…we have no idea how Remus is feeling. I mean all of the sudden Katelyn disappears. He's probably heart-broken."

"I heard she got expelled."

"You shouldn't listen to rumors," Evans replied as she went through the fridge.

"Then you know where she is?" I asked her.

"Yes…"

"Where?"

"Hospital Wing. She's in a coma."

"A coma?!" James asked alarmed.

"Yes, Potter. She's a coma. No one knows why though. Well…the people that know she's in the Hospital Wing have no idea why she's in a coma. I think only Bexxi and Remus know."

"So that's what he's hiding," I whispered.

"I don't wanna know." Evans shook her head.

"Are you okay, Lily?" James asked worriedly.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

James shook his head. He obviously didn't believe her. "Well…you would be rather snobbish if you weren't worried about your friend. So obviously Lily Flower…you are lying."

Evans rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Potter. I don't have to prove anything to you." Then she walked out of the Heads Kitchen and out of the entrance.

I looked at Prongs. "Smooth."

He shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We need to see what is going on with Beck. I am very suspicious of her."

**

* * *

AN: To be completely honest…I wasn't going to end this chapter like this but I thought it was a lovely place to stop. **


	13. More Time Passes

**AN: yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. BOO!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING RATED M! **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 13: More Time Passes**

(Bexxi's POV)

I was starting to walk around like a zombie. It's been an entire month when Katey fell in a coma. I had stopped eating two weeks ago and I was losing a lot of weight. I was practically skin and bones. The only thing I ate or drank was water.

The only thing I ever did was drink, homework, sleep and visit Katey every day. Today was Sunday so I could spend all day in the Hospital Wing.

I opened the doors to the Hospital Wing and I walked in. I stopped dead in my tracks.

Remus was laying in Katey's bed next to her. He was holding her close to him. He had tears in his eyes and tears running down his cheeks.

I bit my lip and hid off in a dark corner.

"You can't leave me. You can't leave me until you know how I feel about you. Please. Please…don't," Remus whispered to her.

I smiled weakly to myself. I knew it! I knew that Remus liked her. But I wonder how much…

Remus sighed and he climbed off her bed. He stood up and stared down at her. "I hate who did this to you. If I had it my way…I would have it be me…and not you." He picked up his backpack and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

I stood up and I walked over to Katey's bed. I looked at her confused. Her hair had been brushed, her mouth cleaned and her body looked more comfortable than the last time I saw her. _Did Remus do this?_

(Three Hours Later; Lily's POV)

I've been feeling terrible lately. Well not lately. Mostly for the last month. The entire time when Katey was in a coma.

I walked to the Hospital Wing and I hung into the shadows when I saw Bexxi walking out with her head down.

I walked into the room and I walked over to Katey's bed. I blinked at Katey a few times. _She looks better. Did Bexxi do that?_

I stayed there for about two hours just talking to Katey. I knew she couldn't reply back but I didn't care. I told her about my grades, my classes, my Head Duties, Seth and a bunch of other stuff that she already knew. I just felt like talking and I did talk.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to me and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Time for you to go, dear."

I nodded sadly and I trudged out of the Hospital Wing.

(Katey's POV)

As I laid in something soft I heard voices but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I had been hearing a ton of voices lately. But today I finally understood what those people were saying.

The first voice I heard was Remus's. "You can't leave me. You can't leave me until you know how I feel about you. Please. Please…don't," I heard him whisper.

Then I heard Bexxi start talking. I wanted to talk back to her but I couldn't. Why couldn't I?

"I hope you come out of this coma…people need you here, Katey," Bexxi whispered as she put a stray of my hair behind my ear. Then I heard her footsteps fade as she walked away.

Then another set of footsteps came. I tried to open my eyes but it hurt to try opening them.

"Hi Katey. I'm back. I just wanted to talk to you even though I have no idea if you can even hear me," Lily said and she laughed quietly at the end of her sentence.

I heard a chair scrape across the floor and I heard her sit down. She scooted closer to me. I felt her hand on top of mine.

She gasped lightly. "You're hands are cold." She started rubbing my hands gently.

I wanted to talk to her. Ask her why she was here. _Does this mean we're friends again, Lily? Are we the Charmed Ones again?_

"Well…lets see. What to talk about? Classes are getting a little difficult but I can still manage. You know me." She laughed weakly. "We have all our classes together. I wrote all of the notes down and I copied them. I know how you hate to be behind so I copied my notes to give to you. I made two copies not counting mine. I noticed that Rebecca wasn't paying in class anymore. I don't want her to get a T on her NEWTs. I want her to graduate with all of us. I want you to wake up and graduate with us."

I really wanted to talk to her! _STUPID COMA!!!!_

"I noticed that Remus has been miserable too. I think he likes you, Katey. You should date him. He's a nice guy. Speaking of dating…Seth and I have been doing great I guess. But he keeps me from you guys. When I saw Rebecca rushing you to the Hospital Wing, I wanted to run with her to make sure you were okay but he dragged me away. I guess he's just paranoid with all the stuff going on. But I swear...if and when you wake…I will start hanging out with you guys again. I miss us being the Charmed Ones. I remembered the pact we made and I feel horrible. Please forgive me for being so…snobby and stuff."

Her hands left mine and I heard the chair scrape against the floor.

"I have to go now. But please…if you can hear me…please forgive me for being such a rotten friend. I love you." Her footsteps walked away from me.

I wanted to scream her name and make her come back. I wanted us to talk. I wanted to make everything better again. I don't want it to be like this anymore. I hated it. And I knew that Lily and Bexxi hated it too.

(Bexxi's POV; Great Hall Dinner)

I decided to sit with the Marauders for dinner. I didn't want to be alone anymore and they kept encouraging me to eat. Okay…encouraging isn't the word…more like BUGGING me to eat. So I started eating again and let me tell you! It felt good to eat. I felt my stomach fill up and I felt my face become less bony. I don't know how much I hate but I suspected it was a lot!

Remus was being quiet. He only talked when someone asked him a question, but he would give a short answer, and the other time he talked was when he asked for someone to pass something to him.

I looked at him as I chewed on some bread. "Remus…you know that Katelyn wouldn't want you to be like this. So at least try to smile or something…"

"There's no point," Remus whispered hoarsely.

I had to strain to hear him. I sighed heavily. "Remus…does your life revolve around Katelyn?"

"Yes…"

"Aww…that's so sweet!"

Remus blushed and he started eating again.

I smirked and went back to eating.

"Umm…Bekka…" James replied quietly.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

He gulped and pointed at the door.

I turned to the door and I screamed. "Katey!!!" I got up and I started running towards.

She smiled hugely and ran to me too.

We hugged each other so tight that we could have snapped each other in half. I started crying…and she started crying. We were holding each other as we cried. We were laughing slightly too. We pulled laughing, crying and smiling.

"I love you," I said giggling.

"I love you, too girly!" Katey exclaimed as she wiped her tears away.

Remus stood up and walked over to us slowly. He stood quietly behind me. Not saying one word.

Katey looked at him and her smile widened. She walked over to him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Remus greeted shyly.

"Did you miss me?"

He smiled. "Of course I did. Now give me a hug."

She smiled and she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up a bit and she giggled.

I smiled. _They look cute._

Then all of the sudden they kissed each other on the lips. It was a peck but it still was shocking. They pulled away embarrassed and blushing.

"Umm…" Remus started turning towards her.

"Just say it already!!!" James screamed annoyed.

Remus looked at him and smiled. He looked back at Katey and he started blushing big time. "Umm…Katelyn, I really like you. And we're really good friends. And I realized that I wanna be more than friends…"

"Get to the point!" James yelled interrupting him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He blushed even more.

Katey smiled and her eyes even smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

**AN: Okay…please review!!! Thank you!!!**


	14. What happened to you?

**AN: Okay so the beginning of this chapter is like a recap of what happened at the end of the last chapter. Please…review more. I like to hear your opinions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**WARNING: There is a lot of cussing in this chapter. **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 14: What Happened To You?**

(Bexxi's POV; Great Hall Dinner)

I decided to sit with the Marauders for dinner. I didn't want to be alone anymore and they kept encouraging me to eat. Okay…encouraging isn't the word…more like BUGGING me to eat. So I started eating again and let me tell you! It felt good to eat. I felt my stomach fill up and I felt my face become less bony. I don't know how much I hate but I suspected it was a lot!

Remus was being quiet. He only talked when someone asked him a question, but he would give a short answer, and the other time he talked was when he asked for someone to pass something to him.

I looked at him as I chewed on some bread. "Remus…you know that Katelyn wouldn't want you to be like this. So at least try to smile or something…"

"There's no point," Remus whispered hoarsely.

I had to strain to hear him. I sighed heavily. "Remus…does your life revolve around Katelyn?"

"Yes…"

"Aww…that's so sweet!"

Remus blushed and he started eating again.

I smirked and went back to eating.

"Umm…Bekka…" James replied quietly.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

He gulped and pointed at the door.

I turned to the door and I screamed. "Katey!!!" I got up and I started running towards.

She smiled hugely and ran to me too.

We hugged each other so tight that we could have snapped each other in half. I started crying…and she started crying. We were holding each other as we cried. We were laughing slightly too. We pulled laughing, crying and smiling.

"I love you," I said giggling.

"I love you, too girly!" Katey exclaimed as she wiped her tears away.

Remus stood up and walked over to us slowly. He stood quietly behind me. Not saying one word.

Katey looked at him and her smile widened. She walked over to him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," Remus greeted shyly.

"Did you miss me?"

He smiled. "Of course I did. Now give me a hug."

She smiled and she threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up a bit and she giggled.

I smiled. _They look cute._

Then all of the sudden they kissed each other on the lips. It was a peck but it still was shocking. They pulled away embarrassed and blushing.

"Umm…" Remus started turning towards her.

"Just say it already!!!" James screamed annoyed.

Remus looked at him and smiled. He looked back at Katey and he started blushing big time. "Umm…Katelyn, I really like you. And we're really good friends. And I realized that I wanna be more than friends…"

"Get to the point!" James yelled interrupting him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He blushed even more.

Katey smiled and her eyes even smiled. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

(Katey's POV)

I was smiling and I turned around. My smile faded lightly.

Lily was looking at me with happy tears in her eyes. She stood up and she was looking down at her feet biting her lip.

I smiled again and I walked over to her. I stood in front of her looking at her bowing head. "Hi Lils."

She looked up and she smiled weakly. "Hi Katey. I'm so glad you're okay."

I nodded smiling. I chuckled lightly, "Heh. Me too."

Lily laughed a little. "I just wanted to let you know that…"

I closed the distance between us by hugging her. "I forgive you, Lils."

She smiled and hugged me back. She started to sob in my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she canted over and over again as she sobbed.

I held her close as tears streamed down my face. I rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Lils. Shh. Everything is better now. Everything is a lot better now."

Bexxi walked over to us and she hugged us both. She started crying as well.

James sighed and smiled in relief. "Finally."

(Three Weeks Later)

I trudged into the Gryffindor Common Room and I flopped down onto the couch. "Ugh…I had to make so much up!!! I am so tired!!!"

Bexxi flopped down in the couch-chair that was next to the couch. "I know. I had a lot to make up too. I wanna sleep…" She closed her eyes.

Lily came bounding in the room with a cheerful smile on her face. "Hey girlies." She sat down on the other couch-chair that was on the other side of me.

Bexxi and I groaned in reply.

Lily giggled. "This is only your guys' fault. Except for you, Katey. You were in a coma so you have an excuse."

"Thank you," I mumbled into the couch pillow.

"But…Bexxi…you shouldn't have let yourself fall that far behind."

"I know…" Bexxi mumbled grabbing the pillow from behind her back and putting it behind her head.

Lily opened her mouth about to say something but my snoring cut her off. She looked at me and laughed.

I sat up quickly and looked around with tired eyes. "Whatsgoingon?" I slurred together as I rubbed my eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys. You aren't being fun anymore."

"Lils…that is because I am tired as hell. I want to sleep!!!!"

"But…but…but…"

I groaned, "Liiily!!!! Please!!!"

"Sorry," Lily apologized pouting.

I covered my face groaning. "Don't. Do. That. Lily!!!"

"Do what?" Lily pouted even more adding puppy dog eyes.

I peeked through my fingers and I sighed heavily. "What do you want, Lily?"

"Let's do a 'girls' night tonight'!"

Bexxi and I groaned loudly. "No!!!!"

"But…but…but--."

"Another night, Lils. Bexxi and I are beat. We're going to bed. Night Bambi." I stood up and trudged up the stairs that seemed never ending!

"Night Lils," Bexxi mumbled tiredly as she trudged up the stairs.

Lily sighed and walked off to her Head's Dorm.

000

(The Next Day)

Bexxi, Lily and I were walking down the corridor to our next class when we bumped into two 16 year old Slytherins.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped at them.

"Wow…Beck…don't you even recognize who bumped into," one of them sneered.

We turned around glaring.

"Of course I do, Black! I could smell you from a mile!" I insulted him. I looked at the person standing next to him and he oddly looked familiar. "Who's your friend?"

Regulus Black sneered at me me even more. "Whats the matter Beck? Don't even recognize your own brother?!"

My mouth dropped and I knew instantly that it was my brother Danny.

He had dark brown hair and he had chocolate brown eyes. He still had my looks but they were harder since he was older. His face looked stone cold and he looked build up.

"What happened to you, Danny?" I asked fearful of the answer.

"What do you think?" He asked back and his voice wasn't high pitched. It was deep and dark.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at him.

"I became older. Isn't it obvious? Voldemort doesn't take little kids to be his followers."

I gasped. "You didn't…"

He smirked like Regulus Black. He lifted his left sleeve and there it was…the Dark Mark.

"Oh my god," Bexxi whispered as she gasped.

"Oh no…" Lily whispered looking at me.

I looked down at the ground as tears streamed out of my eyes like a river. Like a never ending river. I looked up glaring at Black. "Son of bitch!!!!" I yelled lunging at him.

Bexxi and Lily grabbed me and held me back.

"No. Katey, don't," Bexxi replied holding tight onto my shoulders.

"He's not worth it," Lily said holding on tight to my waist.

"You son of a bitch!!! Son of a mother fucking bitch!!!" I screamed trying to pull away from Lily and Bexxi restrains.

Regulus sneered at me. "Now…I am quite _sure_ that you aren't talking to me darling." He smirked.

"Let me go!"

"No, Katey!!!" They yelled still trying their best to hold me back.

"Aren't you proud of me sister?" Danny asked.

I looked at him and my face softened.

"I am more than you ever were. Mother is going to love me. Just love me. And maybe father will love me too."

"Danny, why did you do this? This isn't you! I know this isn't you!!!"

"You don't know me!!!" He screamed at me. "You never did! You never even tried! Everything is about you! Everything is always about you! It's not fair!!!"

I bit my trembling lip. "Danny…please…"

"Now you're begging for mercy aren't you?"

"No. Just please don't do this. This will fuck up your life and you know it!"

Danny sneered at me. "You're pathetic."

Regulus laughed evilly at his side. "Got that right."

I glared at him and my anger bubbled up inside of me. "Let…me…go…now!" I growled feeling Timber's anger.

"Katey we can't," Bexxi whispered.

"You could get expelled," Lily whispered too.

"I don't care. I'm gonna kill him!!!!"

"You couldn't kill shit!" Regulus yelled with darkness and evilness in the deep pools of his hard grey eyes.

"What's going on here?" Sirius asked walking over to us with Remus, James, and Peter.

I was still struggling against Bexxi and Lily. "Black…I am going to murder your brother. Don't you dare try to stop me!" I pulled against Bexxi and Lily but I felt more people hold me back. I looked and saw Remus and James holding me back too.

Sirius looked at Regulus and he pulled out his wand. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing. Just helped my pal Daniel out," Regulus answered patting Danny's shoulder.

Sirius's eyes widen and he looked at Danny. "How…what…why?" Sirius growled at the last question.

"He asked me to. And I think he would be a lovely Death Eater. Much better than his blood traitor of a sister."

Remus was the one who growled now. He took a step forward but James held him back letting Lily and Bexxi hold me back.

Regulus laughed a cold hard laugh. "Oh this is just too good! Lupin and Beck? Dating!" He laughed again.

I heard Remus growl again and James grunted trying to hold the werewolf back.

Regulus and Danny walked away smirking and laughing.

Danny turned his head and he smirked evilly at me. His smirk said, "someday sister…I am going to kill you."

000

(Nighttime Gryffindor Common Room)

I was sitting on the couch glaring into the fire with hatred eyes.

Bexxi and Lily sat down next to me.

"Katey…are you okay?" Bexxi asked.

I shook my head. "No. My brother is a Death Eater. What am I supposed to do?"

Lily bit her lip. "Katey…don't blame yourself for this."

I ignored what Lily said. "No matter what…I am going to kill Regulus Black if it is the last thing I do."

And it will be the last thing I do. I will not leave this world if Regulus Black is still roaming free and alive. And that is a promise.

**

* * *

AN: Please review. That is all I have to say. **


	15. Protective Friends and Blow Ups

**AN: Please review more~!!! I love your reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Plz people…if I owned this Lily and James would be alive and Harry and Draco would be together and Remus will be with Sirius. AND…I would have Pettigrew dead for trying to betray James and Lily. Just saying…if you don't get this…I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: Over protective friends that might be a little scary and Remus blows up sorta. There will be a flashback and…some gushy making up. **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 15: Protective Friends and Blows Up**

(Common Room; Katey's POV)

I woke up around ten in the morning. Obviously it was a Saturday morning and it was a trip to Hogsmeade weekend. I was sitting on the Common Room waiting for Lily and Bexxi.

Bexxi was still asleep and I wanted to let her sleep since she was up all night studying. Poor girl.

Lily was probably taking a shower in her Heads Bathroom that was in her Heads Room. After her shower she would get dressed and avoid Potter as she walked here.

"Hi…" Remus greeted me quietly. He sat down next to me and he looked really pale and tired.

"Hi," I whispered. I didn't want to talk too loud and give him a headache. "You look tired."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Full Moon coming up?"

"Yeah…"

"Then shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's not until tomorrow night." He shrugged.

"Remus, you need your rest."

He looked at me and smiled weakly. "I can rest later."

I sighed heavily giving up. "All right. You werewolves are very stubborn, did you know that."

He laughed weakly and tiredly. "Yeah. We are."

I smiled and giggled. "So…what are you going to do today besides doing what I told you to do?"

"Well…" He started blushing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me today."

"A date?"

"Yeah…" He started at his hands. "It's okay if you don't want to. I'll understand if you wouldn't want to hang out with someone that isn't much fun to hang out…especially in this state."

I shook my head smiling. "You babble a lot. I really would love too, Remus. But today I'm going to hang out with Lily and Bexxi."

"No you're not!" Bexxi yelled coming down the stairs and Lily yelled it too as she walked into the Common Room.

"Huh? But I thought…--?"

"Katelyn, it's okay, really. I mean this is like the first date you had in years," Lily replied sitting down next to me.

I ignored her comment on the 'first date you had in years'. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go have fun," Bexxi assured me as she sat down next to Lily.

"Um…okay." I looked at Remus. "Give me a few minutes."

"Okay," Remus replied as I got up and ran to the dorm I shared with Bexxi and those…L, blonde, bimbo, hags.

Thankfully those three bimbos weren't in the room at the time. I walked over to my dresser and I started throwing things out that I knew I wouldn't wear. Then I found the perfect clothes.

I put them on and I smiled at my reflection in the full length mirror.

I had on a pink Marilyn Blouson sweater. Over my sweater, I had a long sweater wrap like shawl that stopped around my hips, it was white and it had longs sleeves. I had on light blue skinny jeans that hugged my curves. Since I was only 5 feet and 5 inches…and Remus was 6 feet and 2 inches, I decided to wear shoes that had a platform. They weren't the hippie platform shoes…I am so not like that. They had a front buckle strap with a matching ankle buckle and they were black. They also added about four or five inches to my height so I wouldn't be like a child compared to him. I just hoped that I wouldn't break my neck when I was walking down the stairs or wherever he was taking me.

I combed my hair so that it would look nice and it was slightly curly since Bexxi braided my hair when I asked her too. I had black eyeliner on, pink eye shadow, pink lip-gloss and pink blush.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I walked down the stairs and saw that Bexxi and Lily were giving Remus a little talk…

"See here, Lupin," Bexxi started as she sighed a little. "I don't wanna hurt you. But if you hurt Katelyn…I will make sure that _you_ are the next on to get hurt. Do I make myself clear?"

Remus nodded nervously. "Uh-huh."

"Glad you understand," Lily spoke smiling a little evilly.

I sighed shaking my head and rolling my eyes. I walked down the rest of the stairs. "Girls, leave him alone."

They looked at me smiling and then they looked at Remus giving him glares and warning looks.

Remus stood up and turned around. His mouth practically fell to the floor. "Umm…"

I smiled and walked over to him. "Ready to go?"

He nodded quickly and he took my hand shyly.

We walked out of the common room and to Hogsmeade.

(Hogsmeade)

I could tell that he was nervous and I knew that_ I _was nervous. We were kinda walking around awkwardly.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I dunno. You asked me, remember? Thought that you had some sort of plan here," I replied joking a little.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah…I just don't know where to go or what to do."

I smiled and giggled a little. "We can go to Honeydukes. I know how much you love that place."

He perked up a little and I sensed him relax a bit. "Okay." He smiled now. And it wasn't a little smile it was a big full blown out smile.

I smiled even more now cause now…he was having fun too.

We walked into Honeydukes and to our surprise there weren't that many people there.

_They must all be at Madam Puttifoot's…gross. I hate that place. It's a small, cramped tea shop with decor on the tacky side of frilly (such as floating golden cherubs throwing pink confetti), located just off High Street. The only Hogwarts students who seem to patronize the place are trysting couples. I am NOT that type whatsoever. Well I kinda was but I never wanted to go somewhere that was WAY too girly and FRILLY for my taste. _

Remus looked around the shop. "Wow…it's kinda empty here."

"Ten gallons that they're all at Madam Puttifoot's," I mumbled.

Remus bit his lip. "Why? Do you wanna go there?"

I looked at him with wide eyes as I shook my head. "No way! I hate that place."

"So you've been there before?"

"Yeah. A few years ago. I never went there again." My smile was now gone from my face as I remembered the last time I went there.

"Oh…okay. But what's so bad about it?"

I looked away from him. "You don't wanna know. It's just…too…girly for me. It's a place where mushy-gushy couples go. I'm not a mushy-gushy type of person. Bexxi's been there a few times but she rarely goes there anymore."

"Hmm…" Remus wandered off in search of his favorite chocolate.

I smiled weakly and I looked out the window. My mouth dropped and I glared out the window. I walked out of the shop.

"Rebecca Song! Lillian Evans!!!" I screamed.

"Eep!!!" I heard Bexxi yelp.

"Now we're in for it," I heard Lily mumbled.

"Damn right you are!" I stalked over to them. "What are you doing here?!" I hissed at them.

"We wanted to make sure he was treating you right," Bexxi answered as she hid behind Lily.

"Yeah. We wanted to make sure that you were okay. That you weren't hurt or anything," Lily answered as she elbowed Bexxi in he ribs.

"Ow!" Bexxi pulled away from Lily holding her ribs. "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! Why don't you trust him?"

"It's not that we don't trust him…we just want…want to protect you," Bexxi whispered pouting.

I sighed heavily. "Okay. I'm not mad anymore. But please leave. This is my first date in like three years! Please do not ruin it!" I stalked off back into the shop, slamming the front door hard causing the bell to fall off the door.

The owner, Ambrosius Flume, looked at me with piercing eyes. "Fix it."

I nodded. "Sorry." I picked up the bell and I tried to put it back up but I was too short.

"Here," Remus replied putting his bag of goodies down as he took the bell from he. He fastened the bell back onto the door with no problem. He waved his wand muttering a spell, a sticking charm I presume, to make the bell stay on the door.

I smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled down at me. "No problem. Do you want anything?"

I shook my head. "No. I still have a few treats that Lily gave me left."

He nodded. "Okay." He picked up his bag of goodies. "Where did you go?"

"Oh…I saw Lily and Bexxi here and I had a little chat with them." I took his hand in mine.

He blushed lightly. "Oh. Okay."

"Where to now?" I asked as we walked out of Honeydukes and as we walked up back the road where Hogwarts was.

Remus sighed slightly. "I want to take you somewhere."

It didn't take long for me to realize that he was taking me to the Shrieking Shack.

"The Shrieking Shack?" I looked up at him as we walked closer to it. "Is that where we're going?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

"I tried to get in there once but it wouldn't open. Are we going to just stay outside and look at it?"

He shook his head. "No. We're going in."

"How are we going to get in? No one can get in. Everyone's tried."

"I know a way." He squeezed my hand gently. "Come on."

I saw that we were approaching the Whomping Willow. "Umm…that's the Whomping Willow. Why are we going there?"

"You'll see," he whispered. He handed me his goodies and he pulled his wand out. He pointed his wand at the tree as it started to move. "_Immobulus!"_

The tree froze in mid swing. It was about to knock the wind out of Remus but he had said the spell and made it freeze.

I stared at it in wonderment. I had no idea that you could actually _freeze_ the tree so it wouldn't attack you.

He took my hand, the one that wasn't carrying his goodies, and he lead me inside…the Whomping Willow…? Inside? I never knew there was an inside of the Whomping Willow…

We walked down a scary looking hallway. Then we walked up some scary stone stairs that was in the scary hallway.

I grabbed onto Remus's arm slightly. I am not going to lie…I was scared. Big time scared.

He pushed on this trap door and it opened. He stood up all the way and climbed out of the hole in the trap door.

I handed him his goodies and I saw that he carelessly tossed them to the side as he helped me out of the hole. I grabbed his sweets and goodies.

He took my hand again and he lead me up the stairs.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack. Aren't we?" I asked him in a whisper.

He nodded. "Come on," he whispered back.

I looked at the walls as we walked up and I noticed that the walls were swinging in a way.

We walked into what looked like a bedroom.

I saw a bed and it was torn up badly. The walls in this room as well were swinging in a way and they had scratches on them. I walked to the wall as Remus walked to the bed and sat down on it. I ran my fingers over the scratches.

I turned around to look at Remus and I saw him eating his candies and goodies as he stared around the room. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Why did you bring me here? Just out of curiosity."

He sighed heavily and he unwrapped another candy. He popped it into his mouth and chewed on it.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked softly as I placed my hand on top of his.

He snatched his hand away. "Why are you with me?"

I was a bit taken back by his question. "Umm…because I like you. And I wanted to date you. Why do you ask?"

"That's not what I meant. Why are you with me when you know that I'm a werewolf?" He asked angrily. His hands were shaking with rage and I had no idea why. Had I done something to upset him?

"Remus are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

He stood up abruptly. "No I am not okay! I am some kind of monster! I change into something that wants human blood! That is not human! That is not natural! I am a beast! A monstrous beast!!!"

I stared up at him worried. But at the same time…I…couldn't help but like him. He was much more than some kind of monster. To me he was way more. But if anyone else knew they would look at him like a monstrous…I know that I never would.

"You aren't a monstrous beast," I spoke softly as I stood up. "You're much more than that."

He walked away from me towards a window that had broken shutters on them. "You're wrong! I am something I don't want to be! I am a werewolf! Nothing more than that! I am changing! I'll never be the same again! People will fear me…I will want to feed on those people! Hurt those people…kill those people!!! I could hurt you…"

I walked over to him and I wrapped my arms around him from behind. "I don't believe that. You are not a monster. That werewolf is not you. I cannot believe that you think that. That werewolf that you change into is not you. It never was. It never will be. You're wrong…not me. You won't hurt anyone. You won't hurt me. I know you, Remus. You can control what happens."

I turned him around to face me. I placed my hand where his heart was.

"This heart here…is the real Remus John Lupin. The Remus that I am dating. The Remus…that…I…" I took a deep breath. "That I am falling in love with."

He looked at me and then he shook his head. "Katelyn…no…you shouldn't…"

"I don't care what you say. I'll follow my heart no matter what. I listen to my heart." I gave him a peck on the lips before I ran out of the room, the Shrieking Shack, the scary hallway, the Whomping Willow, and all the way to the Hogwarts castle.

I leaned against the side of the entrance. I placed my hand over my heart hoping that my hand could calm it down. My heart was beating a mile a minute…and it wasn't from al the running I did. Please…that was nothing…

It was beating so fast because…I had told him how I felt about him. I hadn't revealed my feelings to a boy in three long years. I didn't date anyone in three long years…three years…is a long time…a really long time.

I walked back to my dorm. As I walked, memories came flooding back to me. Ones that I wish stayed out of my mind…

(Flashback Three Years ago)

It was my fourth year of being in Hogwarts. I was excited of course. I was excited to see all my friends again. I was excited about seeing all those cute boys again. Like Ethan Charles.

Ethan Charles was one of the most popular boys at school next to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew…okay Pettigrew as popular as the other three but he was in the top twenty at least. He was in Gryffindor. He had black hair and blue eyes. Something you don't see as much. He had a strong face that was never soft and he had a body that was well built. Quidditch was good to him. He was a bad boy. Obviously. That's why every single girl in the school wanted to date him…even Lily wanted to date him.

He asked me out and I said yes. We went out for almost four months. It would have been a fifth…until…that day.

He told me to met him at Madam Puttifoot's at one in the afternoon. I did… And I was excited since it was Valentine's day and our fifth month at 3 in the afternoon.

When I walked into the little tea spot, I saw him and…Lauri Olsen all over each other.

I yelled and screamed at him. I screamed at him for so long and so hard that my face was completely red.

He tried to come up with a good excuse saying that she came onto me and I tried to stop her. He had his hand up her shirt!

"I may not be the brightest person in the world but I know when I've been cheated on!" I screamed at him. "I never want to see or talk to you again. If you try to, I will hex you into oblivion and you know I will, Charles!!!"

That was the last thing I had ever said to him.

We would cross paths but we never acknowledged each other. It was as if we didn't even know each other. As if we hadn't dated at all.

(End of Flashback)

Him and Lauri were still dating…like I care. I don't think it will be long before she gets knocked up and then Charles will leave her. Then I will go and laugh in her face for being so idiotic and dating a complete asshole.

I walked into the Common Room and speaking of the asshole and slut…they were making out on the couch. I gagged and walked past them.

I felt him watching me but I never turned around. I was about to walk up the stairs when…

"Katelyn!" I heard Remus call my name as he ran into the Common Room.

I stopped and turned around to look at him.

His hair was a mess and he scratches on his face. His breath was rigid. "Can I talk to you?" He asked softly.

I looked at Charles and I saw that he was looking at me as Lauri whispered things in his ear. I didn't need a rocket science to know what she was saying.

I walked over to Remus and he pulled over to a corner. "What is it, Remus?" I asked him.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It wasn't right of me. I was just…I was so confused."

"About what?"

"About you liking someone like me. It's hard to believe."

"For you maybe. But not for me. I believe that I like you. It's been like that."

"Been? What do you mean?"

"I've liked you around the time when summer ended. When I saw you in the train station, I knew that it was true. But I was scared to tell you my feelings. My feelings have been rejected before. More than once. I just don't want it to happen again."

Remus caressed my cheek softly. "I would never do that to you. I trust you. I believe your feelings. You like me for me, even when you know what I am. How could I be mad about that?"

I smiled and I laughed slightly. "I have no idea."

He smiled too. He leaned in and he brushed his lips against mine softly and quickly. "I should be going to bed now. You wanted me to get some rest and I will." He gave me another peck on the lips and he walked up his dormitory stairs.

I walked over to my stairs and I walked up the steps too. I flopped onto my bed with a happy sigh. I looked at the clock and realized that it was 8 pm. I hadn't known it had gotten so late. No wonder why Remus was going to bed now.

I stared up at the ceiling smiling happily. I was finally happy. I hadn't been this happy in three years. Three long years.

I am finally happy. I am finally happy with my boyfriend, Remus John Lupin. The best boyfriend I had in my life. Hopefully it will last…

**

* * *

AN: Okay…please review. I want more reviews. I would highly appreciate it. I think that this chapter was weird…but I was bored so I just wrote it. lol.**


	16. Complications

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy reading books that caught my attention. Please enjoy! And leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 16: Complications **

(Katey's POV)

I woke up that morning happily. I was happy cause I had the guy of my dreams as my boyfriend. What could go wrong?

Christmas Vacation was in another month and three weeks. Oh goodie. I cannot wait. NOT! I had to go home and stay with my mom for Christmas Vacation. And my dad…and Danny…or…at least a Danny look-a-like.

I got ready for the long Sunday homework day. I always did my homework on Sundays unless the teacher said that it was due the next day.

I wore a pair of grey sweats and a plain long sleeved shirt. I brushed my hair but I didn't put any make-up on. I didn't really see the point since I for sure wasn't going anywhere.

I grabbed my books, the amount of parchment I would need, quills, ink wells and the notes I had written down. I walked down the stairs with my arms and hands full of my supplies. I sat down on the couch and laid everything out onto the table.

I sighed heavily and began working on my homework and projects.

(Three Hours Later)

It was now 1pm. I was still working on my homework since I was loaded with tons and tons of it. Stupid coma! Made me be so far behind school…

I was wondering where Remus was. But then I remembered what he told me…

"_Hi…" Remus greeted me quietly. He sat down next to me and he looked really pale and tired._

"_Hi," I whispered. I didn't want to talk too loud and give him a headache. "You look tired."_

"_I couldn't sleep."_

"_Full Moon coming up?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Then shouldn't you be resting?"_

"_It's not until tomorrow night." He shrugged._

"_Remus, you need your rest."_

_He looked at me and smiled weakly. "I can rest later."_

………

_I smiled and I laughed slightly. "I have no idea."_

_He smiled too. He leaned in and he brushed his lips against mine softly and quickly. "I should be going to bed now. You wanted me to get some rest and I will." He gave me another peck on the lips and he walked up his dormitory stairs._

I sighed and smiled happily. I was really happy nowadays…but then…something could happen and kill my happiness. It happened all the time. So if it did happen I wouldn't be shocked,

I heard Bexxi walk down the stairs and I heard Lily walk into the common room. I looked up and saw them exchange glances. They walked over to a corner and started talking.

I sat up and pretended to read over my Potions Essay as I listened to their conversation.

(Bexxi's POV)

I told Lily that I had to talk to her about something important. Something very important. She rushed over as soon as I sent her that note.

I got nervous when I saw that Katey was in the Common Room. Then Lily walked in and I motioned her to walk over to the corner that I was walking to.

"What do you need to tell me, Bexxi?" Lily asked.

I bit my lip and I got tears in my eyes. "I am the worst friend in the whole world."

Lily's face expression turned from worry to confusion. "Bexxi…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that I have a crush on Remus."

Lily's mouth dropped. "But…but Katey is…--"

"I know she is. I am such a terrible friend! I want him to be mine so bad. I have dreams about him dumping her and coming to me telling me that he loves me and wants to be my husband."

"Rebecca! You can't! Katelyn is happy for once. She hasn't been this happy on a relationship since…you-know-who…"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know who I mean!" She waved her hand.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"But seriously Bexxi. You can't. Katey is happy with Remus. He's happy with her, too. I can see it in his eyes."

I sighed. "I didn't ask for this. I just feel drawn to him. There is something so mysterious about him and…and I can't help it!"

Lily sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "I am going back to my dorm and you go upstairs and think about this. You really need to think whats more important. Katey? Or some boy?" She walked out of the room and the portrait hole.

I sighed again and walked upstairs. I sat on my bed and started thinking about what I had learned.

(Katey's POV)

I bit my trembling lip as tears flooded out of my eyes.

_Bexxi liked my Remus?_

I sniffed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. I shoved all my homework into my books and stood up. I started pacing the room.

_What do I do? What do you do when your 'best friend' falls for your boyfriend? The boyfriend that you have been dating him for like three weeks. What should you do? Should you hate your friend and be with the guy? Should you break up with the guy so he could be with your best friend? Should you give up your happiness so your friend could be happy? Risk a great guy? Risk one of the best friends you ever had? WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?!_

(Lily's POV)

I sat down on the couch with a heavy huff. I was in the Heads Common Room replaying what had happened in my head.

Bexxi had just told me that she liked Remus. And maybe that she would rather have Katey unhappy if it made her happy.

_What is going on here?!_

I groaned angrily.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Potter asked as she walked down his stairs in his pajamas.

I ignored him and laid my arms over my eyes hoping that my throbbing headache would go away.

I heard him walk over to me. I felt him put a hand over my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," he mumbled as he felt my forehead.

I shoved his hands away from me. "Don't touch me, Potter. I don't want you touching me. I am already having a stressful day. I don't need you making it worse."

"Okay." He sat down next to me and I groaned again. "You can tell me anything and everything Lily. I will always be here for you."

I rolled my eyes. Potter was not helping my throbbing headache. "Go away, Potter. You are not helping my headache. I need to be alone. So leave me alone!"

He sighed and left me to be alone. I heard him rummaging through the fridge looking for some afternoon breakfast.

I bit my lip trying hard not to cry.

_Everything could end…all because of some stupid boy. I hate boys. I hope someday girls will rule the world and never have to worry about stupid boys ruining everything!!!! _

(6:30pm; Katey's POV)

I laid my quill down and I was rather impressed that I got a lot of work done. I had done all my make-up work for Charms and Transfiguration. I also did all my homework for all my classes so that was really good. I still had a lot of make-up work to do but the teachers said that I could turn it whenever. They were still worried about me since I got into a coma out of the blue. I had told them that it came out of nowhere and they took it.

Then I heard footsteps come down the stairs and I turned around. I smiled when I saw Remus walking down the stairs being pale white.

I looked at Bexxi out of the corner of my eye and I saw her straighten up a little from where she was. I frowned as Remus sat down next to me.

"How are you?" He asked me after he kissed my cheek.

I shrugged. "Crappy. Tired. Emotional." I sighed and groaned.

He frowned slightly. "Why? Whats wrong?" His face turned into worry.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'm fine. I've just been working really hard lately. Tired is all. Its making me go all emotion crazy or whatever."

Whenever I was tired or my mind was somewhere else…I never made any sense of what I was saying.

He nodded slowly. "Right…"

I smiled weakly. "Sorry. Kinda…mind scattered right now." I looked at Bexxi out of the corner of my eyes and saw her watching me and Remus out of the corners of _her_ eyes. I sighed heavily and turned my focus onto the interesting glowing red and orange fire.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem…I don't know…not like yourself," Remus asked as he pulled me close to him.

I sighed once again and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I'm just really stressed out right now."

He rubbed my shoulder gently. "I'm sorry."

I inhaled his scent and it felt like a drug to me. But not a strong drug…whatever that meant.

He started to stroke my hair. "Come upstairs with me." He stood up and stretched a little.

I stood up and I stretched for about a minute since my muscles were so sore and tired.

He took my hand and led me up to his dorm room. He walked inside, with me following behind, and he walked over to his bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and his bed was really comfy. It was so opposite to my bed. My bed had to be one of the most uncomfortable beds in the entire castle. "Your bed is more inviting than mine." I smiled and laughed weakly.

He smiled weakly down at me. "How so?"

"My bed is really uncomfortable. I hate it. I rather sleep on the floor than my own bed."

He scowled a little as he thought. "Maybe you should tell a teacher. Maybe Dumbledore or McGonagall."

I shrugged. "Eh…I'll just sleep in your bed." I smiled hugely at him.

He smiled again and I saw him strain a little.

I sat up and crossed my legs. "Are you okay?"

He took a breath as he closed his eyes. He started to rub his temples. "Yeah. Fine. Just really tired."

I chewed my lip wondering why he was so tired and then I remembered him saying that tonight was a Full Moon, "Oh yeah. Tonight is a Full Moon, huh?"

He nodded and rubbed his face. "Yeah…"

"Maybe you should rest a bit more." I placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

He looked at the watch on his wrist. "No. It's almost time for me to leave. I have about fifteen minutes or so."

"Oh…" I started to chew on my lip again as I thought about what I heard Lily and Bexxi talking about. I hadn't realized that Remus was staring and talking to me until he shook my shoulder lightly.

I jerked a little and I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Are you okay, Katelyn? I mean…are you _really_ okay."

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

He gave me the, I-don't-believe-you, look. "Mhmm."

I sighed and I laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He held my hand gently in his and he started to stroke the top of my hand with his thumb.

I shook my head. "Just about a lot of different stuff."

He laid down next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Do you not want to tell me?"

I shrugged and I turned over so I was facing him. "It's complicated."

He pulled me closer to him and he rested his forehead against mine. "You can tell my anything and everything, Katelyn. We know deep secrets about each other. I won't tell anyone."

I sighed for about the millionth time that day and I brushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes. "I know, Remus. I know."

He kissed my forehead softly and he started stroking my hair again.

I closed my eyes and I inhaled in his scent again. His strong scent. His strong scent melted my brain and I fell asleep.

It was a little while later when I felt him pulling away from me.

I opened my eyes and I sat up. "Where are you going?"

He turned around and smiled weakly. "Full Moon, remember?"

I looked down at my hands. "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting. Sorry."

He shook his head. "It's okay. No need to apologize."

I nodded and I started chewing my lip again.

He grabbed my chin gently and made me look up at his serious face. "Stop doing that. You're going to damage your lips."

I stopped and my heart seemed to stop working. "I know…it's a bad habit…"

He smiled but his smile didn't meet his eyes. "I know it's a bad habit. I saw that you've passed it onto Bekka and Lily."

I smiled sheepishly. "That's not my fault. They always hang around me when I'm stressed. And when I'm stressed I always bit my lip."

He chuckled a little. "You're so adorable."

I was about to chew on my lip but I started to chew on the inside of my cheek instead as I started to blush.

"Katelyn," he scolded as he leaned away from me putting his hands on his hips…but in a manly way…if there is one.

I stopped and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Ah-ha! I am chewing on my cheek. Not my lip. So there!" I giggled at his stunned face.

He sighed shaking his head at me. "Katelyn, what am I going to do with you?"

I smiled hugely. "Love me."

He smiled at me and his eyes twinkled a little. "Trust me…I'm half way there already, darling."

I continued smile hugely. "Really?"

He looked at me with a suspicious look. "Maybe…"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

His smiling and joking face turned into a frown. "I need to go." He walked out of his dorm waving goodbye to me.

I watched after him. I got up and I ran after him. "Remus!" I yelled to him.

He stopped walking and he turned around as he was about to climb through the portrait hole. "Yes?"

I ran into his arms and I held him tightly.

He almost fell over since I caught him off guard but he grabbed onto the portrait opening. He stood up straight and returned the hug.

I started crying softly as I buried my head in his neck.

He started to rub my back and whisper soothing words in my ears.

"Please, Remus. Please be careful, Remus," I whispered as I cried softly.

"I will," he whispered back. "Don't worry about me."

"I have to. I care about you…I worry. That's who I am."

He smiled and he kissed my temple since that was the only skin that was showing for him to kiss.

I didn't release my hold on him. I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't. I didn't want too.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight if that'll help you. It'll be a lot more comfortable than sleeping in your own bed, wouldn't?" He asked me.

I sniffed and I nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

He pulled away from me gently and he gave me a meaningful peck on the lips. "I'll be okay. I promise." And with that…he left.

I wiped my eyes and I walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I walked over to Remus's bed and I laid down on his bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and I could smell him on his blankets.

I sighed. _This isn't helping me at all!_

I got up and I walked over to the window. I sat on the window edge and stared up into the sky waiting for the Full Moon to come out from behind the clouds.

I sat there for about five minutes when the moon escaped from the clouds. It shone big and bright. But to me…it wasn't beautiful…it was evil.

I heard howling of pain and anger. I even heard a little of his pain and anger in those howls.

I bit my lip and wrapped my arms around me tightly to secure myself. It felt that if I didn't I would come tumbling apart.

I leaned my head on the glass and I stared up at the moon. I felt my eyelids get heavy. I tried to stay awake but I failed.

(Hours Later)

_I woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" I wondered. _

_I wasn't where I fell asleep. I was…in a house. A nice house. _

_I heard a baby giggling and I walked to where I heard the sound. I was in the living room looking at a baby boy sitting on the floor playing with…a toy wand?_

"_Who is this boy?" I asked myself. _

_Then someone walked out of the kitchen drying her hands with a washcloth. "Harry. Don't put that in your mouth." She scolded her son, I think it was her son, as she walked over to the boy and took the toy wand out of his hand. _

_Then everything went black and then I was upstairs with the boy. He was sitting in his crib and he had his hands in his mouth._

_I smiled and laughed a little. He was so adorable and I could have sworn I've seen him before. I felt attached to him…and I felt protective of him…I don't know why. _

_The woman from before ran into the room and slammed the door shut. She locked it and she turned around to look at her son._

_I gasped lightly. "Lily?" _

_Lily looked older. She looked like she was at least 20 or 21. I think she was 21._

_She had tears rolling down her face. She picked up her son and held him close. "I love you Harry. No matter what happens…mommy's always going to be there for you."_

_I looked at her confused. "What is she talking about?" I thought. "What the hell is going on?"_

_The door burst open with a great force and Lily screamed holding onto her son. Protecting him from danger. _

"_Give me the boy," a voice ordered._

_Lily put her son in the crib and faced the figure. "Please don't hurt him! Don't hurt him. Please…don't kill him."_

_Lily was begging…she never begs…really…what is going on?_

"_Please…kill me instead. Spare him. Just take me!" Lily begged. _

_The figure took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Very well then. Avada Kedavra!"_

_My eyes widened as the spell hit Lily and she screamed as she hit the floor._

I opened my eyes as I started breathing heavily. I looked around the room frantically and I saw Black and Pettigrew staring at me like I was a skitzo.

"What's up with you?" Black asked.

I ignored his question. "Where's Remus?"

"In the Hospital Wing. He isn't feeling well."

"Cut the crap, Black! I know…" I got off the window sill and I stretched my aching muscles.

"What do you mean you know?" Black asked confused.

I sighed heavily. "I know about Remus's…condition."

"How?"

"He told me."

"When?"

"Black! I do not have time to answer your stupid questions!" I walked out of their dorm and I walked into the dorm I lived in.

I didn't even look at Rebecca when I walked past her. I walked straight to my dresser and I got dressed for school quickly. I brushed my hair quickly. I didn't do anything special with it so it was all wavy and kinda bushy. But…it looked better than its normal wavy, bushy self.

I put my shoes on and I swung my bag over my shoulder. I walked to the Hospital Wing with a lot of things on my mind.

I walked through the doors quietly and I looked around. I frowned when I couldn't find Remus.

"Need something, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to me. Her face turned to concern. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just looking for Remus…Lupin?" I asked the last part in a question to see if she knew him or not.

She smiled. "Yes, I know him. He gets sick a lot."

I laughed a little. "I know about his condition."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Okay then. Well…let me show you where he is." She led me to a door and she opened it. "He's in there."

"Thank you," I replied smiling. I walked into the dimly light room. "Remus?"

"Katelyn?" He sat up a little. "Ah!" He winced.

I rushed over to his side and I made him lay back down. "Just rest, Remus."

He tried to smile happily but he could only smile weakly for he was very tired. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered.

I smiled weakly also and I held his hand in mine. "I'm glad that _you're_ here."

He chuckled lightly. "I told you I will be fine." He studied my face. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him and I pretended not to understand. "What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong. What is it?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Katelyn…I know you better than that. Now tell me what's wrong."

I sighed heavily. "I had…a weird dream last night."

He sat up carefully. "What was it about?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Tell me what happened. Tell me what you saw."

"Well…I was in a house and then I saw a baby boy. He was really adorable. Then his mother walked out and took the toy wand away from him because he kept putting it in his mouth. Which is really random."

"What else?" Remus asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"Then everything went black. And I was in the baby's room. Then the mother walked in and I saw that it was Lily…"

His eyes widened slightly.

"And she looked like she was 21. Then she held her son and…someone burst the door open and demanded her to stand aside but she wouldn't…so…he killed her…"

"What happened next?"

"I dunno. I woke up. And that was it."

"Was it like you were there and no one could see you? Or was it like you were watching down from somewhere?"

"It was like I was there. But none of them noticed me."

"Maybe that was a vision…"

My mouth dropped slightly and my eyes widened. "But…if it was a vision…doesn't that mean that…?" I didn't dare finish my sentence.

"Maybe…maybe. Too bad we don't have Divination until tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah…I know."

The bell rang quietly and I barely heard it if it wasn't for my Wolf like hearing.

I stood up. "That was the bell. I'll see you when I can." I kissed his forehead and I headed off to Transfiguration.

(Bexxi's POV)

I walked with Lily to Transfiguration. "Lils, what do I do?"

Lily sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I don't know, Bexxi. Maybe you should just tell, Katey. Maybe she'll understand."

"Or maybe Timber will rip Tebo to shreds next time we transform. You know what Katelyn's like when Timber's angry."

"Well what do you suppose we do then?"

"I don't know!"

Lily groaned loudly. "I hate this!!! Why can't you just find someone else to like. This is the first time in three years that she has been this happy! And you're gonna ruin it because you're so selfish!" Lily stalked away leaving me standing in the hallway with my mouth open like a dummy.

(Lily's POV)

I didn't want to be so mean to Bexxi but she needs to understand that Katey is happy with Remus. And she better not ruin it. If she does…I may never speak to her again…

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I didn't know when a good stopping point was so I just stopped it here. Please review!**


	17. Tea Leaves

**AN: Okay…I do not know who the Divination teacher is so I am going to make it up. **

**Disclaimer: I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: There are some traitors in this chappie and some cussing. Like maybe a little. **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 17: Tea Leaves**

(Katey's POV)

I visited Remus in the Hospital Wing every chance I got. I copied down notes for him from our classes. He was like me…he hated to be behind. So I decided to help him.

It was Tuesday and it was Free Period. I had Divination next and I couldn't wait to figure out my dream. To see what it meant and if it was a dream vision or just a nightmare.

I was sitting in one of the chairs in Remus's private room doing my homework for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms as Remus slept.

I looked up from my homework and I started watching him sleep. He looked peaceful as he slept. He looked calm…he looked kind…he looked like he was not a werewolf on Full Moon nights.

As I looked at his face, I noticed a scar on his both of his cheeks. I knew why they were there and they looked like they've been reopened millions of times. Those scars were the opening for his werewolf jaw.

I got an image of his changing and I shook my head to get rid of it.

He turned over mumbling something. He smacked his lips together a few times before he fell back into his sleep.

I smiled and I looked up at the time when the bell rang. I gathered my stuff together and put it in my book bag. I walked over to his bed and I gave him a peck on the forehead before I rushed off to Divination.

(Divination)

I walked into Divination and I saw that we were reading Tea Leaves so I sat down across from Lily.

I smiled at her. "Hi Lils."

She smiled back. "Hello."

Professor Mora walked into the room and she looked around at her students. "All right. Today we will be reading tea leaves. So please take out your _Unfogging the Future _textbooks. Go to pages 5 and 6 and it will tell you the symbols for reading tea leaves. So now take the cup from the person sitting opposite you."

Everyone took their text books out and flipped to the required pages. Then they took their partners cups.

Professor Mora walked around and she stopped at James and Black. She looked at James. "What do you see?"

James looked in the cup and then looked at Sirius with confusion written on his face. He cleared his throat and looked through everything. "Um…I think I see a sun…and a uh…Lily-of-the-Valley?"

Professor smiled. "Now what does that mean?"

"Umm…" was James's reply.

I snickered. I leaned over the table. "If he can't figure out tea leaves, why is he here?" I asked Lily in a whisper.

She giggled and whispered back, "I have no idea."

"I think it means…" James said nervously. "Umm… a fortunate omen of realization, love, and marriage. And…you're gonna be happy…about it?"

Black burst out laughing and James blushed a deep red.

"At least I think that's what it is," James mumbled putting the cup in Professor Mora's offered hand.

She looked down and she smiled at James. "You got it correct, Potter." She placed the cup back down and walked away.

Black stopped laughing and he looked dead serious. "What?! I can't get married! I don't want too!"

James covered his mouth as he laughed.

Mora walked over to our table and she stared at me. "What do you see, dear?"

I gulped slightly as I looked into Lily's cup. "Lily has…what looks like…a Lizard and…" I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat. "The Grim…"

Mora looked at me with no expression on her face. "What does that mean?"

"This suggests treachery and the probability of a plot being laid against you by false and deceitful friends and…that you're going to die…"

Lily took the cup from me and looked in it. Her face paled and she looked up at me like she was going to puke.

Mora took _my cup_ from the table and looked into it. She screamed and dropped it.

Everyone looked at her.

Mora stared at me. "Honey…you have…the Grim…and the Kettle."

"What does that mean, Professor?" James asked Mora.

"The Grim is an omen of death. The Kettle is an omen of illness," she answered backing away from me.

I looked around the room and saw everyone staring at me. I grabbed my bag and I ran out of the room and I ran down those long stairs.

"Katelyn!" I heard Lily shout after me.

I ran faster and faster down the stairs, hoping to Merlin that I wouldn't trip. I bumped into someone but I didn't see who it was until they grabbed me.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" Ethan Charles asked as he gave me his 'flirty' smile.

"What do you want, Charles?" I asked venomously.

He stroked the side of my face. "Aw…come on. Don't be like that."

I glared at him. _What the hell does he want?!_ I pulled away from his hand like it was a burning flame.

Ethan tsked at me as he shook his head. "Come on, baby. You know how much I care about you."

"I found someone else."

Ethan laughed at me. "Please! Lupin? He is no competition."

"Oh really? That's rich! Remus is the best boyfriend I ever had. He actually cares about me."

Ethan scoffed. "Yeah right. He's just using you."

"Oh please! Someone's obviously jealous and will not let go of the past even though it is DONE and OVER with!" I slapped him across the cheek and I ran off.

I ran off to the Hospital Wing and I ran into Remus's private room.

He looked up from his book. "Katelyn?"

I walked over to his bed and I sat down on the edge of it.

"What's wrong?" He laid his bookmarked book down and he scooted over to me.

I bit my lip as it quivered.

"Tell me." He made me look at him.

I buried my face in his chest and I started sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around me and he used all the strength he had to lift me into his lap. He held me close as he stroked my hair. "What happened?"

"She had the Grim! Lily had the Grim in her cup!!!" I yelled as I sobbed.

He held me closer to him once I yelled that. He let me sob in his shirt all day.

That's right…I was there all day sobbing. I knew how my best friend was going to die…what would you do about it once you figured it out?

Madam Pomfrey knocked on Remus's private room door. She opened the door and she walked in. "Honey, you should be going. It's dinner time. You might want to eat something."

I looked at her and I wiped my eyes that still had tears in them. "Okay," I said and my voice sounded terrible. It was shaky and scratchy.

Remus kissed my forehead. "I'll be right here if you want to come back. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay," I whispered. I talked quietly since that was the only way I could talk. I stood up and I walked out of his room and to the Great Hall.

When I walked into the Great Hall, Lily ran over to me and hugged me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you. You had me worried," she spoke quickly as she wiped my tears away gently.

I smiled. "Lily, I'm fine. I was seeing Remus in the Hospital Wing."

Lily nodded and she led me to where they were sitting.

Bexxi looked up at me. "Where you been, Katey?"

"Seeing Remus in the Hospital Wing," I answered her as I sat down next to Lily.

"Oh," Bexxi said kinda coldly as she went back to eating.

Lily looked at Bexxi, who was sitting on the other side of Lily, and she started glaring at her. "Don't start."

Bexxi ignored Lily as she went back to eating.

I sighed heavily as I shook my head.

Lily looked at me. "What is it, Katey?"

"I dunno why you guys aren't talking about this. I know. I heard you guys," I replied glaring at both of them.

Bexxi and Lily stared at me a little worried.

"How did you hear?" Lily asked.

"I have good hearing, remember." I looked at Bexxi. "How could you?"

"Katey, I'm sorry. I just…I dunno," Bexxi answered as she looked away from me.

"What's going on?" James asked us as he looked from Bexxi to me to Lily.

"Betrayal. That's what's going on," I told him as I stormed out of the Great Hall.

I heard Lily tell Bexxi, "Now you've done it." I heard Lily get up and follow me.

I ran as fast as I could. I ran out of the Entrance of Hogwarts and I ran to the Whomping Willow.

I stopped a good distance away from it. I sat down on the grass and I started to pull the grass out of the ground.

"Well what did the ground ever do to you?" Ethan Charles asked.

"Leave me alone!!!" I yelled at him as I stood up. I walked away from him as quickly as possible.

He followed me and he grabbed my wrist. "Come on, baby."

"Stop calling me that! I am not your baby. I'm not your anything!!!"

"You know Lauri doesn't compare to you."

"Damn right about that! Now let me go!!!"

"No." He pulled me close to him and he started kissing me.

I tried pushing him away but he had my arms behind me like he was arresting me. I couldn't even move my legs.

He pushed me up against this rock wall that was by the Whomping Willow. He forced his tongue into my mouth. He moved his tongue around like he was a dog.

I found it disgusting!!! I prayed that someone would come out here and help me!!!!

Then someone grabbed Ethan's shoulders and shoved him away from me. That person grabbed my hand and he pulled me away from Ethan. The person, I figured it was a guy since his hands were…guy-like, ran off to the school.

We were in the entrance of Hogwarts and I looked up at my savior. It was…Black?!

"Black?! What the hell?" I asked him as he started to pull me somewhere else.

"Shh!" He hissed at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him whispering.

"We are going to try and get you and the girls back together. James's idea not mines."

I pulled away from him violently. "No fucking way!"

He stopped walking and he turned around. "Why not?"

"I can't forgive Rebecca!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's in love with Remus! I heard her!!!"

Black's mouth dropped and his eyes bugged out of his skull. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. She has dreams about Remus dumping me for her. About him saying how much he loves her and how much he wants to marry her! She loves him!" I hadn't realized I was crying until Black wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"I had no idea…" He whispered. "I'll tell them I didn't find you. Go to Remus. I'll see you later." And with that he walked away.

I sighed in relief and I walked to the Hospital Wing to tell Remus what had happened. And if he blows up like I think he will…I am going to hold him back and tell him that I'm fine.

(Sirius's POV)

I walked down the corridor heading to the Heads Common Room.

As I walked I wondered what kind of friends would dream about taking their best friend's boyfriend? What kind of world are we living in? We aren't Slytherins. We aren't treacherous little snakes. We are Gryffindors. We are brave, strong and true. At least some of us were.

I spoke the password and I walked into the Heads Common Room.

"Where is she?" James asked as he looked around me for Beck.

"I didn't find her," I answered lying to my best mate.

"But you have the map! How could you not find her?!"

"I just couldn't find her, OKAY?!" I glared at Song as I walked past her into James's room.

I heard James apologize to both girls as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"Alright, what's going on?" James asked as he stood in front of me his arms crossed.

"I found her. She was…being forced on," I replied looking at him.

"By who?"

"Ethan Charles."

"Oh…_him_. I never liked him."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever you say, Prongs."

"Well…did you save her?"

"Of course I did! She's our friend's girl. I wouldn't let that happen to her. We both know how much Remus cares about her."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Because Song is in love with Remus!"

James's mouth dropped and his eyes widened hugely! "No way! Are you serious?"

I opened my mouth to say something.

"Don't answer that with that stupid joke of yours."

"Screw you Prongs. But yes…I am serious. She told me herself. And I told her to go to Remus. And that was it."

James sat down in a chair. "Aww…man. This is intense. This is like those Muggle Schools. So much Drama."

"Well…Prongs…they're girls...what do you expect?"

James laughed at this. "Yeah. I agree with that." Then he looked around and he looked at me with a confused expression. "Hey, Sirius?"

I looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Have you seen, Pete?"

(Pettigrew's POV)

I sneaked down to the dungeons looking for Regulus Black and Daniel Beck.

"There you are Pettigrew," Daniel said walking over to me with Regulus. "We've been looking for you."

"Yeah. Have any news about our 'little friends'," Regulus replied smirking. He was talking about my 'friends', James, Sirius, Remus, Katelyn, Lily and Rebecca.

"Yes I do. I figured it out in Divination," I answered nodding.

"All right. Do tell," Daniel replied pulling us to a dark section of the dungeons. "Start talking, Pettigrew."

"Your sister, Daniel, gets visions."

"Visions? Really?"

"Yes. She had a vision about Lily dying."

Daniel inhaled sharply. "That's not good. Our plans will be ruined."

"We must tell the Dark Lord immediately," Regulus replied.

"Whats going on, cousin?" Bellatrix Black asked as she walked over to us.

"Daniel's sister gets dream visions. She saw the Dark Lord killing Evans," Regulus answered his cousin.

"Hmm…I can get rid of her if she becomes too bothersome. I will swat at her like a bothersome fly." Bellatrix cackled evilly.

Rodolphus Lestrange walked over to us when he heard his girlfriend cackle. "Oh…so that's where you went." He draped am arm around Bellatrix and she gave a smile towards him.

"Pettigrew is giving us some valuable information about Daniel's sister," Bellatrix replied filling Rodolphus in.

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"She gets dream visions."

"Dream Visions. We should tell the Dark Lord. He will want to hear this."

"Bellatrix said she will take care of Katelyn for us if she gets too bothersome. And I am looking into that," Regulus spoke with that smirk on his face.

"Maybe I should be going now, since that is all I had to share with you," I spoke backing away slightly.

"Not yet, Pettigrew. I have something to share with all of you about my sister," Daniel said halting me with his hand.

"Go on," everyone, except me, said leaning in.

"My mother beats Katelyn. So much that she starts to cough and she coughs up blood. I think that she doesn't have that much longer to live. So if Bellatrix…_plays_ with my sister…I am pretty sure she will die. Then we wouldn't have to worry about her anymore."

Bellatrix smirked happily. "I just love that idea! It's so brilliant!"

Daniel turned towards me. "Pettigrew…keep a watchful eye on my sister and see if she finds anything else out. Then we'll let Bellatrix have some fun. All right?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes. Okay. See you guys later." I walked away as quickly as I could from them. I hope they don't find out that I am turning against them. If they do…everything is ruined.

**

* * *

AN: My brain kinda hurts right now so I am going to chill back and I might write more later. Please review. It will be much appreciated. Thank You. MRS. HEATH LUCK**


	18. More People Find Out

**AN: Okay…well…ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: IDK**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 18: More People Find Out.**

(Katey's POV)

It's been a week and a few days since I told Black about the whole Bexxi-likes-Remus thing. It felt good to tell someone but I knew that James knew too. I mean you tell Black something he always tells James. He's like a loyal dog.

Bexxi and I haven't been talking lately and it was fine by me. I felt bad for Lils though. She's been torn between the two of us.

Black ran over to me. "Beck, James is calling for Quidditch Practice. We haven't practiced in a while and he thinks that some of us might be a little rusty."

"Okay," I replied as we both ran off to the locker room.

The Quidditch Team was already in there changed and listening to James talking.

"Found her," Sirius replied as he started changing.

I went to my side of the locker room. It was the side for girls. I was so thankful that there were sides. I changed into the uniform quickly. White tight pants, red shirt with some yellow here and there and the cape like cloak that was red with some yellow. It had the Gryffindor patch over the right breast. We also had brown boots or something like that. I never really paid attention to the uniforms.

I walked over to where the Quidditch Team was and I stood FAR away from Ethan.

He was still on the Quidditch Team as a Chaser. He always hogged the Quaffle. I remembered one game he hogged it the entire game and we almost lost! But our Seeker, Allan Brooke, caught the Snitch right before the Slytherin Seeker.

"All right. I know that he hadn't had a good practice for about two months now. But as some of you know that one of our teammates was in a very serious condition so the teachers allowed Quidditch to be cancelled until that teammate was better. And now that they are…we can start playing Quidditch!" James spoke to us.

All the team members cheered loudly. We were finally able to play Quidditch again.

"Now. I think that this plan will definitely work to beat our first competitors who I believe are Hufflepuff," James went on. "All right. To make sure that Allan stays safe I think that Katelyn should cover him. If that's all right with you both."

I saluted. "Yes sir! I shall make sure that no bludger shall hit our most prized member of our team."

Allan shrugged. "Fine with me."

Allan Brooke was a fifth year. He had broad shoulders and he was tall. He was only a few inches shorter than Black and Potter. He had brown eyes and blonde hair. Well…it was more like a dirty-blonde. Like my hair but shorter. He was a real good kid. He was nice and sweet. It still amazes me that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"All right then. It's settled." James went on explaining everything for our practice session.

Once he was done, we got our equipment, our brooms, our plans/strategies and we went out onto the pitch.

We mounted our brooms and got into our positions.

James was on the ground releasing the Quaffle, Bludger and the Snitch. He threw the Quaffle up and Nadia Griffin grabbed the Quaffle before Ethan did.

Nadia Griffin was a seventh year too. She had black long hair and brown eyes. She had freckles across her nose and some freckles on her cheeks. It looked as though someone took a marker and just randomly placed dots on her face. She was the same height as me and her skin color was the color of mocha. She was cool. I hung out with her on rare occasions.

The Bludger shot right out of the box and headed towards me.

I smirked and I gripped my bat. I swung at it and it flew right towards Black.

Black ducked and he glared at me. "What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

I smiled sweetly. "How did you know?"

He mocked me and stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes. "So immature."

"I think you fancy him," Allan replied smirking.

I looked at him bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"I said, I think you fancy him."

"Oh please! He is the last person I would fancy. I think I rather fancy Snape than him!"

"Whatever you say."

I looked over to James and he was talking with the two other Chasers. "James!"

He turned his head to look at me. "What?"

"Can I hit Brooke with my club?"

James shook his head. "No."

I pouted. "Fine."

Then we started off with practice.

Black and I practiced hitting the Bludger back and forth, while Allan practiced catching the Snitch with a timer. Ethan, James, and Nadia practiced shooting the Quaffle through the three hoops and when Ethan wasn't sharing, they practiced sharing the Quaffle. And Gabriella Fintan practiced catching the Quaffle and practiced defending the hoops.

Gabriella Fintan was the Keeper of the Gryffindor Team. She was a 6th year. She had long black hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. They almost looked black but they weren't evil…they were kind. She was about an inch or two shorter than me. She was a really smart girl. She reminds me of Lily when we were in 6th year. I wouldn't mind if she started hanging out with us since her friends were total bitches to her.

(Hours Later)

"James," I moaned.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Can we stop practice? We're all tired!"

James sighed. "Is anyone else tired?"

Everyone raised their hand.

James sighed heavily and ruffled up his hair. "Fine. All right. We'll stop for today but we have a match this Friday. So we will be practicing every chance we get."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I yelled flying to the ground.

"Katelyn!" James yelled after me.

I didn't hear him as I ran off to the Locker Room. I changed quickly and I ran to the Library where I knew Remus would be.

"Where is she?!" I heard a voice shriek and my running came to a stop. I slid a little on my feet.

_No…not here. Why here?! Why must SHE be here?!_

She turned and she spotted. "There you are," she hissed.

I screamed and I ran away from her as fast as I could.

Professor McGonagall walked out of the Great Hall and I collided into her. "Ms. Beck! What is going on?"

I stood up. "Sorry Professor." I helped her up and I felt someone yank on my hair. I shrieked out in pain.

"Why are you running from me?" My mother hissed at me.

I gulped loudly. I looked at Professor McGonagall with pleading eyes. I was pleading for her to save me from my mother.

Professor McGonagall looked at my mother. "Excuse me, but…who are you?"

"Mab Beck. My son is, Daniel Beck. And this is my daughter," my mother spat out the last part.

"Oh, I see. Well…why are you here?"

"I need to have a word with my daughter, if you don't mind."

"Umm…that maybe a problem because I heard word that a Professor was looking for Katelyn."

"What are you talking about, McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked walking over to us. His blue eyes looked at me and his eyes twinkled.

_Please…please Dumbledore. Save me._

"I need to have a word with my daughter! So excuse us!" My mother yelled as she pulled me to an empty classroom that was in an empty corridor. She threw me on the ground and I yelped.

I looked up at her as I watched her draw out her wand. I started to crawl backwards. I crawled away from her.

"A werewolf?!" She screeched at me. "You're dating a werewolf?!?!"

I didn't answer her but I closed my eyes when I felt my back hit the wall.

She approached me with her wand pointed at me. "I rather have you date a half-blood!"

"He is a half-blood," I said quietly.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Excuse me?"

"Remus is…half-blood."

She sneered at me. "Thank you for letting me know his name." She cackled evilly at me.

"Don't you dare hurt him!!!" I yelled at her standing up.

She looked back at me and her eyes were as dark as they could ever get. "What?"

"Don't hurt him," I said more calmly.

"Why not?! I'd torture him till he was dead! Or I would make him my pet! Why can't I hurt him?!?!?!"

"Because I love him!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes widened and I regretted talking and yelling at her. She pointed her wand at me. "This should keep you in your place."

I gulped and I closed my eyes tightly getting ready for the pain.

"_Crucio!_" She yelled.

I fell to my knees screaming in pain. I felt the sharp shooting pain throughout my entire body. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe…

Then I heard footsteps heading towards the door and my mother lifted the curse immediately.

She kneeled down in front of me. "We will continue this talk later." Then she disapparted as the door swung open.

I was on my side coughing up blood.

"Oh my goodness!" McGonagall yelled as she ran to my side. She lifted my head up a little. "Albus, we need to get that woman in Azkaban. She tortured her daughter!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We can't McGonagall. We don't have any proof."

"What's proof enough? We have a child that is coughing up blood! What more proof do we need?!"

I started to puke up blood. There was no vomit…just blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." McGonagall picked me up and I was surprised that she could carry me…but I figured she used a weight lift charm to carry me.

When she walked out of the door, I turned my head and I saw Sirius Black staring at me with his mouth open slightly.

I closed my eyes. _Oh great. Now I have to explain this to Sirius. Wait!!! When did I start to call him Sirius?! I mean Black. I mean Sirius…I mean…DAMN IT!_

(Nighttime)

I was lying down in a hospital bed and I was looking up at the ceiling. I sighed and I stretched a little.

"Ow! Fuck!" I whispered as I felt the pain when I stretched.

"Cussing? Wow. I never knew you cussed," Black said as he walked over to me.

I looked around. "How the hell did you get in here? It's past curfew."

He pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "It's called sneaking around. It's quite fun."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah it is."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "How do you know?"

I shook my head and I had a smug look on my face. "I'm not telling you."

"All right. So tell me one thing."

I sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Did your mother…torture you?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Tell me more." He leaned closer to me.

"My mother beats and tortures me. She tortures me until I'm coughing up blood. She beats me with anything she can find. A whip, a belt, sometimes a pan. My mother she abuses me. She tortures me with the Cruciatus curse. She beats with anything and everything. I've been coughing up blood lately. I have bruises and scars everywhere."

"A pan?"

"It was the closest thing to her at the time."

"Why does she beat you?"

"Because I am a big disgrace to her."

Sirius sighed heavily. "I know that feeling."

"I know."

He looked at me. "How do you know?"

"Well, how else would you be living with James? I'm not an idiot, Sirius."

He smiled weakly. "I guess that's one way of knowing."

I laughed a little. "Yeah." Then I realized something. "Were you there the whole time?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Then you know what I must do…right?"

He looked at me. "No…"

"I need to break-up with Remus or else he's going to get hurt."

Sirius shook his head quickly. "No. You can NOT do that to him. That'll just hurt him more! You can't."

I sighed heavily. "I have no other choice. Besides…Rebecca is a better match for him than me."

"You know that's not true."

I shrugged. "She can do more for him than I can."

"But you love him."

"Yes. I do."

"Then be with him."

"Sirius…I do love him. I am not going to deny that. But I love him a lot and I want the best for him and right now…that's not me. He'll understand. I know he'll understand. He has too."

Sirius sighed deeply. "Okay. But don't come crying to me if you miss him."

"Oh please! I'd go to James not you."

"Why James?"

"James is my friend?"

"And what am I?"

"A man-whore."

His mouth dropped. "How can you saw that to a fellow classmate and a fellow beater?"

"Easy…I just did." I smirked at him.

"Psh! Whatever!" He said like a girl.

"Maybe you should be a girl."

He looked at me confused. "Pardon?"

I shook my head. "Nothing Sirius, Nothing."

"Right…"

I smiled innocently.

He snorted and shook his head. "Freak."

"Man-whore."

He squinted his eyes at me. "Hey! I take pride in being a man-whore."

I rolled my eyes. "I wouldn't."

"Why not? Fucking all the people you want."

"That's the thing. I want to lose my virginity with someone I love. Not just someone who is sexy. That doesn't seem right to me."

He laughed at me. "You hadn't lost your virginity yet?"

"Neither has Lily or Rebecca."

"Hmm…Prongs would be happy to hear that."

"Whatever. But you didn't hear it from me."

"Yes I did."

"Shut-up Black. Go. Leave me alone. I wanna sleep."

"All right." He stood up and made sure that the chair didn't scrape across the floor. "Well…I guess I will see you at breakfast?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Right. Well…umm…" He looked around awkwardly.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone about our talk."

"Umm…okay?"

"I mean…the whole…disgrace…mother…thing. Lily doesn't know."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "She doesn't?"

"No. Only you, Remus and Rebecca know. That's it. But I guess McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey know too. But that's about it."

He nodded. "Okay. I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks Sirius."

He nodded again and he started heading towards the door. "Oh yeah…" He turned around. "Since when were we on a first name basis?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Okay. See you." And with that he put the cloak over him and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

**

* * *

AN: OMG! I am like so tired right now!!! I wanna go to sleep and it's only like 6:20pm over here. Jeez…lol. Any who…please review!!! **


	19. Please

**AN: Now why didn't I get any reviews from the last chapter? WHY? (starts sobbing) I thought you loved my stories!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: IDK**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 19: Please**

(Katey's POV)

The sun leaked into the closed curtain and I groaned. I laid my arm over my eyes to keep the sun away but that idea failed miserably when Lily wrenched open the curtains.

"The light! It hurts!" I yelled pulling the covers over my head.

"Katelyn Joan Beck!" Lily yelled at me.

"Eep!" I shrieked when Lily pulled the covers off of me.

"There is something you are not telling me. Now tell me! We're best friends. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything." Lily sat down in a chair. She had calmed a little but I could tell that she was fuming inside.

I took a deep breath and I decided to tell her. "Lily…this isn't to tell you but…I might be dying. That's why there was a Grim in my tea leaf cup."

Lily's expression went from hurt to confusion. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "I know that I am dying. I can _feel_ myself dying."

Lily gasped a little. "Is that because of the illness? There was the illness sign in your cup."

"Well…I'm not sure if it's an illness. But I do know that I am dying."

"Why? I'm still not following."

"Lils…my mother beats me. That's where that bruise came from over the summer. Remember it?"

Lily nodded and I knew she remembered. "Yeah…" Then her eyes widened. "Your mother beats you?!"

"Shh!" I hissed.

She looked around. "Katelyn…no one's here besides me."

"Still."

"Sorry."

"But yes. She beats me. She tortures me. She's done two-out-of-three curses on me. It's kinda obvious which one she hasn't used yet. But I know it won't be long before I do die."

Tears swam in the bottoms of Lily's eyes. She hugged me tightly and she started crying.

I wrapped my arms around her and I held her tight. I saw an image flash through my mind.

_The spell hit Lily and she screamed as she hit the floor._

I shut my eyes closed and tears slipped past my closed eyes. I clung to her tighter as that image flashed through my mind repeatedly.

"Katey, I am so sorry," Lily whispered in my ear.

I wanted to reply but I couldn't. My voice was too weak to reply.

She pulled away and she wiped her tears away with a sad smile on her face. "Thanks for telling me. I'm sorry if I was being harsh earlier. I just…I thought I was losing you again and I don't want to happen…ever. Never again."

I smiled and I wiped my tears away also. "Don't worry, Lils. We'll be friends forever and ever, girl."

She sniffed and she stood up from her chair. "I'm going to get off to class. I'll stop by later. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later, Katey."

"See ya' Lils."

Lily waved bye to me and she exited.

Remus ran past her and over to me. "Katelyn! Are you okay? What happened? Wait. I already know what happened. Sirius told me and I can't believe she was here. How did she get here? Did she hurt you too much? ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked a mile a minute.

I shook my head a little to get out of my trance. "I'm sorry. I had no idea what the fuck you just said."

He sighed as he plopped down into the chair Lily was just in. "Sorry. I'm just a little scattered brain." He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I was up all night last night thinking about you." He took my hand and he pressed it to his lips.

I bit my lip and I pulled my hand away gently. "Remus…I need to talk to you."

He nodded slowly. "Okay…"

I sighed heavily and I closed my eyes. I started racking my brain trying to find the sentence I was going to tell him. I checked through my entire brain and it was gone. It had flown out of my mind. _SON OF A BITCH!!!!_

"Katelyn?" Remus asked me and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Oh, sorry, Remus. I was thinking about something. Sorry."

"It's okay…" Remus was watching me closely. I could tell he was trying to figure out my expression so he had some clue as to what I was going to tell him.

"Remus…I care about you a lot. I love you in fact. But…--"

"But?" Remus asked scared as he gulped slightly.

"But we can't be together anymore."

His face paled. "Why not? Is it because I'm a werewolf?"

I shook my head. "No, Remus. That's not why."

"Then why?"

"My mother said that she was going to hurt you if I didn't break-up with you. And Remus I do _not_ you to get hurt because of me."

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Please Remus. This is the only way I know you will be safe. Please. I still want to be friends. I want us to be all right. I want us to be like we used to be. Please Remus. Please."

He nodded slowly and he started to chew on his lip. "Okay. I understand. But is that the only reason?"

I shook my head. "No."

"What else?"

"Remus, Rebecca likes you a lot. A lot, a lot. And she deserves you more than I do. She can treat you right. She can keep you safe. Give her a chance. She cares about you as much as I do and maybe even more."

He had a crooked smile on his face and he tilted his head to the side. "Rebecca Song?"

"Yes."

"Rebecca Song likes me? Cares about me?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yes, Remus. Now give her a chance."

He smiled fully now. "Okay. Thanks." He gave me our last kiss of being a couple. "See ya later…buddy?"

I nodded. "Absolutely Remmy!"

He groaned as he walked out. "I told you not to call me that!"

I giggled and I sighed in relief when the doors closed behind him. I did it. I kept Remus safe…now if I can only keep myself safe!

(Bexxi's POV)

My mouth dropped and my eyes bugged out of my skull.

Katey broke up with Remus? So he could be safe. And be with me?

I backed away from the Hospital Wing doors when I heard Remus approaching. I went around the corner and I acted like I was going to visit Katey.

He looked at me and he smiled hugely. I saw him look at me up and down a little. Then our eyes locked and his eyes 'smiled' too. "Hi Rebecca."

"Hi…hi Remus," I greeted shyly as he walked past me. I squeaked and I ran all the way to the Great Hall to tell Lily what happened."

000

"Are you serious?" Lily asked me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes! I was there. I heard them! She did that…FOR ME!!!" I told her excitedly.

"Oh my…Merlin!" Lily yelled and everyone looked at her. She looked at them. "Mind your own business!"

Everyone looked away from her and started muttering and whispering.

I snickered. "I think someone is PMSing," I teased Lily.

"Shut-up. And I think I am. I hate it."

"Don't we all?"

She smiled and laughed. "Yes. I am pretty sure we do."

(Katey's POV)

_I was in that house again. Why was I here?_

"_Why am I here?" I wondered. _

"_Move aside, Potter!" I heard that same voice speak. _

"_No!" I heard another voice yell. _

"_Stand aside!"_

"_No! I won't let you pass."_

_I walked over to where I heard the noise and I gasped. _

_James was standing there. In front of the man that killed Lily…_

"_What the hell?" I wondered. _

"_Don't be a fool, Potter! Get out of my way!"_

"_No! You'll have to kill me."_

"_With pleasure." The figure took out his wand and pointed it at James. "Avada Kedavra!" _

_The spell hit James and he collapsed to the floor instantly._

_I screamed loudly but nothing happened. No one looked at me. Then I heard Lily scream upstairs._

I sat up in my bed and I looked around.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked me.

I looked at him and I wiped some sweat from my brow. "Yeah. Bad dream."

"Was it about…_her_?"

I shook my head. "No. It was weird so I do not want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? You shouldn't keep things bottled up."

I shook my head again. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay."

I looked around and I noticed that it was nighttime. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…I was just checking up on you. Pomfrey never tells us anything so I wanted to make sure you were all right. And everyone, minus Lily and James, wanted to know if you were okay after…the incident."

I smiled. "Lily already knows. So now…James and Pettigrew don't know."

Sirius nodded. "All right."

We were silent for awhile.

"So…I heard that you and Remus broke-up today."

"Yeah. I told him and he understood completely. I am so glad he understood."

"Well that's good. It seems that things are getting better for you."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess. But it's just going to get terrible sooner or later."

"Why are you thinking like that? You should think positive."

"There is no such thing as positive for Katelyn Beck. Only negative."

Sirius sighed heavily and shook his head. "Let me help you with your positive…ness."

"Sirius…I don't think positiveness is a word."

"It is in the Sirius dictionary."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Sure whatever. But what do you want out of it."

"Help on my homework. Mostly essays."

"Throw in some money and you got yourself a deal."

"Sure! It's a deal!" He spat in his hand and he offered his spit covered hand to me.

I pushed it away gently. "Umm…no. I don't think so."

He shrugged. "Okay. But it is a deal still."

"Yeah it is. Now you better go before Pomfrey comes and hexes the hell out of you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Later." He draped the cloak over him and ran off.

No later than that was when sleep took me again.

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!! I just typed this up cuz I felt like it. Took me about an hour to do. **


	20. Classes and Admitting

**AN: PSH. WHATEVER**

**Disclaimer: I am stating that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**WARNING: IDK**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 20: Classes and Admitting **

(Katey's POV)

I woke up that morning and I climbed out of the Hospital Bed. I grabbed my clothes that were on the chair and I walked to the bathroom. I walked out of the bathroom wearing the clothes that I wore when I came into the Hospital Wing.

"Where do you think you're going?" Madam Pomfrey asked me as she walked over to me.

"Classes. I don't to be behind anymore. It was like…heck to try and catch up with everything," I explained to her as I waved my wand over my hair like it was a hair straightener.

"I told your Professors about your condition. They understand."

I turned around sharply. "They know about my mother?"

She nodded. "Yes, they know."

"Great…now I'll get pity. I don't like that!" I stormed out of the Hospital Wing and I nearly bumped into Black.

"Whoa. Sorry," he said as he grabbed my shoulders to steady me. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm going to my classes. Got a problem with that?" I walked away from him and towards DADA.

"But Katelyn. You aren't in any condition to go to DADA." Sirius took a few strides till he was walking side by side with me.

"Since when do you care what I do, Black?"

"When I saw you puke up blood!"

I ignored that comment and I walked faster.

He grabbed my shoulders and he turned me around. "Katelyn! Listen! You are not in any proper condition to be dueling and such!"

I pulled out of his grasp. "Stop worrying about me! I'll be fine!"

"Katelyn? What are you doing out of bed?" Lily asked when she saw me and Sirius.

"I am going to my classes," I said again.

"But…shouldn't you be resting?"

"That's what I said!" Sirius exclaimed as he looked at me.

"Well, I am ignoring you both! I am going to my classes whether you like it or not!" I yelled and I ran off to DADA.

"Katelyn!!!" They both exclaimed and they ran after me.

I ran into the classroom and the Professor looked at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ms. Beck. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for my lessons. Isn't everyone," I spoke as I sat down next to James.

James stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something but my hand silenced him. "I don't want to hear it, James. I heard it from Lily and Sirius."

"Sirius?" He asked confused.

"Yes. He gave me a little lecture, which I ignored. I get enough lectures from Lily and I do not need them from you and Sirius. So please. Don't say anything to me about me being here."

"Umm…okay." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…I'm glad you sat next to me?"

I smiled. "There you go."

Sirius and Lily walked into the classroom and they were forced to sit next to each other.

The bell rang loudly letting us know that class has begun.

"All right class. Time to take out some parchment and paper. I am going to let you copy some notes down. These notes may or may not help you on your NEWTs," the Professor said. He waved his wand and the words appeared on the chalk board. "Get started."

We all started to copy notes down and I was surprised to see that even Sirius was copying down notes.

I looked at the clock on the wall and I saw that it was already 9:59am. Which means the bell would ring…

The bell rang once again letting us know that first period was over.

…right now.

I stood up and gathered my stuff together. I was about to leave the classroom when the Professor called me up to the front. I walked to his desk. "Yes Professor?"

"Now, Katelyn. I know how you hate to be behind. But if you're ever absent I will completely understand. I do not want you to come to class tomorrow since we are starting dueling again," He spoke to me.

"But I love to duel. You know that. I can't not duel! I need to duel. How will I survive out there when I can't even duel?!"

He sighed heavily. "I will think about it and then I will decide if you should or shouldn't come to class tomorrow."

"Fine." And with that I stormed out of the classroom and off to Charms.

(Charms)

The Gryffindors sat on one side of the classroom while the Slytherins sat on the other side.

I was sitting in the middle of Lily and Bexxi and the boys were behind us. Sirius was right behind me, James was behind Lily and Remus was behind Bexxi.

"All right class. Settle down now. I want us to go over all that we have learned in the past years. The NEWTs will be testing you on this so I want all of you to pay attention," Flitwick said to us and then he began with the lesson.

(Lunch)

Lily, Bexxi and I walked out of Charms and we made a straight bee-line to the Great Hall.

"I am so starving! I didn't have any breakfast this morning," I whined as I rubbed my stomach.

"And whose fault is that now?" Bexxi asked teasingly.

"My mothers."

Bexxi snorted a little.

"Bexxi!" Lily scolded.

"It's all right, Lily. I love how Bexxi can laugh at things to make me better," I said patting Lily on the shoulder.

Lily sighed slightly. "Whatever you say."

I smiled. "Really, Lily! I am fine. I'm all right."

Lily nodded but I knew better. She was not going to let this subject off so easily. She was sure to bring it up later today.

(Divination)

After lunch and our free period, we walked up the long stairs to Divination. We walked into the classroom to see that there was only one empty table available and that there was one empty seat with Remus.

I nudged Bexxi softly. "Go," I whispered.

She looked at me to make sure she heard me right. "What?"

"I knew you were there."

"How did you know?"

"Come on, Bexxi. I've known you for six long years. I can kinda sense you. So go. I say it's okay. Now go." I pushed her lightly and she walked over to Remus's table.

She said a soft, "Hi". And she asked, "Can I sit here?" I looked over to them and I saw Remus smile and nod. She sat down carefully and they started talking.

I looked back at Lily and she was waving at me to sit next to her. I smiled and shook my head as I walked over there. "I didn't really have a choice, Lily."

"Actually you could have," she said as I sat down next to her. "Potter would have asked to change seats with and so on."

"Ah." I nodded. "I see."

"Exactly."

I laughed lightly when Professor Mora stood up and looked at all of us.

"Today, children. We will see if you possess the reading of Crystal Balls. There should be a crystal ball in the middle of your table. Now I will come around the room to see if I can sense anything off of you. Now get to looking into the Crystal balls," she instructed as she walked around the room.

I looked into the smoky crystal ball and I saw Lily on the other side. I smiled and waved.

She giggled and waved back.

We pulled away to look at each other and we burst out laughing.

Professor Mora walked over to us and she stared at me. "Look in the crystal ball."

Me and Lily stopped laughing and Lily cleared her throat as I looked into the Crystal Ball.

"What do you see?" Mora asked me.

I narrowed my eyes to concentrate what was going on inside the crystal ball. "Umm…I see a wedding."

"What else. Tell me what you see."

"I see a white wedding with some red. There's a girl. Getting married. She looks like…me…"

Mora nodded as she looked into the crystal ball. "And?"

"There's the groom. He's…" My eyes widened and I looked at Professor Mora. "I don't want to reveal that information."

She smiled and nodded once. "It's all right. You don't have to." Then she walked off over to James and Sirius.

I looked at Lily and her face expression said, "you are so telling me more of this later." I smiled and nodded at her.

"Umm…I see myself holding a child," James spoke. "I think…my child…"

"Yes. It is your child," Mora told him.

James looked at her. "Who's the mother?"

She smiled mischievously and looked over at Lily.

Lily looked at her and smiled. "Hi." She waved.

Mora looked back at James. "Sorry, Mr. Potter. But in time…you will find out."

James groaned. "Ah man."

Mora smiled once again and walked off to the next group.

I snorted and smirked. _I might be the only one who knows that James and Lily will have a kid together. But who knows? That might change. _

"What are you smirking about?" Lily asked me curiously.

I looked up at her with a playful smile on my lips. "No reason. Just thinking of something funny."

The bell rang and we were excused from our class.

We got up and walked with James, Sirius, Remus, and Bexxi to our next class which was History of Magic.

I got stuck with sitting next to Sirius because I had to go the bathroom as we were walking to History of Magic.

Lily got stuck with James and Peter. While Bexxi, lucky her, was next to Remus.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on the desk. "Wake-up when it's about time to leave class." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

I stared at him. "What?"

He opened one eye to look at me. "I said 'wake me up when it's about time to leave class'."

"I heard you. But why?"

"I don't wanna hear his lectures." He closed his eye and he soon fell asleep.

I rolled my eyes and I pulled out my note passing parchment. Lily saw me pull mine out so she pulled hers out too. Then Bexxi pulled hers out.

_Katelyn Italic_

**Bexxi Bold**

Lily Underlined

_I wish we didn't have this class right now._

**Ditto.**

I hate this class enough and now I have to sit next to Potter.

_Aww…come on Lily. He isn't THAT bad. Give him a chance._

Please. That is the last thing I will give him.

**Don't need to be so rude.**

_I know. He just loves you, is all. I would kill to have someone that hott love me._

Did you just write that Potter was HOTT?!

…_MAYBE…._

Then we heard Bexxi giggle. I bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing.

_Shut-up, Bexxi! I am so close to laughing right now and that is sooo not a good thing right now._

**How come?**

_Sirius is asleep next to me. _

**Oh la, la, la! **

_SHUT-UP!!!_

Geez. And I thought I had anger management problems.

_**You do.**_

SHUT-UP!!!!

Me and Bexxi laughed really loud and everyone looked at us.

I sniffed. "Sorry. I remembered something funny."

"Yeah me too," Bexxi replied.

(Heads Common Room)

Lily and I sat down in the Heads Common Room.

Lily leaned back and she crossed her arms. "All right. Who was in the crystal ball? Who was the groom?"

I sighed heavily. There was no way to avoid this question. No way. She just would keep bugging me and bugging me until I tell her.

I inhaled deeply and I exhaled slowly. "The groom was…Sirius Black."

Lily's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes bugged out hugely. "Sirius Black?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know."

She looked at me slyly. "Do you fancy him?"

"Why does everyone think I fancy him?!" I yelled angrily.

"Who else said that?"

"Allan Brooke."

Lily snorted. "Wow. Even _he_ saw it? Must be true then."

"Shut-up. I'm not a slut okay. I just broke-up with Remus. I don't need another boyfriend. Ever!"

Lily raised her hands up in defense. "Sorry. Just saying."

"The thing that scares me the most is that…I am actually considering about it. You know, like…I am actually thinking about me and him…together."

Lily smiled. "I think it's fate."

"I think you and James are fate."

Lily sighed heavily, and obviously annoyed, as she rolled her eyes. "Potter and I aren't compatible."

"You never gave him a chance. You don't even know him."

"Neither do you."

"I know him enough to know that he really cares about you."

Lily crossed her arms and muttered, "I'm happy with Seth."

"Seth? You haven't seen or talked to him in what…like months?"

"That's because I was fixing up our friendship. I actually have a date with him on Saturday."

I nodded. "Yeah. Cool. Whatever."

Lily frowned at me. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"I just do."

"You don't even know him! Give him a chance."

I looked at her with my eyebrow raised and with a smug look on my face.

She glared at me. "Shut-up."

I stood up. "I'll just leave you alone since that's what you want _so_ badly." I walked out of the common room and I started walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Remus asked me as he started walking with me.

"No, I am not okay," I answered stubbornly while I looked straight ahead glaring.

"Do you need to be taken to the Hospital Wing?" He reached for my arm but I snatched it away.

"It's about Lily."

"Oh…well, what happened now?"

I sighed heavily. "She's not even listening to me when I tell her that James is a great guy. She…she's not even thinking about anything but stupid Seth!"

"Seth? Oh yeah. Him. I thought they broke-up."

"I wouldn't know. I was in a coma."

He laughed lightly. "Yeah. I don't pay much attention to the gossip around here. I only stick to the facts. Up is up. Down is down. Fire is hot. Water is wet. I like what I can trust."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know."

He nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. Oh don't forget that we have Astronomy tonight."

"I won't. Thanks. You going off to the library?"

He took a breath and nodded. "Yupp. Preparing for the NEWTs."

"Same old, Remmy."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Too bad. I might as well tell Bexxi so she can be in on it too."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would."

"You're almost as evil as Sirius."

"Why are you comparing him to me?"

"I don't know. It's just…you both kinda think alike."

I sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Are you okay? I mean, really? Are you really okay?"

"Why are you so worried about me?"

"Look, Katelyn. Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean that I have to stop caring about you."

I stopped walking and he stopped too. He turned around to look at me. "Do you hate me?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No. It's just…I feel terrible."

"Why? About what?"

"I like someone now. Or at least I think I do."

He smiled. "That's great. That's fine. Why do you feel terrible about it?"

"Because I think it's Sirius."

His smile faded. "Sirius?"

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"Katelyn, I can never hate you. I'm just…I need to go." He strode off quickly to the library.

I chewed on my bottom lip hating myself. I sighed heavily and angrily. I started walking down the hallway and I got so frustrated that I punched a pillar.

I screamed in pain and I grabbed my hand. "Fuck."

"Now, why would you go around punching a pillar that is hard?" Sirius asked as he walked up next to me.

"Shut-up, Black," I growled at him.

"So we're back on last name basis?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"What did I do?"

"Can you please…just…leave me alone?"

"Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did. I apologize."

I rolled my eyes. _What a load of crap he's feeding me! _

"Want me to take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No. I can go myself." I walked away from him and once I was around the corner I sprang into a run to the Hospital Wing.

(Lily's POV)

I was walking to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Bexxi about Katey when I bumped into Remus.

"Oh. Hi, Remus," I greeted him.

He ignored me and walked off in the direction of the library.

"Well that was very un-Remus like. Wonder whats got his wand in a knot," I said to myself as I walked to the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What do you mean you won't let me in?" I asked the Fat Lady.

"You could be someone that has taken a Polyjuice Potion," she answered.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Fortuna Major," someone spoke from behind me.

I turned around sharply and I saw Black looking down at his feet. "Black? What are you--?"

"I'm helping you into the Gryffindor Common Room," he answered as he walked through the entrance to the common room.

"Thanks?" I said as I walked in behind him.

Bexxi looked up from her book and smiled hugely. "Hey Lily. Black."

"Song," Black spoke and he walked over to a chair and sat down in it.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" I asked him as I sat down next to Bexxi.

He took a breath. "It's just…Beck. Her moods are giving me a whiplash. One minute we're friends and the next she hates me. I don't get it. I didn't even do anything to her."

I nodded understanding completely. "I see. Well can you go? I need to talk to Bexxi about something that is very private."

"That's the second time someone told me to leave." He stood and walked up to his dorm.

"Whats up with him?" Bexxi asked.

"I have no clue. But I do know whats up with Katelyn," I told her as she turned to look at me.

"Something's going on with Katey?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Katey is starting to like Sirius. Maybe even love. I think she's had a secret obsession with him but she didn't admit it until now."

"I'm not following."

"Okay. So I think that Katelyn has always liked Sirius but she was too 'blind' to see it until she actually thought about it, which is today. After Divination, she started to think of her and Sirius as a couple and I don't know if she liked it or not."

"Oh. I see. So she really does fancy Black? I had a feeling that it would have been her and him along. It was a very strong feeling."

"That's good. Cause the groom in her future is Sirius."

"WHOA! You certainly didn't tell me that part. This is getting so juicy! I love it!!!!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I had a feeling you would. So now…I need your help."

"You got it, Lils."

I leaned over to tell her my brilliant plan.

(Outside)

I pointed over to where I saw Katey. "There she is."

"Cast the spell," Bexxi whispered to me.

I nodded and I whispered a spell. The spell shot out of my wand and it hit Katey in the back.

She turned around and me and Bexxi ducked so she wouldn't see us.

(Katey's POV)

I looked around when I felt something against my back, but I saw nothing. "That was weird."

I walked around outside for a bit of fresh air.

Madam Pomfrey told me that my hand was fine. That my hand was just in shock.

I inhaled the night air deeply and I exhaled it out slowly.

I heard whispering so I turned around but yet again…I saw no one.

I sighed heavily. "Ugh. What is the matter with me?"

Then I felt something tingle in my throat.

**Katey bold**

_Lily and Bexxi Underlined Italics__**:**_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

_You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh_

**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

I sighed and walked over to the Black Lake. I looked around.

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

I got angry at what I was hearing that I started walking towards Hogwarts when I tripped. I grabbed onto something and I looked up.

**No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**

I looked up and I saw Sirius looking out the window. I grinned happily and I leaned against the wall.

_Give up, but give in  
Check the grin you're in love _

I shook my head and I got snapped out of my trance. I walked away from the wall.

**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

I was just walking around aimlessly when I ended up by the BLACK Lake again.

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

I sang the last note 'love' long and I leaned against a tree. I sighed happily.

(Lily's POV)

I looked at Bexxi giggling. "She admitted it. She loves him."

"I know!" Bexxi squealed quietly. "Now let's go before she rips our heads off for being here."

I nodded and we ran off to the Astronomy Tower for our night class.

(Katey's POV)

I looked up at the night sky and I remembered that I had Astronomy right now. I ran as fast as I could to the Astronomy.

I finally got to the tower and I walked inside. I leaned against a wall heaving. I ran all the way here and I was TIRED!

"There you are, Katey. You got here just in time," Bexxi said cheerfully as she walked over to me with Lily.

I smiled. "Yeah." I walked over to Lily and I hugged her. "I'm sorry, Lils. I was being stupid earlier."

She smiled and hugged me back. "It's all right."

I pulled away from her and I had a playful smile playing on my lips. "I want to thank you guys for helping me with my…little…confession."

Lily's and Bexxi's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I knew you guys were there. Hello. I could hear you singing. I know your guys' singing."

"Oh…" Lily said.

"Well," Bexxi said.

"You're welcome," they chimed in together.

I shook my head but I was still smiling. "I love you guys."

"Love you too!" They yelled happily.

I rolled my eyes but I was _still_ smiling.

We linked our arms together and walked up to the tower.

Our Professor smiled at us and she started her lesson.

I zoned in and out. Not really paying attention until I heard her mention the Sirius star.

"Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky with a visual apparent magnitude of −1.46, almost twice as bright as Canopus, the next brightest star. The star has the Bayer designation α Canis Majorisor or Alpha Canis Majoris.

Sirius appears bright due to both its intrinsic luminosity and its closeness to the Earth. At a distance of 2.6 parsecs, 8.6 light-years, the Sirius system is one of our near neighbors.

Sirius is also known colloquially as the "Dog Star", reflecting its prominence in its constellation, Canis Major. It is the subject of more myth and folklore than any other star apart from the sun. The heliacal rising of Sirius marked the flooding of the Nile in Ancient Egypt and the 'Dog Days' of summer for the Ancient Greeks, while to the Polynesians it marked winter and was an important star for navigation around the Pacific Ocean," the Professor spoke as if she memorized the entire description of the Sirius star.

"Sweet! A start named after me," Sirius spoke as he heaved his chest out.

I rolled my eyes. "No. _You_ were named after the star."

"How do you know?"

"Well…the Egypt times were about a million years ago or such and you were born seventeen years ago. The professor mentioned the Egyptians. So _you_ were named after the _star_," I explained to him.

"Well…technically I was born sixteen years ago. I am not seventeen yet."

"Thank you for sharing, Mr. Black. Now may I continue on with the lesson?" the professor asked us both.

I nodded. "Yes, professor. Sorry I disturbed."

She smiled at me and went on explaining other stars.

Before too long it was midnight and it was time for us to head back to our dorms and get a good night's rest.

Lily walked off to the Heads Dorms with James and it shocked me that she started talking to them like she didn't hate him. Bexxi had 'ran' off with Remus and Pettigrew…disappeared somewhere. Leaving me and Sirius alone.

"How's your hand?" He asked me as we walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

I looked down at my bandaged hand. "It feels fine. It hurts a little but that comes and goes."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Look Sirius. I want to--."

"Sirius!" I heard a girl wail as she ran over to him and practically tackled him to the ground.

I cringed a little when I saw it was Lauri Olsen. The girl that was supposed to be with Ethan Charles.

"Sirius! I've been looking for you!" She replied all giddy as she clung to him tightly.

"Well, you found me," Sirius told her as he flashed her one of his famous Sirius Black smiles.

She giggled loudly and obnoxiously. "You're so funny!" She clung to him tighter pressing her body on his and she started to whisper in his ears.

I saw a smile forming on Sirius's lips and I felt my heart sink. I bit my lip and I mumbled, "Bye, Black." I walked away and a lonesome tears slide out of my eye and slide down my cheek.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Whew! I think that is my longest chapter yet.**

**The song that Katey, Lily and Bexxi sing is "Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules. **

**Oh and for the person that wrote when am I going to update Harry Potter: A Romance 2? First of all…review that comment to HPAR not this story. And I have no clue when I will update. I guess when people let me know they want me to update that story. **

**Anyways…I don't know if I will be able to get a chapter up tomorrow since I have a paper due Monday and I haven't even gotten started and I am going to Great America with my mom and her boyfriend (hate him) and one of his friends (he's okay). Anyways…again…please review! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! See ya guys later!!!**


	21. Talking With James

**AN: Crap. My Microsoft word isn't working and it is pissing me off!!! GRR!!!! So I am trying to write it a different way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. DARN!!!**

**WARNING: Some heartbreaking and a bunch of other stuff. Like some cussing.  
**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 21: Talking with James  
**

(Katey's Pov)

I was walking down the hallway with Bexxi and Lily. It was Friday and we were walking to Potions.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing in Potions," Bexxi replied as she looked through her Potions book.

"Pole. Pole. Pole. Bexxi, POLE!" I yelled at her but she had already walked into it.

"Ow!" She yelled as she rubbed her forehead.

"I tried to tell you, Bexxi."

"You tried but didn't succeed," Lily replied smugly.

"Obviously, Lily."

Lily giggled and shook her head. "I was just saying that to be funny. I got it from somewhere but I forgot where it was from. The person was all like, 'You're trying but not succeeding'."

I rolled my eyes at Lily. "Sometimes I stop and think...'Boy...don't I have weird friends?'."

"You know you love us," Bexxi stated batting her eyelashes at me.

I sighed. "Yeah. Even though you guys can get very annoying and weird. I still love you guys."

"Love you too!" They yelled happily as they hugged me tightly.

"Can't breathe, girls," I choked out as their hug started to cut off my oxygen and blood flow.

They let go immediately. "Sorry."

I nodded and I smoothed out the wrinkles out of my shirt. "It's all right. Just don't do it again. I mean...you can hug me...just...not that tight. Okay?"

They nodded. "Got it."

I smiled and we continued our walking to Potions.

(Potions)

Everyone was standing up or sitting at tables with friends chatting about random things. Like: school work, relationships, Quidditch, but mostly...GOSSIP.

I tried hard not to listen to it but listening to gossip is so addicting.

"OMG! Did you hear? Sirius and Lauri have a date for tomorrow at Hogsmeade!" Lauren squealed excitedly.

I tuned out of their gossip. I didn't need my heart breaking anymore than it already had.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Lily looking down at me worriedly.

"Katey, are you okay?" Lily asked me.

I plastered a fake smile on my face. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Lily gave me the, I-am-so-not-buying-that-smile-you-just-gave-me-now look.

I sighed heavily and my fake smile faded into a frown. "No. I am not okay."

Lily sat down next to me and she held my hand tightly. "Everything will be all right, Katey. Everything will get better, I promise."

I pulled my hand away from hers gently. "No. Things won't get better. They'll just keep getting worse...things never get better for me..."

Lily frowned. "Katey...things will get better. I know they will. They have too."

I shook my head angrily. "No! They don't _have_ too. Things can and will get worse for me. That's it! I should be dead right now!"

"Katelyn!"

"What?! It's going to happen soon anyways. Not not say it aloud to get ready for it?"

Lily huffed angrily and walked over to a girl. Her and the girl started talking about Merlin knows what.

I pulled out a piece of parchment when Bexxi sat next to me.

"I heard what you and Lily were talking about," she said softly.

I didn't answer her but I started drawing on my piece of parchment.

"Katey...you shouldn't be thinking the way you are thinking."

I still didn't answer her. I continued drawing on my piece of parchment.

Bexxi snatched the quill out of my hand. "Katelyn! Listen to me! Your life is as valuable as anyone else's life. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

I glared at her. "Just go. You aren't helping. My life is not valuable. No one will miss me if I was gone."

Bexxi bit her lip which was trembling. "Am I a no one? A nobody? Are me and Lily nothing to you? Are we just puppets in your puppet-show? Are we just people dancing to someone else's tune? Let me know when I got it."

I sighed heavily. "Bexxi...you and Lily mean everything to me. But I need to keep away from you so we don't get too attached to each other. Once I die, it'll be easy on you guys."

"But we're already too attached. We won't just forget about you like you never existed! We aren't like that, and you know it! Not even a memory loss charm will make us forget."

"It could," I mumbled.

Bexxi stood up and stalked off away from me. She walked over to Lily and told her everything that was going on.

Then Professor Horace Slughorn walked into the class. Horace Slughorn was and had short stature, shiny, bald head, prominent eyes, large belly, enormous silvery walrus-like mustache.

"All right, settle down everyone," Slughorn asked of us.

Everyone ran to seats and James had no choice but to sit next to me.

I stared at him and I stashed my parchment, that had a drawing on it, away in my notebook full of parchment. "Why are you sitting with me?"

"Sirius got dragged off by Lauri. Remus is with Bexxi. Lily is with some girl and Peter...he got taken off by some 6th year girl," James stated as he pulled out his notebook for taking notes or whatever we had to do today.

"Oh. I didn't expect anyone to sit with me."

"How come?"

"I pissed off Bexxi and I upset Lils."

He looked at me. "Way to go."

"Shut-up, Potter, or else I stuff something into your Pumpkin Juice that will possibly make you explode."

"Well, sorry!"

"Settle down, please!" Professor Slughorn yelled.

Everyone shut their mouth and looked up at the front where Slughorn was smiling hugely.

"Thank you. Now...I want to remind all of you that there will be a 'Slug Club' Meeting tonight. And I would like for all that I asked to come to please come and join us."

I heard Sirius snicker when Slughorn said come and I rolled my eyes.

_Why do I have to love THAT? Ugh! I need some help in the men picking department._"Now, this lesson is on Types of Potions II. Last lesson, we learned that there are seven main classifications of Potions, and we went over four types. Those were Draughts, Elixirs, Love, and Beverages. I gave each of you a vial with a potion inside. You were all told to find out what kind of potion it was, the potion that would reverse it's affects, and it's classification. Since a lot of you ignored my directions and drank the potion, which put a few of you in the Hospital Wing, you will lose 5 points each from your house if you drank it. It's time for us to finish learning the main classifications of Potions. There are three main classifications left. Anyone have an idea what one of them is?" Slughorn asked us.

I raised my hand and Professor Slughorn called on me. "I'm pretty sure one of the classifications are Solutions."

"That's correct, Katelyn, 10 points to Gryffindor."

James patted me on the back smiling at me happily.

I smiled back at him and I turned my head back to Professor Slughorn.

"Solutions include a number of odd things, including Swelling Solutions, pastes, ointments, and things such as Skele-Gro. The other two main classifications are Antidotes and Poisons. Poisons, obviously, will poison someone. Antidotes, on the other hand, counter-act negative effects. Everyone understand?"

The class nodded and one of the Gryffindors hiccuped and caused the entire class to start giggling.

"Okay, now everyone who still has a Potion, please stand up and come to the front of the room."

The students did as we were told, and took their potion vials out of their pockets to prove they still had them. The students in their seats had 5 points taken from each of their houses. There were quite a few of Slytherin, and Gryffindor students in their seats.

Some of the students glared at Professor Slughorn but he merely chuckled. "Now if you all did your homework, you should all know what potion you have in your hands. Is my assumption correct?"

Only a few students nodded their heads, and Professor Slughorn sighed. "Very well, you all may have until the end of this lesson to find out what kind of potion you have received. The students that do not have a potion, come to my desk to get one."

Students stood up to get the potions and they sat down at their desks. All of the students pulled out their homework or a piece of parchment for homework and started working.

"Pst!" James hissed at me.

I looked at him "What?"

"Can you help me with the homework?"

I sighed heavily and I passed him my homework. "Just copy."

He smiled hugely. "Thank you, Katelyn! You are a fucking LIFE-SAVER!" He grabbed my homework and he started copying it.

When he was done, he passed me my homework back.

"Thanks again," he whispered.

"No problem," I whispered back.

I looked down at my homework and it read:

Questions & Answers for Lesson Five:

1. What new classifications did we learn today?  
**Today in class we learned about the remaining 3 classifications: Antidotes, Poisons, and Solutions.**  
2. What happened to a few students who drank the potion from last lesson?  
**Some of the students who drank the potion from last lesson ingested poison, and had to be treated in the hospital wing.**  
3. Solutions include an odd number of things, including... (name three)  
**Three examples of a Solution could be Skele-Grow, Swelling Solution, and ointments.**  
4. What do antidotes do?  
**Antidotes counter-act negative effects from Poisons and whatnot.**

I shook my head as I had a playful smile on my lips. _Those morons that drank the potion._

I wasn't one of those kids but I knew there were about 10 students in this class that drank the potion.

Then the bell rang and we were dismissed from our lesson after we turned in homework/classwork.

Right now it was lunch and I walked with James to lunch.

"So, Potter...have any plans to woo my Lils?" I asked smirking.

"Oh ha ha," he replied dryly.

I smiled and I shoved him playfully. "Come on, Jamesie. I was kidding. Sort of."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Were you born annoying or did you adapt that trait from Sirius?"

I frowned when he said his name. I wiped at my eyes angrily and he stared at me confused.

"Katelyn, are you all right?" He asked me.

"Fine. I'm fine," I replied as I walked a little faster.

"Hey!" He grabbed my arm and he pulled me back towards him. "What's going on? Why you crying?"

I looked away from his face. "I'm not crying."

"Then what's with those wet drops coming out of your eyes?"

I looked at him angrily. "What do you want from me, James?"

"Tell me what's wrong. I can help you. I won't tell anyone what you tell me. Please. Just tell me. I can't walk away from someone who is crying out for help."

I sighed heavily. "I'll tell you later."

"No. How about now?"

"No! I will tell you after lunch."

"Okay, okay, okay. Don't need to bit my head off."

"Whatever." I walked away from the Great Hall and I walked towards the kitchens.

When I got to the fruit portrait, I reached my hand out and I tickled the pear. The portrait opened to reveal the kitchens. I walked inside and I was instantly greeted by all the House-Elves.

I smiled. "Hello." I sat down on the floor as one house-elf walked over to me.

"Minky would like to know what Ms. Beck wants," Minky asked me.

"Hmm...I would like some lunch please," I said gently.

"What would you like?"

"I would like some chicken, rice, beans, mash potatoes and some pumpkin juice. Please?"

Minky smiled and nodded. "It'll be made for you right now." She scurried off towards the cooking area. Her and some other house-elves started working on my order.

I always liked House-Elves but I never treated them with disrespect. They are always so kind to me so why not be kind to them?

Back at home, I treated Elwing with the utmost respect. After my mother would beat me, Elwin came in and she tended to my wounds. I even snuck her some food for her to eat. I loved her and she loved me. I wish to free her but my mother would kill me...but I think I just realized...that I don't care. So as soon as I go home...I am going to free Elwing.

"Ms. Beck?" Minky asked me.

"Hmm?" I looked at her and I saw she had my food on a tray. "Oh. Thank you." I took the tray from her and I laid it down in my lap. I picked up my fork and I started carving down into my food.

(Heads Dorm)

I walked to the Heads Dorm but I stopped in front of the portrait. Shit...I didn't have the password. I walked up to the portrait and I started to bang on it.

The portrait came to life and one of the people walked over to me.

"Excuse me. But may I ask what you are?" the girl asked me as she stared at me curiously.

"I am trying to get in," I answered angrily as I pounded harder.

She rubbed her head since, obviously...I am giving her a headache. "Why?"

"I need to talk to James. James Potter. You know the Head Boy? Yeah. I am trying to get inside to talk to him."

"Oh. Well if you have the password I can let you in."

"That's the problem. I don't have the password."

"Oh...that is a problem. Well...good luck." She skipped back off to her spot and the picture froze.

"Son of a bitch!!!" I yelled as I kicked the portrait and it swung open.

"WHAT?!" James yelled angrily.

I waved innocently. "Hi."

"Oh...its you. You know...I heard you the first time you knocked."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"Because I didn't want to get up."

"Lazy ass." I pushed him aside and I walked inside.

He followed after me and that was when I realized he was in a tank and boxers.

I stared at him. "Did I come at a bad time?"

I heard someone snicker.

I raised my eyebrow at James. "I guess I did interrupt something. So James, when were you going to tell me that you and Sirius were an item?"

James squinted his eyes at me. "He's just sleeping over. He can't stand Peter's snoring and with Remus's grunts."

"Grunts?"

"He grunts in his sleep," Sirius answered as he walked over to us.

I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be fucking Lauri?"

Sirius made a gagging sound. "Merlin, NO! Ugh! I hate her. I hate everything about her."

"Let me guess...you already fucked her and you got bored?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Pretty much."

I rolled my eyes and I my lip curled in disgust. "Ew."

"What?"

"You just fuck anything that has a hole and that walks."

"Not true! They have to have boobs. And they have to have a female reproductive system."

"System?" James and I asked him staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah."

"You mean...reproductive organs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"Ugh. I cannot believe that I like--." I stopped quickly once I realized that I was talking out loud.

"What?" James and Sirius asked me.

I looked around. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did..." Sirius said.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

"Why are you even here?"

"I asked for her to talk to me about something. Something was bothering her and I told her that she could talk to me and that is what she came to do. So excuse us, Padfoot," James answered Sirius's question as James grabbed my arm leading me to his room.

I sat down on the edge of his bed and I rubbed my face. "Ugh."

James sat down next to me. "All right...what's going on?"

I sighed. "James, I dunno if I feel comfortable talking to you about this. I mean...we just became friends..."

"Okay...we can talk more about ourselves if that'll help."

We spent about 30 minutes talking more about each other and I even told him about my mother. I was happy that he understood, Sirius must have complained about his life to James, and that he didn't make a HUGELY HUGE deal about it like most people would.

"Thanks James," I replied softly as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I had ended up crying when I was telling him about it and he held me as I cried.

"No problem. You're one of my friends now. I got your back," James replied in my ear.

I pulled away from him rubbing my eyes that were red and slightly puffy.

"Are you ready to tell me what was bothering you earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"Does it have something to do with Remus not talking to you?"

I nodded. "I think pretty much so."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm...in love with Sirius."

James eyes widened and he gaped at me. He kinda looked like a fish.

"Um..." He coughed. "Are...are you sure, Katelyn?"

"I think so. I mean he's like the first guy I ever loved."

"What about Remus?"

"I _thought_ I loved him."

James inhaled deeply and he exhaled slowly as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ah man..."

"Are you mad at me, James?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"No. I'm not. Just confused as hell." He turned to face me. "Sirius? Sirius Black?"

I nodded. "Yes, James."

"Shit..."

"You can't tell him, James. Promise me you will not tell him."

He nodded and he pushed his glasses up. "Yeah. I promise. I won't tell him. I swear."

I smiled. "Thank you." I hugged him and he returned the hug.

He pulled away awkwardly after about 20 seconds. He rubbed the back of his neck. "All right. You should get going now. All right?"

I nodded and stood up. "Yeah. I'll go now." I walked to the door but I stopped and turned around. "Thanks again James."

He smiled. "No problem. Now go."

I laughed a little. "All right." I walked down a few steps and I could have sworn I heard the portrait door slam shut.

(Sirius's POV)

I was downstairs waiting for James to finish up his talking with Katelyn. It was taking too LONG!!! So I walked up the stairs and I pressed my ear to the door listening carefully. I decided to enhance my hearing and I looked through the key hole.

She nodded. "Yes, James."

"Shit..." James replied.

"You can't tell him, James. Promise me you will not tell him."

He nodded and he pushed his glasses up. "Yeah. I promise. I won't tell him. I swear."

She smiled. "Thank you." She hugged him and he returned the hug.

He pulled away awkwardly after about 20 seconds. He rubbed the back of his neck. "All right. You should get going now. All right?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yeah. I'll go now." She walked to the door but she stopped and turned around. "Thanks again James."

I backed away from the door so she wouldn't see me.

He smiled. "No problem. Now go."

She laughed a little. "All right." She walked down a few steps and that was when I ran out of the portrait hole and I slammed the door.

I was walking down the hallway angrily. I thought James was my friend. But I was mistaken. He and Katelyn were...an ITEM!

I can't believe how stupid I had been. With them talking and sitting with each other. I should have seen it before...he was dating the girl I had a major crush on.

I wish I could do the same...but...I'm not like that...

I sighed heavily as I climbed through the portrait hole.

I saw Katelyn sitting with Bexxi and Lily. They were talking about something. Katelyn turned her head and she saw me. She gave me a smile and the smile reached her eyes.

I felt my chest tighten.

"Siri!!!!" I heard a shrilly girl yell as she hugged me tightly.

I coughed a little since the girl knocked the wind outta me.

_Lauri..._

"Hi Lauri," I greeted her with not as much enthusiasm she had.

"I had a great time the other night. And I was wondering if you wanted to do it again tonight." She batted her ugly eye lashes at me.

I gagged inside my mind but the gagging went away. An image took its place. It was James and Katelyn kissing. I felt my anger bubble up inside of me.

I flashed one of my oh-so-charming smiles at her. "You're in luck tonight, baby. I happen to be free. Why don't we venture to the Room of Requirement, hm?"

She giggled one of the most annoying giggled I have ever heard. "Yes. Let's."

I walked out of the portrait hole leading her to the Room of Requirement.

(Katey's POV)

I stared after Sirius and Lauri. I felt my heart sink again and I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh Katey," Lily replied softly as she rubbed my back.

"Why do I even bother?! He'll never be interested! I am so stupid to think he would be!!!" I yelled frustratedly.

"Don't think like that, Katey. It'll take time. Don't give up so easily..."

"Yeah. I mean if I gave up on Remus then I wouldn't be really happy like I am now," Bexxi spoke trying to make me feel better.

Remus had asked Bexxi to be his girlfriend at dinner but of course...I missed it. And Lily has a date with Seth tomorrow. So they got in good moods and that is why they are talking to me now.

I sighed heavily. "I guess you're right. But seriously...I need to give up. I need to take a deep breath...and face reality."

"Honey...reality isn't fun."

I laughed a little and I let out a little choked sob. "No shit."

Bexxi and Lily hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around them and I let the tears fall from my eyes.

* * *

**AN: Okay...that is that for this chapter. Please review I would highly appreciate it. I mean I went through a lot of trouble so you guys could have this. So please...review!**


	22. Jerks and Sweethearts

**AN: I am so mad! People's internet connection keeps getting messed up! GAH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I never will. DARN!!!**

**WARNING: Some terrible name calling!  
**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 22: Jerks and Sweethearts  
**

(Katey's POV)

I awoke Saturday morning with an empty feeling in my heart. Everyone was going out today except me. How joy!

I got up and I walked to the bathroom to see the damage of my morning self. It wasn't as bad as I thought...okay I just totally lied to myself.

My hair looked like a birds nest, my eyes were red and puffy, my lips looked pale AND!!! On top of all that! I had lines on my face from my sleeping positions.

I sighed heavily and I decided to take a shower. That way I could fix some of the damage.

I turned on the shower and made it hot...but not too hot. I walked to my chest at the edge of my bed and I pulled out my showering items. I crept back into the bathroom and I started taking my shower.

About 20-30 minutes I stepped out of the shower and I walked into the dorm room. I walked over to my chest and I began looking through my things for something to wear. I decided on some sweats and a long sleeved shirt. I didn't have to impress anyone today.

I walked down the stairs and I sat on one of my favorite chairs that was near the fire.

"Beck. What are you doing up?" a tired voice asked me.

My heart leaped as I turned around and I saw Sirius dressed in Muggle clothes rubbing his tired eyes.

I licked my lips and I tried to swallow down the huge lump in my throat.

"Well?" he asked in a demanding tone.

I shook my head slightly. "I could ask you the same question, Black."

"Whatever. So are you doing anything today?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm just gonna chill out here. Why?"

"Aren't you going to hang out with James today?"

I shook my head and I stared at him curiously. "No. Why would I?"

"Just wondering."

"So...do you really have a date with Lauri today?"

He sighed. "Yupp."

"I thought you hated her and you were bored."

"I never said that I got bored. You said that and why do you care so much?"

I rolled my eyes and I looked away from him. "Forget it. Like I care. Me care about you?! That's rich!!!" I crossed my arms tightly over my chest.

"And if people don't care about me how would people care about you?!"

I bit my trembling lip.

"You jerk!" Bexxi yelled at him. She walked over to him and gave him the good right hook!

Sirius's head turned when Bexxi punched him in the face.

I smirked. "I guess people do care about me, Black." I stood up and I walked up the stairs to my dorm with Bexxi following after me.

"Katelyn. Don't worry about Black. He doesn't deserve someone like you so don't worry about it," she said as she rubbed my shoulder.

I smiled at her. "You're right, Bexxi. I'll get over him. Hopefully."

"Do you want to hang out with me and Remus today? The more the merrier."

I shook my head. "Nah. I don't want to be spoiling your guys' first date as a couple."

She nodded slowly. "Okay. If you say so. But what are you going to do today?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Probably hang out with James. We're both love sick puppies."

Bexxi giggled. "Okay. Well I have to get ready now." She walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I changed into some jeans and a different long sleeved shirt that matched my jeans. I slipped some shoes on and I walked to the Heads Dorms.

(Heads Dorm)

I walked to the portrait and I started knocking on it. I didn't care if the portrait got angry with me. I was giving them hell for pissing me off last night.

The portrait door swung open and Lily was standing there in her pajamas.

"Katey? What are you doing here?" She asked me curiously as she stepped aside to let me in.

I walked inside and I looked around awkwardly. "Umm...I was wondering if James was here?"

Her green eyes got huge. "Potter? Why him?"

I shrugged and I ignored her question. "Is he here?"

"He's upstairs in his room." She pointed to where his dorm room was.

"Don't need to show me I know where it is. I was here last night."

Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes got even huger. "What?"

I smiled innocently at her and I walked to the stairs that lead to James's dorm room. "Have a nice time on your date today, Lils. Oh and by the way...love the jammies."

I walked to the door of James's dorm room and I pressed my ear to the door. I heard some snoring and I knew he was still asleep.

I knocked on the door lightly and I let myself in. "James?"

James groaned and rolled over onto his back. He sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What?"

I sat on his bed smirking. "Jamesie...wakey wakey time for cakey."

James groaned again and he laid back down. He grabbed the covers and he tried to pull the covers up to hsi chin.

I blinked at him. "James."

"What do you want?" He groaned again. He obviously didn't like to be waken up.

"Well fine then. I guess I won't ask you what I came here to ask you."

"Okay. Then leave and don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

I gasped. "James!"

He chuckled and he sat up once again. He reached over to his night stand feeling around for his glasses. "Now where did I put my glasses?"

I giggled and I hid his glasses behind my back.

He looked at me...or at least where he thought I was. "Katelyn?"

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Where are my glasses?"

"In my hands."

"Can you give them to me?"

"Nope. You forgot to say the magic word."

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please can you give me my glasses back?"

"No!"

"But I said please."

"And I said no." I snickered.

"Katelyn! Give me my glasses back!"

"You have to catch me first!" I got up and I ran down the stairs.

I heard a lot of crashing, thumping, bumping, and tumbling before James got down the stairs.

I laughed loudly at him. "James! You are so funny!!!!"

He ran but it was like a limping run and he tackled me to the floor.

"Oof!" I yelled when his muscular body hit mine. "Ah!" I yelled when my back hit the floor.

Then...we both heard a little crunch.

I gasped. "Uh oh..."

James whimpered and he let his head fall causing us to collide our heads.

"Ow!" We both yelled.

"Get off me!" I yelled and I pushed him off of me. I stood up and I picked his glasses up.

James stood up also and he was looking around the room for me.

I snickered a little and I grabbed his hand. I pulled him towards me and I placed his broken glasses on his face.

"I can't see. It was easier to see without my glasses," James whined.

I rolled my eyes and I pulled my wand out of my pocket. "Oh quit your whining. I can fix them."

I pointed my wand to his glasses and his eyes widened as he stared at my wand. "_Oculus Reparo._"

My spell repaired James's broken glasses and my spell made his glasses better than they were before.

"There you go." I smiled.

He took his glasses off and looked at them in awe. "Thanks." He placed them back over his eyes. "Oh! Didn't you have something to ask me?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well...what is it?"

"I was wondering what you were going to do today."

"Mmm....nothing really. I mean Sirius has a date with that girl. Remus has a date with Rebecca. Peter...well I haven't seen or heard from Peter in a while. And Lily has a date with...Warner," James said Seth's last name in a deadly tone that sent chills up and down my spine.

"Calm it down Jamesie," I said as I patted his shoulder.

He took deep calming breaths. "All right. I'm calm."

"Well...since you aren't doing anything today and I'm not doing anything today...how about we hand out together?"

"As friends?"

"No duh! You know I like Sirius and I know you love Lily."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't love Lily."

"No. There was something wrong with that sentence."

"What?"

"You don't like Sirius...you love him."

I sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Look...I can see you two together. I can see it and feel it."

I shook my head. "There is only one problem with that."

"What?"

"He doesn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, Katelyn!"

"If he felt the same way he would've asked me out not Lauri!"

James sighed heavily and I knew he was giving up...for now... "Fine whatever. Believe what you wanna believe. Just don't give up on him."

"That's my decision not yours."

"I'll get dressed and be down in a minute."

"All right."

Lily came down the stairs wearing a very lovely outfit. "Hey Katey. How do I look?"

I smiled. "You look really good.

She smiled too. "Thank you. You look nice too. Are you going out with someone?"

"Yeah actually."

"Who?"

"James."

Her mouth dropped. "Potter?"

"It's a friend date. We're going out as friends. We both have nothing to do so we decided to do something together."

"That's nice..."

"Are you jealous?"

"NO! EW! GROSS!!!!"

I snickered. "Sorry, that question was a bit bias."

"A bit?"

"Okay. Sorry. It was totally unfair of me to ask you that kind of question. Happy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

There was a knocking on the portrait hole door and Lily started blushing.

"I'll get it," I replied and I beat Lily to the door. I opened and I saw Sirius standing there.

He glared at me. "Beck."

"Black. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing." He pushed me out of the way and walked inside.

"Whoa! What happened to your face?" Lily asked in disgust.

"I looked at you," Sirius snarled at her.

"Just because Bexxi punched you in the face doesn't mean you have to be a jackass to everyone," I yelled at him as I hugged Lily.

"Hey mate. What are you....WHOA! Mate...your face!" James yelled as he started at the purple-blackish bruise on Sirius's face.

"Bexxi gave it to him since he insulted me," I spoke as I stroked Lily's hair.

Lily pulled away from me and she rounded on Sirius. "What did you say to her?!"

"I said, 'and if people don't care about me how would people care about you?!'. That is what I said."

Lily slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you say that to her you jerk!!!!"

"It was easy. All I had to do was move my mouth."

"Look Sirius just because you're all 'rich' and a Pureblood doesn't mean you have to look down on the rest of us. You're no different than the rest of us. The only one difference is that we have at least one parent that cares about us. Your mother and father hate you both. I only have my mother. So don't be such a jackass because you are no better than the rest of us."

Hurt flickered through his eyes and as soon as it came...it was gone. They were replaced with no emotion. "Whatever. That is the last time that I share anything personal with you. Cause you would be like the rest of the bitches in this school. You would go and tell everyone secrets and not care at all if they hurt inside. You're a monster. Like your mother."

"Sirius!" James yelled.

(Sirius's POV)

I had to defend myself. Make sure that she felt my pain...but I regretted it when I saw shiny tears flow out of her eyes.

"Why?" She asked weakly. "Why, Sirius, why? Why must you hurt me like this?"

Guilt flowed through my body. Guilt flowed through my veins. It attached itself to my blood and it made sure it got everywhere in my body. I kicked my stomach making me feel sick.

"Katelyn..." I spoke softly. "Katelyn, I..."

"Save it, Black. You're nothing but scum!" Evans yelled at me as she rushed Katelyn out.

"What's your problem?" James asked outraged.

"I don't know what came over me. I just got so angry. I couldn't control my mouth until it was too late," I told him honestly.

"You've changed Sirius. What's going on? Tell me."

I turned towards him and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Are you and Katelyn dating?"

James stared at me and then he burst out laughing.

"What?!" I was starting to get angry. He was laughing at me!!!

James calmed down and he wiped a tear away. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Yea..."

James shook his head. "Hell no, mate. I mean she's a good looking girl but my heart is for one girl, and one girl only. Lily Evans."

I sat down on the couch and I rubbed my face...more like massaged my face. "I'm so stupid..."

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Shut-up," I mumbled annoyed with myself.

(Katey's POV)

Lily was holding me as we walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Lily," Seth said as he grabbed Lily and started dragging her with him.

She turned her head and her face said it all. It said, "Sorry."

I sighed heavily and I waved it off. I walked alone in the hallway and I heard some shouting and yelling. I walked towards the noise and I saw Ethan Charles sitting on the ground holding a bleeding hand.

I kneeled down next to him. "Ethan? Are you okay?"

He turned to look at me and he glared at me. "Do I look like I'm okay?!"

"Sorry. Let me see your hand." I took his bleeding hand and I examined it. "What'd you do?"

"Punched the wall..."

I smiled. "Been there done that. Why did you punch the wall?"

"I was angry."

I smirked. "That's new," I spoke sarcastically.

He laughed a little. "Yeah..."

"What was it this time?" I pressed a finger gently to his bleeding hand.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away. "That hurt!"

I took his hand back. "Sorry. I'll be even more gentle." I looked around for some kind of cloth material and I just ripped some of my sleeve off. I tore it so it wasn't connected together so it was like a piece of cloth. I wiped the blood off with it.

He raised and eyebrow at me. "You changed big time."

"Yeah. I guess I have. So are you going to tell me what you were mad at?"

"Lauri is going on a date with Sirius Black."

"Yeah. I heard about that. I heard that they did WAY more than that."

He stood up abruptly. "I knew it! She's nothing but a skank!"

I laughed at his stupidity. "Really? And you're just thinking of this now?"

"I wish I never let you go," he mumbled.

"You didn't let me go. I made sure I left you."

"I wish that you never left me. I wish that I never cheated on you...cause it just bit me in the ass."

I stood up and I ripped my other sleeve off. I ripped it again so it wasn't connected and I wrapped my sleeve over his hand as a bandage.

"It is what it is," I replied.

"Would you take me back if I asked you out again?" He looked at me and blue eyes meet brown.

I looked away from those beautiful blue eyes. "I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it." And with that he left me in the hallway.

_What's going on? This is strange. Sirius acting like a huge jerk. James being a really good friend. Ethan acting like the guy I liked in Fourth Year. What is going on? What else will go wrong?_

**

* * *

AN: Okay! I hope you like this chappie!!!**


	23. Meeting Someone New

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Cathcer1984. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter but sadly...I do not (weeps)**

**WARNING: ...Depends what type of perspective you look at it from.**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 23: Meeting Someone New**

(Katey's POV)

Sunday morning at breakfast Dumbledore called for our attention and everyone got quiet as they looked up at our Headmaster.

"Good Morning everyone," Dumbledore greeted us with his blue eyes twinkling.

A few people mumbled, "Morning." to the professor but that was about it.

"I want to tell you that we have a new student at Hogwarts." Dumbledore had McGonagall usher a girl that looked about seventeen to the front of the Great Hall.

She looked like an awkward girl. She looked like a girl that kept to herself. Like the suffer in silence type. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She was skinny and she was at the average height for a seventeen year old girl.

"Her name is Harriette and she wishes to not share her last name and we must not pressure her into saying it," Dumbledore spoke as he made the girl sit down on the stool.

She sat down on the stool and she looked up at the hat as it was placed on her head.

The hat started whispering to her and she looked afraid.

I don't blame her...I would be scared too if a hat was talking to me. Actually I was when I was eleven.

"Gryffindor!!!" The hat yelled finally.

"Congratulations Harriette. The Gryffindor table is over there and we will have your time table for you tomorrow," Dumbledore told her as he gestured to the Gryffindor table.

Harriette walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down near the end.

"What a loner..." Sirius commented and I glared at him.

"You jerk! Can you imagine how hard it is to start the year off as the new kid? When you don't know anyone and people will boss and push her around? No, I guess not."

I stood up and I walked over to the new girl with Bexxi and Lily following behind me.

I sat down across from her. "Hello, Harriette is it?"

She looked up at me and nodded. She looked back down and I notcied that she was writing.

"Well...umm...I'm Katelyn Beck and these are my friends."

Lily smiled and sat down next to me. "Hi. I'm Lillian Evans. But please call me Lily. I'm the Head Girl of the school."

"Lils, she doesn't know what that is," Bexxi told Lils as she sat down on the other side of me.

"Actually I do," Harriette spoke quietly.

"You do?"

"Yes. Dumbledore gave me a book to read about Hogwarts and I finished it a few days ago."

"Oh...well...thats good," I said smiling.

"By the way, I'm Rebecca Song. Please call me Bekka. When we become good friends you can call me Bexxi," Bexxi told Harriette as she smiled brightly.

"Hello," Harriette said softly as she was writing.

"So what are you writing?" I asked her curiously.

She looked up at me. "A story."

"A story? Really? What's it about?"

She nodded. "It's about two boys who fall in love with each other but one of the boy's parents won't accept their love since they are on different social statuses."

Lily looked at Bexxi with a "oh my" expression and Bexxi returned it as I looked at her all of the sudden interested in what she was doing.

"Really? Can I read some of it?"

She nodded and handed me the notebook. "Man 1 stands for the poor boy and boy 2 stands for the rich boy. I haven't come up with any names yet."

"That's all right."

I started reading it and a smirk appeared on my face.

Bexxi and Lily watched me closing to see what my face expression would be.

I handed her back the notebook smiling. "That was interesting. I liked it. It's something I never read before, I can honestly tell you that." I laughed towards the end of my sentence and she smiled.

"You really liked it?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I don't lie."

"Sometimes," Bexxi mumbled and I glared at her.

"Shut-up!" I yelled at her.

Bexxi snickered and she scooted away from me so if I _happened_ to swing my hand it would hit her in the face.

I turned my attention back to Harriette. "I think I have names for those two boys."

She looked at me curiously. "Really? What?"

"Tom and Daniel."

"Hmm...those names do seem to fit. Tom as the rich boy and Daniel as the poor boy. I can really see that." She turned her attention to her notebook and wrote the names down.

"I hope you have classes with us. You could be part of the group."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Group?"

"Yeah. Bexxi, Lils and I are in this little group. Like a club."

"Like a school club?"

"No. More like a friends club."

"Oh...really? That's cool."

"Yeah. And if we become good friends you could be part of the group. Our group is called the Charmed Ones."

"Isn't that a TV show?"

I sniffed and cleared my throat. "Yeah..."

Lils giggled. "It made sense. There were three witches in the show and there are three of us."

I glared at Lily. "But there is always room for more. I mean after all there are four witches. But one died...but that's besides the point."

Lily bit her lip and her eyes were apologizing to me.

I nodded letting her know that she was forgiven for her little slip-up.

"Should we give her some warnings?" Bexxi asked me as she took a bite of a toast she just grabbed.

"Yeah...maybe we should..." Lily said looking for something to eat.

"All right." I turned to Harriette. "First of all...stay away from the Slytherins. Espically since you're new. That is a big no-no."

"No duh," she spoke and we were a bit surpirsed to hear that come out of her mouth.

"Okay..." I looked at Bexxi and Lily and they were stuffing their faces and I wished to be doing the same. I looked back at Harriette. "All right. Second...stay clear of Sirius Black and his fan club. You stay away from Sirius you are safe from his fan club."

"Who's Sirius?" She asked.

I pointed to who Sirius was. "That's Sirius Black."

She looked at him and she looked back at me. "I see why he has a fan club. Are any of you in it?"

Lily shook her head and Bexxi laughed her ass off.

I rolled my eyes at them but I remained facing Harriette. "No, we aren't. But pretty much every girl in the school is in it."

Lily and Bexxi nodded in agreement but Bexxi was at least giggling now.

"Third...Remus Lupin is taken and has just been taken by Bexxi. Lily is dating Seth Warner so he is a no. And James is a no since he is clearly in love with Lily but she won't give him a bloody chance."

'Katelyn..." Lily warned me in her deadly tone.

"Six...stay away from Lily when she talks like that."

Harriette and Bexxi laughed while Lily glared at me.

I smiled innocently but Lily shook her head as she gave me a death glare. I looked at Harriette and I smiled. "It was lovely to meet you Harriette but you may never see me again." I stood up and ran for my life out of the Great Hall.

Lily looked at Harriette. "Same." Lily stood up and chased after me.

I ran outside and into the white snow.

Lily stopped at the front doors. She crossed her arms and her foot started tapping. "Katelyn, get back inside right now!"

I shook my head. "No way! You're gonna kill me!"

"You're gonna get sick!"

I rolled my eyes but then I started to feel it...I started to feel something climb up my throat. I tried to swallow it down but it just kept climbing up and up my throat until it leaked out of the sides of my mouth. Blood...

Lily gasped and she ran over to me. "Help! Someone help!!!" She yelled as she made me sit down.

I heard the front doors slamming open but that was it since I faded into blackness.

**

* * *

AN: All right. Its kinda my bedtime now...so I gtg! Love y'all!!!**


	24. Hope for Her

**AN: I am ashamed of you people! I got no reviews!!! :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: At one point it might get confusing...**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 24: Hope for Her  
**

(Lily's POV)

I saw Katey roll her eyes at me and then I saw her try to swallow something down. I frowned. And then I saw it...blood trickle out of her mouth and roll down the side of her mouth.

I gasped as I ran over to her. "Help!!! Someone help!!!" I yelled loudly as I made Katey sit down.

The front doors slammed open and that was when Katey's eyes closed.

I hadn't realized that I was crying until I saw my tears fall onto her face. "Katey...?"

"What happened?" Potter asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"I dunno. Blood just started coming out of her mouth and I made her sit down and that was when she closed her eyes."

"We gotta get her to Madam Pomfrey." Potter lifted Katey out of my arms and he rushed to the Hospital Wing.

I wiped my tears and I ran after him. "Wait...do you know about Katey's condition?"

"Yes. She told me herself," he answered as he sprinted into a run.

I stared after him before I ran into the Great Hall to let them know where Katey was.

"What's wrong, Lils?" Bexxi asked me with a piece of bacon hanging out of her mouth.

"Its Katey..." Was all I had to say when Remus, Sirius and Bexxi stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

Harriette stared at me with a confused expression.

I smiled at her. "We might explain later. See ya!" I ran out after them and they were standing there arguing about where to go.

I rolled my eyes and I started running to the Hospital Wing. "Hospital Wing!!!" I yelled to them.

"Ohh..." They chorused as they ran after me to the Hospital Wing.

(Hospital Wing)

I saw Potter talking to Madam Pomfrey about what I told him when we ran in. "Is she okay?" I asked as I stood next to Potter.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'm not sure. This keeps happening and she's losing blood from this condition she's in."

I chewed on my bottom lip as I turned my head to look over at Katey. "Will you be able to fix it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't know. I hope so though. I never like to see a good student go when she doesn't deserve, too."

"Why her of all the horrible people in the world?" Potter asked as he ran a hand through his already messed up hair.

"For once, Potter, I have to agree with you," I replied as I looked back to Madam Pomfrey.

He sighed quietly as he looked over at Katey's bed. "I hope she makes it through this."

"Once again...I agree with you."

"Wow...that's twice in a row," Bexxi commented as she walked over to Katey's bed. She stroked Katey's hair out of her face.

"We should go and let Madam Pomfrey do what she does best," Remus said as he took Bexxi's hand in his and he pratically dragged Bexxi out with him.

"Remus is right. We should go," I said as I started to walk out with Potter.

Potter stopped in the doorway and he turned around. "Pads, you comin?"

"Huh?" Sirius turned around to face him.

"You comin?" He asked again.

"Umm...yeah. I'll be there in a bit."

"All right." Potter continued walking on and we walked together.

"He likes her doesn't he?" I asked Potter.

"I think he does but he doesn't admit it," He spoke. "But I know she loves him. She told me herself."

I rolled my eyes. "What else do you know?"

"I think that's about it."

I nodded. "Okay..."

"I think we accomplished something here." He started smiling.

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"We are having a normal conversation like we're friends or something."

"Okay?"

He chuckled a little. "I think its a great accomplishment. Don't you?"

"Well...true. I haven't had to kick your ass in a while or hex you into an oblivion. So yea...its a great accomplishment." I smiled.

His whole face light up. "Um...Evans?"

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"I think we should call each other by our first names. I mean we are after all Head Boy and Head Girl and we are getting more...friend like to each other."

"Yeah. I guess you're right....James."

It felt so weird saying his name. It felt as if his name was from a foreign language. Like Spanish. Or Japanese. Or even ALIEN! If that existed...which I was sure...didn't.

Pott...James cleared his throat loudly and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well...I'm going to go somewhere other than here," I said as I turned a random corner.

"Okay. See you later, Lily!" James called out to me as he walked forward.

(Sirius's POV)

I told James that I would leave in a minute but I had no plan of that...I wanted to stay in here all day and watch her. She was an interesting person to watch. Sometimes it was nice to people watch...espically if the people...was her...

I pulled up a chair and I studied her features.

Her long brown hair was slightly wavy like it always was. It was naturally like that. Her hair was splayed across the pillow that held her beautiful head and some of it was tucked behind her ears because Song put it like that. She had those diamond studs in her ears which she never took off no matter how many times Evans and Song told her to change them. Her beautiful brown chocolate eyes hidden by her eyelids. Her skin a beautiful white that had a hint of a tan.

I shook my head. _I am obsessed with her and she doesn't know it. No one knows it. I haven't even told James about it. Does that make me a bad friend? Nah...I'm sure James hadn't told me somethings that he wanted too but he had no way of telling me or anyone else._

I sighed and I crossed my arms. I laid my crossed arms on her bed and I hide my chin in my crossed arms. I still saw her and she would see me if she woke. I hoped she would wake up right now and I hope she doesn't wake up right now. It's fifty-fifty to me.

"Mr. Black? What are you still doing here?" Madam Pomfrey asked me as she walked over to the other side of Katelyn's hospital bed.

"I didn't want to leave yet," I answered in a lie. It was more of...I wouldn't leave. I wouldn't dare leave. No matter what. I was in deep...major deep with this girl...

"Oh."

I raised my head a bit to look at her face. "Why? Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing like that. I just expected to see Miss Evans or Miss Song here."

I nodded understanding where she was coming from. _Why wasn't Song and Evans here like I was? Were they too busy with their boyfriends that they didn't care what happened to their best friend? Or am I getting things wrong? Ugh...things are confusing._

"What do you need to do, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked concerned.

"Well...I need to figure out what is going on with her. Well I know what is going on with her mother but I mean I need to know what's going on in her body that makes her cough up blood at the most random times," she answered as she checked for Katelyn's pulse.

I shrugged. "She only told me what you know. So I have no idea."

Poppy sighed. "At least she has a pulse."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Poppy shrugged. "It's always a good thing to find a pulse."

"Yeah."

Poppy smiled at me. "You care about her a lot, don't you, Black?"

I laughed a little. "You know a lot, Poppy. You know the ways of teenagers..."

She laughed this time. "If you've been here as long as I have then you would understand how I would know so much."

I heard a gasping sound and I turned my gaze to Katelyn.

Her eyes were open but they weren't brown like they were supposed to be. They were red...a weird familiar red.

"Oh no..." Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Black, go get Dumbledore. And be quick about it!"

"What?!" I asked as I stared at Katelyn with shock on my face. "What's going on?!"

"Just go! Fly like the wind!!!" She yelled as she waved her wand over Katelyn's body.

I did as she told me. I flew like the wind...well not literally. I was running quickly to Dumbledore's office. I ran past James and he yelled my name but I didn't stop. I knew that if I stopped I might not be able to go on running.

I spoke the password to the statue to get to Dumbledore's Office and I climbed up the stairs two at a time. I pushed open the heavy oak doors.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I shouted as I ran to his desk.

"Yes?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Ah...Mr. Black. How may I help you?"

"Madam Pomfrey needs you. It's about Katelyn."

Dumbledore stood and walked over to the fireplace. He threw in the Floo Powder and spoke, "Hospital Wing."

The flames roared to life as a green color and Dumbledore stepped through.

I stood there dumbfounded. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ I did as Dumbledore did and I ended up in the Hospital Wing. I didn't stumble out like James did. It was quite a sight to see James tumble out of the fireplace.

I dusted off my clothes from the ashes and I looked up and saw Slughorn, the Herbology Professor, McGonagall, the DADA Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey there.

I rushed over to them. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

"What are you doing here, Black?" the DADA professor asked me.

"Because I need to be here!" I yelled at him over the noise.

"No you don't. You should go tell your friends what's going on."

"How can I do that when I don't know myself?!"

"Please, Mr. Black. We will come get you when we know what's going on," Dumbledore told me with that stupid twinkle in his eye.

"Fine," I mumbled and I walked out of the Hospital Wing to the Common Room.

(Common Room)

I walked into the Common Room staring down at the floor.

"What's up, Pads?" James asked as he looked up from the Wizard Chess game he was playing against Pete.

I didn't answer him instead I sat down on the couch and I stared into the flames of the red, yellow, orange fire.

James looked over at Remus who shrugged. "You okay, Padfoot?" Remus asked as he sat down next to me.

I ignored him as well. To be honest...I didn't hear or see anybody. I didn't even know that Remus was talking to me or that James had said something. All my mind was focused on was Katelyn in the Hospital Wing with those familiar red eyes...

Someone was shaking me and I turned to see James was the one shaking me.

"Huh? What?" I asked him.

"Are you okay?" James asked me as he sat on the other side of me.

"Oh...umm...I guess."

James raised his eyebrow at me in a way like, you-really-believe-I-would-believe-that? "Sirius...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know your lying."

I sighed heavily. "It's Katelyn."

"What about Katelyn?" Evans and Song asked as they sat on the table in front of me.

"Excuse, but are you in this conversation?" I asked them.

"You mentioned Katelyn," Evans started.

"_Our_ best friend, in case you forgot," Song finished for Evans.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well..." Evans said.

"What?" I asked a little angry.

They were just _staring_ at me!!! It was getting on my nerves!!!

"What about Katelyn?!" Evans yelled at me.

I shrunk back from her. "Chill girl! Damn..."

Evans sighed frustratedly at me. "I hate you, Black!!!"

"Right back at you, Evans." I winked at her and she looked away gagging. I smirked.

"Is Katey okay?" Song asked in a quiet voice.

"I dunno, Song. I don't know," I told her truthfully.

Song bit her lip and looked away. No doubt she was about to start crying. She always was the crying type.

"I hope so," I whispered.

"Huh?" James asked as he looked at me.

I cleared my throat a little to try and get my throat working properly. "I hope she'll be okay. Katelyn...I hope she'll be okay..."

James nodded. "We all hope that, Padfoot...we all hope that."

(Katey's POV)

_Ugh..._

_Why can't I move?_

_Ow...my head! My head feels like drummers drumming on my head!!!_

_Why can't I open my eyes? I wanna open my eyes but I can't!!!_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!_

_Hello, Katelyn._

_Who the hell--?_

_You should know who I am Katelyn..._

_What?! Who are you?! And what are you doing in my mind?!?!?!_

_You are so pathetic...loving Mudbloods, Halfbloods, and Blood-traitors!!!_

_Mother???_

_Wrong...Katelyn. Wrong..._

_Then who are you???_

_Take a wild guess..._

_I can't guess!!! I have to use my brain and you are controlling it!!!_

_Give me the boy..._

_You!!! You're the one from those weird dreams I had!!! Who are you and why did...do...are...UGH!!! Kill Lily and James?! Why?!_

_I can't say that. And you know too much already. You're the threat of us all..._

_Us? Who's us?_

_I'm going to erase your memory Katelyn...you might feel pain but I am willing to risk that. Things will come back to you except the things I permanently erased from your mind._

_You're gonna steal my memory?! No!!! You have no right!!!_

_Too late..._

My eyes snapped open and I started screaming in pain.

"Ms. Beck!!!" I heard several people shout to me but I couldn't tell who the voices were.

As soon as the pain came...it was gone...just like that.

I sat up and I rubbed my head. "Ow. My head hurts."

"Ms. Beck! Are you all right?" an old man asked me. He had blue eyes and white long hair. He had a beard that was white and long.

"Who's Ms. Beck?" I asked as I inched away from him carefully.

"You are."

"Who me?" I pointed to myself and he nodded. "I'm Ms. Beck?"

"Well, your full name is Katelyn Joan Beck. But since we are professors we call you Ms. Beck."

"Professors? Am I in collage?"

"She doesn't remember us. Or anything else it seems," a teacher said that looked...kinda cute.

"Who are you?" I asked him as I twirled my hair.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Me?"

"Yes you, silly!" I giggled.

"I am one of your professors."

"Oh..." I pouted.

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"So you teach fencing or something?"

He groaned and shook his head. "Her memory is gone, Dumbledore."

_Dumbledore? Who the hell is Dumbledore?_

The old man nodded. "It seems so."

_Oh...so he's Dumbledore... Gotcha..._

I pointed to the old man. "Okay...you are Dumbledore. Correct?"

"Hey! She remembers you!" The cute professor replied smiling.

"No...you just said his name and he replied so I thought the old man was Dumbledore..." I told the totally cuteness of cute professor.

"Oh..." He blushed from embarrassment and shifted uncomfortably.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and he looked at me. "Do you recognize anyone in this room other than me and Professor Johnathan?"

"Johnathan?"

"That's your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Oh...okay. Umm..." I looked around the room and the people seemed oddly familiar but I had no idea what their names were. It was weird cause it felt that their names were on the tip of my tongue.

"Yeah I do. But I dunno what their names are," I told Dumbledore.

"All right." He turned towards the other people and they started whispering.

I looked down and I saw that I was in a Hospital or something? Hmm...weird...

I started plucking at the blanket since they were still talking.

About ten or something minutes they turned to me.

"All right...we're going to bring them in and see if she can at least remember them..." One professor said. She had black grayish hair. Like it was black but with gray streaks. She had beady eyes and square glasses.

"I hope this works, McGonagall," one other lady said. She was dressed in white so I guessed she was the doctor or something.

"It has to work, Pomfrey," McGonagall said.

_Oh...so the lady with the gray streaked black hair was McGonagall and the lady dressed in white was Pomfrey...okay...but who are they bringing in? This is a mystery!!!!_

**

* * *

AN: This might be a cliffhanger. I dunno. I have no idea! lol Anyways....please review!!! That is all that I want!!!**


	25. No Clue

**AN: I am ashamed of you people! I got no reviews!!! :(**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: There are some cuss words and some insults and a little burn by Sirius. **

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 25: No Clue **

About ten or something minutes they turned to me.

"All right...we're going to bring them in and see if she can at least remember them..." One professor said. She had black grayish hair. Like it was black but with gray streaks. She had beady eyes and square glasses.

"I hope this works, McGonagall," one other lady said. She was dressed in white so I guessed she was the doctor or something.

"It has to work, Pomfrey," McGonagall said.

_Oh...so the lady with the gray streaked black hair was McGonagall and the lady dressed in white was Pomfrey...okay...but who are they bringing in? This is a mystery!!!! _

(Sirius's POV)

I hadn't gotten any sleep. It was the next morning and what was I doing? Drinking away. I haven't been drinking in a long time...but ever since I got kicked out of the Hospital Wing I started having some Fire Whiskey.

Someone shuffled over to my bed and wretched the curtains back.

I groaned and covered my face with the covers.

"Padfoot. Get up," James told me.

I grumbled a 'no'.

James growled and pulled the covers off of me. "Get up, you sad sack of fuck. A House Elf came and told us that Katelyn has woken up."

I sat up quickly which was a terrible mistake. I groaned and laid back down. I started rubbing my head.

"Mate...you might want to take a quick shower because 1. You stink and 2. The House Elf said it was important that we get there right away." James walked away from me and walked over to his old bed and grabbed some clothes.

Which made me think..._Why is James in here? When he has the Heads Dorm?_

I sat up slowly and I looked over at him. "Prongs...what are you doing here?"

He looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head. "Am I supposed too?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were the one that asked me to stay."

"I did?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He walked into the bathroom to probably brush his teeth or something. I don't know cause he closed the door.

I sighed heavily and I began thinking. _Why did I ask James to stay here with me?_

(Flashback)

The night carried on and I had already started drinking Fire Whiskey.

James stood up and he was about to leave but I grabbed his arm. When he looked down at me, I started begging him to stay and that I didn't want to be alone. He looked at Evans and she said that she wanted to be with Song...so she wouldn't be alone.

(End of Flashback)

There were no words since the Whiskey vanished the words away from my memory.

He had walked out of the bathroom and he was staring at me. "You okay, Pads?" he asked with concern etched on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just remembered why you're here. Thanks...for...not leaving me alone."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You would have done the same for me."

I nodded again. "Damn right I would have." I stood up and I spread my arms out to balance myself.

"Got dizzy there?" James asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Shove off, Prongs." I walked off to the bathroom and I took a shower.

I was ready to head to the Hospital Wing after about ten minutes.

"What took you guys so long?" Evans asked hotly as we started heading to the Hospital Wing.

"Sorry, but I had to wake up this big oaf," James said and I glared at him.

"Oh...I understand now," Evans said as she walked faster.

James, Remus, Song, and I had to practically jog to keep up with the red-head.

"Will you slow down, Evans?" I asked irritated.

"Will you hurry up?" She shot back at me and I sighed heavily. "Got nothing else to say?" She smirked.

"Evans...I will tell you this because I care..."

She stopped and stared at me.

"You are very annoying but I only put up with you because Jamesie here is madly in love with you," I told her and I walked to the Hospital Wing smirking when I saw the red faced James and the shocked looking Evans.

Song and Remus snickered and jogged over to me.

"Sirius...that was cruel," Remus told me and I could tell he tried his best to not smile.

"What? She was getting on my nerves. And I gave Prongsie a little boost."

"You embarrassed them both!" Song yelled at me.

I shrugged.

_Nothing matters. I just to see Katelyn. Make sure that she's okay. Make sure that she's in one piece. Make sure that whatever attacked her won't attack her again._

(Hospital Wing)

I pushed the doors open and I saw only Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore there. The other professors had left.

We all rushed over to the bed and we turned out heads to look at Katelyn.

She looked...confused. Really, really confused. She looked okay...just utterly confused.

_What happened?_

"Katelyn?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and blinked at me repeatedly. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Umm...no?"

I sat down on the bed and I placed my hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

She pulled her hand back immediately and I noticed that she was backing away from me a bit. "Well...a complete stranger is all up in my bubble!"

I stared at her shocked. "A complete stranger?"

"Perhaps I should explain what's going on here," Dumbledore said as he moved towards Katelyn and I saw her retreat a little.

_What the hell is going on?_

"She is suffering from severe memory loss."

"What?" Evans asked quietly.

"No way..." Song said and I could tell by the sound of her voice that she would just break down crying.

"The only people that she has any knowledge of are the professors that were here."

I felt my jaw tighten and my hands clench into fists. Obviously I was angry. If the stupid professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts told me to leave then she would have knowledge of me.

I felt her gaze on me and when I looked up at her she stared into my eyes. My breath hitched. It felt like she was tearing me apart with her eyes trying to figure out who I was...

_Please remember me..._

(James's POV)

There was a sudden tension in the room when Sirius and Katelyn stared into each other's eyes. If she remembered who he was she would have started yelling at him but since she had no memory whatsoever there was no yelling.

I started to notice Sirius's face turn soft. His hard features that he set when he found out that if he had stayed she would have known him a bit better than now, were starting to soften away. His whole face was relaxed.

I also noticed that Katelyn's eyes kept falling to look at Sirius's lips. I was not the only one that noticed because Lily cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

"Do you remember me, Katey?" She asked softly.

"Is that my nickname or something?" Katelyn asked.

Lily nodded and I heard her swallow down a sob. "Yeah...it is."

Katelyn looked at Lily and she squinted her eyes. "I feel like I know you...but...I don't remember...

Lily let out a shaky sigh.

I walked over to her. "Are you okay, Lily?"

Lily shook her head and she tucked her lips into her mouth. "No..."

I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. But I didn't know for myself that everything was going to be all right.

(Bexxi's POV)

I stared at the girl that was _supposedly_ my best friend. But what I saw was a girl that looked like my best friend and that she had no idea who she is or where she is.

The girl looked at me and I stared back into her eyes. _Maybe she is my best friend..._

She has the same brown chocolate eyes. The same long brown hair. The same white skin with a hint of a tan. The same body figure. The same height...the same curves. But...that was it.

There was confusion written on her face. No happiness in her eyes. No smile. No anything. Just a blank face with confusion. Like someone was controlling her and telling her to look confused. Blank but with confusion.

Then the girl looked away from me and she looked puzzled. She had her lips pursed and a wrinkle in her forehead.

I smiled sadly. That was the Katey I remember...but where was the rest of the Katey I remembered?

_Where was that temper that made me laugh and that made me scared for my life? Where was the laughter that would make me smile and laugh along? Where was the smile that comforted me in times of complete darkness? Where was the scared the little girl that put up a huge front? Where was Katelyn Joan Beck?_

(Katey's POV)

I looked around the room at every single one of them. They had familiar faces but I couldn't place where I saw them. Or how I knew them.

"Can you all tell me your names?" I asked them. "Maybe I might get a spark of memory or something?"

"Of course," a red head girl said. "I'm Lily Evans. One of your best friends. But you call me Lils."

I nodded.

_Okay...red head is name Lily Evans. But I call her Lils. One of my best friends. Got it._

"I'm your other best friend. Rebecca Song. Other people call me Bekka but you and Lils call me Bexxi," a tall Korean girl told me.

_Tall Korean girl is Bexxi and she is my other best friend. _

"I'm Remus Lupin and I am dating your best friend, Bekka," a boy with sandy brown hair said. He had scars EVERYWHERE!!! He scared me a little but then when I actually think about it...

_I feel like a special connection between us. Like we can tell each other everything. I hope this feeling is right..._

Suddenly the boy with messy jet-black hair and black rimmed seeing glasses raised his arm a little. "I'm James Potter."

I blinked at him waiting for him to finish. I waited for him to say what he was to me.

"I'm your friend. And I know your secret."

I nodded. _He could come in handy later…_

I looked at the boy with straight black shoulder length hair and gray eyes. "And you are?"

"Sirius Black. And I have no idea what I am to you," he answered.

_Well, you're just completely useless aren't you?_

"But I think that we are at least friends since we are in the same house."

My eyes widened. "Same house?!"

The old dude…_oh what was his name again? …Dumbly something …Dumblydork? Dumbledork? …Dumbledore! That was it! _

Dumbledore stepped forward and patted that hot guy with gray eyes on the shoulder. "Mr. Black. She doesn't remember anything. So she doesn't remember about this school."

"Oh…" Black looked sheepish. "I kinda forgot."

"How can you forget that she doesn't remember anything?" …Lily I think it was asked him.

"Chill Evans. Not everyone is as high and mighty as you in academics," he told her.

Lily gasped.

Black looked confused. "What?"

"You know the word academics!!! It's a miracle!!! A bloody miracle!"

The tall Korean girl giggled beside her and when I heard her giggle I couldn't help but giggle myself.

Lily looked at me. "Do you know why I said that?"

"I'm guessing because he isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed?" I asked.

The tall Korean girl stopped giggling and stared at Lily, who stared back. Then they both turned their gaze onto me.

I looked confused. "Umm…why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"That's what you always say about someone who isn't smart," the tall Korean girl said.

"Oh…umm…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…but…what's your name again?" I asked her carefully.

One corner of her mouth turned up a little. "Rebecca Song but you and Lils call me Bexxi while other people call me Bekka."

"Oh. Thanks. I'm sorry about all this. I'm guessing I might be a real bother."

Black placed his hand over mine and he shook his head. "No. Not at all."

I felt a weird spark go up my arm and I stared at him hard. "Are we dating or something?"

He smiled widely…and…and…I…I swooned a little. "No. We aren't." Then his face became all serious…

_OH YEAH!!! THAT WAS HIS NAME!!! Sirius. Right…got it._

Sirius's face became all serious. "Why do you ask?"

I shook my head quickly and I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. "No reason."

"Are you sure?"

I raised my hands to my cheeks and I felt that they were warm. _What's going on?_

Bexxi and Lily looked at each other and giggled.

I turned my head to look at them and they were whispering like crazy…

_I hope they aren't girly girls. I hate girly girls…wait…I do?_

"Do I hate girly girls?" I asked them.

Lily and Bexxi turned sharply to look at me.

I shrunk back from their gaze. "What?"

"How did you know?" Bexxi asked.

"I dunno. I just…thought 'I hope they aren't girly girls. I hate girly girls…wait…I do'? That's why I asked."

"I think you're starting to remember the simple stuff."

"So…can we pull some time out of…school so I can learn more about myself?" I asked everyone in the room.

They all nodded and I heard a few, 'of courses'.

I smiled. "Thanks. This must be hard on you guys."

"You have no idea," Lily said to me.

"I'm sorry. I really am…"

"We know. You're a very forgivable person. It's easy to forgive you. It's hard to get you to forgive someone."

"Really?"

The guy with the scars all over himself cleared his throat and when Lily looked at him, he shook his head.

"What?" Lily asked him.

"Lily, this isn't the way to go over things. There is an easier and _nicer_ way to do this. You keep saying the things you are saying then you will make her think that she is a terrible person, which she isn't."

I stared at him. _He had just defended me…not that there was really anything to defend me from…but still…he spoke for me. For my benefit. _

"Well, I'm sorry, Remus. But this doesn't have an effect on you. You aren't dating her anymore. You are dating Rebecca so stick to her and stop floating around in this when it is clearly none of your business," she told him off.

"Just because Katelyn can't remember you or anyone or anything else doesn't mean you have to be a complete bitch to everyone, Lily," Bexxi told Lily off.

"She's not being a bitch. She's going through a lot of things that seems you don't give a shit about. This has no effect on you. You aren't even reacting!" James yelled at Bexxi.

I gripped onto the blankets and my fists started shaking. "Stop it," I whispered.

Then they all started arguing with each other. Except Sirius. He had his eyes on me. Seeing if I was okay.

"Stop it," I said a little louder.

But the arguing didn't stop. It just got louder and louder and louder…until…

"STOP IT!!!" I yelled loudly and it echoed throughout the room I was in.

They stopped arguing and they stared at me.

"Stop fighting," Sirius said for me as he held me. "This isn't helping her."

They looked down guiltily. _I knew they felt it…but this really wasn't helping. I have no idea what's going…I have no idea who I am. I have who they are. I have where I am._

"We're sorry, Katey. Really sorry. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings or scare you. But this is hard on all of us," Bexxi said hugging me tightly.

I hugged her back even though I felt like pushing her away and yelling at her that this isn't only hard on you guys.

_At least they know who they are and where they come from. I have no clue…no clue whatsoever. No clue…_

**

* * *

AN: Okay. Well that is that chapter. I am so happy because now I have Microsoft Word 2007 again! It makes me so happy!!! Please don't destroy my happiness with no reviews. **


	26. Flashbacks and Explaining

**AN: Hope you people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 26: Flashbacks and Explaining **

(Sirius's Pov)

After Madam Pomfrey ran a few tests on Katelyn, she was able to leave. Madam Pomfrey also gave us a few potions that _might_ help bring her memory back.

_I hope they work and if they don't I wonder how long she'll be like this. Hopefully before the winter vacation. She will be so confused about her…mother…_

Katelyn pulled the curtains around her bed so she could change in privacy. She reopened the curtains when she was done and she climbed off the bed.

"Ready to go back to the common room?" Song asked her.

"Common Room?" She asked confused as she leaned on my shoulder to put her shoes on. I wrapped an arm around her waist to help her balance and I saw a hint of a blush through her hair.

"Yeah…it's like…a…um…" Song tried to say but she couldn't find the word.

"Living room?" Evans asked her.

"Living room! Yeah, it's like a living room."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay, you can go now, Ms. Beck. But make sure that you take these potions every day and night. So, one at night and one at the morning. As soon as you wake up and right before you fall asleep. Two per day," Madam Pomfrey told her and to the rest of us. Probably to make us make her take them.

"I get it," Katelyn snapped at her and we all laugh quietly.

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes at Katelyn and handed Song the potions. "Make sure she takes these.

Song and the rest of us nodded.

"Now you may go," Madam Pomfrey told us as she waved her hand and walked back to her office to probably look over Katelyn's brain scans.

We all headed back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. We all started talking but I noticed that Katelyn wasn't talking.

I turned my head to say something to her but…I didn't see her there. My eyes widen and I looked around me. "Umm…guys…"

"Hold on," Song said as she started finishing her story of her childhood or something like that.

"Guys…"

"Wait a minute," Evans snapped at me.

"Guys," I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" Evans and Songs yelled as they turned around to look at me.

"Where did Katelyn go?"

They gasped and looked around. "Where is she?" They asked each other.

"Some good friends you are," I muttered.

"You were supposed to be watching her!" Evans yelled at me.

"We were all supposed to be watching her!" I yelled back at her.

"All right! Enough!" James yelled. "This isn't helping. Now let's all split up and look for her."

The rest of them nodded and ran off in different directions while I was being smart and ran off to the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory to use the Marauders Map.

I ran over to James's trunk and dug through it and I finally found the map. I opened it up and I pointed my wand to it. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Then the map filled up with the same drawings that have been seeing for the past four years.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay," I mumbled as I searched for the 'Fire Temper' dot.

I had a playful smile on my lips because I remembered that we gave people special nicknames that could be changed at any time. Evans was either 'Tiger Lily' or 'Lily Flower'. Song was 'Sing-Song' or 'Confused'. Katelyn was 'Fire Temper' or 'Tough Cookie'.

I snorted but then I suddenly saw 'Fire Temper' on the map. I looked to the area and she was being lead to the Dungeons by…Regulus and Daniel.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly and I thanked Merlin that no professors were around. Especially McGonagall.

I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and ran off to the dungeons.

(Katey's Pov)

I looked around as these two boys dragged me to the 'dungeons'. _They have dungeons in a school. Whatever will they think of next?_

"Hello! I am asking you a question!!!" one of them yelled at me.

I looked at him and he looked oddly familiar…well everyone looked oddly familiar to me but I mean that he looks like someone else I know.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Regulus Black," he snapped at me. "I already told you that!!!"

"Sorry. Memory loss."

"HE might as well have taken your brain," he mumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Black?! I yelled. I was shocked…I had just yelled at a complete stranger!

"It means you're dumb, Beck!" He yelled back at me.

"At least I'm smarter than you! At least I have a life!"

_Where the hell are all these comments coming from? Am I this much of…of…a bitch?_

"HE said that it would last a while…but it looks like she is acting like her old self," the other boy commented.

I stared at him with a hard stare. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Wow…you even forgot your own brother."

I gasped lightly and an image zoomed in my head.

_Bexxi, Lily and I were walking down the corridor to our next class when we bumped into two 16 year old Slytherins. _

"_Watch where you're going!" I snapped at them._

"_Wow…Beck…don't you even recognize who bumped into," one of them sneered. _

_We turned around glaring._

"_Of course I do, Black! I could smell you from a mile!" I insulted him. I looked at the person standing next to him and he oddly looked familiar. "Who's your friend?"_

_Regulus Black sneered at me me even more. "Whats the matter Beck? Don't even recognize your own brother?!" _

_My mouth dropped and I knew instantly that it was my brother Danny._

I grunted and held my head.

_What's going on?!_

"She's starting to remember," my brother replied. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

Regulus smirked. "Why not? It's fun to ruin people's lives isn't it?"

Another memory flowed through my mind.

_I looked up glaring at Black. "Son of bitch!!!!" I yelled lunging at him._

_Bexxi and Lily grabbed me and held me back._

"_No. Katey, don't," Bexxi replied holding tight onto my shoulders._

"_He's not worth it," Lily said holding on tight to my waist._

"_You son of a bitch!!! Son of a mother fucking bitch!!!" I screamed trying to pull away from Lily and Bexxi restrains._

_Regulus sneered at me. "Now…I am quite __sure__ that you aren't talking to me darling." He smirked._

I kneeled to the ground and held my head tightly. _I'm starting to remember…but…why does it hurt?! _

Regulus sighed heavily. "This is so boring. Why did we, out of all the other Death Eaters, have to make sure she doesn't get specific parts of her memory back?"

I uncovered my head and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

He looked down at me glaring. "Mind your own god damn business!"

"If my name comes out of your mouth or if your sentence involves me…then it is indeed my business!"

Regulus crossed his arms and started mocking me.

I stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the history of idiots. "What are you?! A child?!"

"Well I happen to be one! I have a mother and father that care about me. Unlike you!"

"That's enough," a voice from behind us said.

I turned around and saw Sirius standing there.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Regulus yelled at Sirius.

"Yes, but I am older than you," Sirius stated as a matter of fact.

"That doesn't make any difference. We aren't related anymore. We once were…but that was long ago."

"Wait…you two are related?" I asked them both.

"_Were_ related," Regulus corrected.

"Why do you mean 'were'?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later, Katelyn. But for now…I need to get you back to the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room," Sirius told me.

"Safety?"

"Yes."

"Why did you say safety?"

"Katelyn!" Sirius yelled at me. He was obviously getting annoyed.

I looked down at the floor. "Sorry…"

He sighed heavily and he took my hand. "Come on."

"You're going to let him take you away like that? Like he owns you?" Regulus asked.

I stared at him and…he seemed to make some sense.

"Regulus, knock it off. Just let her go," Danny said.

I looked at Danny. And another memory flooded into my head.

_Danny ran over to me and helped me stand up. "Are you okay, sis?"_

_I looked down at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah…I'm fine Danny."_

_He was ten and I was fourteen. _

"_What happened to you?" he asked me. _

_I sighed heavily and my weak smile faded from my lips. "Mother…she just…we got into a disagreement. That's all."_

"_She hurt you didn't she?"_

_I sighed once again. "Yeah…how did you know?"_

"_I could hear you screaming…"_

_I forced myself to smile more than a weakly smile but Danny knew better. "I'm fine. Really."_

"_I promise that I will never hurt you like, sis. Never."_

_I smiled and it wasn't a forced or a weak smile. "Thank you, Danny."_

"_I love you, sis. No matter what happens…I will always love you."_

"_I love you, too Danny. I will always be there for you whenever you need me."_

Tears flooded my vision as I remembered that memory.

Sirius looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I stared at Danny. "Danny…"

He turned his attention from Regulus and looked at me. "What?"

"I love you, Danny. I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

Danny gulped loudly and I saw that he was struggling to keep from crying.

"Come on. Let's go," Sirius said as he grabbed my arm.

"Bye, Danny," I told my little brother and I didn't expect a response.

"Bye," he whispered but I still heard him.

As we got out of the dungeons, Sirius draped a weird cloak over us and he moved his hand from my arm to put around my waist.

"Sirius…I need to ask you something…" I told him.

"Shh…talk quieter," he whispered in my ear.

I felt a shiver run down my spine when I heard his husky voice in my ear.

He looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

We walked down a few secret passageways…he told me that they were secret and that I couldn't tell anyone. Even if he told me not to tell anyone, I still wouldn't tell.

We got to this portrait of a Fat Lady.

I looked at him. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going to the coming room."

He snickered. "It's the COMMON room."

"Oh…well same thing!"

He laughed and turned towards the portrait. "_Fortuna Major_."

The portrait…came…TO LIFE!!!!

"Hello Mr. Black," the fat lady spoke. She looked at me. "Hello, Ms. Beck. Lovely to see that you are all right."

My mouth opened and I screamed. I hide behind Sirius and he turned his head to look at me.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's…it's talking to me…"

"Yeah…is a magical portrait. It can move through other paintings and or portraits and talks to other paintings and or portraits."

"Is that normal?"

"It's actually _not_ normal for paintings and portraits to not do those things."

"Oh…" I walked a bit to be beside Sirius. "Sorry…portrait…"

She smiled at me. "It's quite all right dear. I can't blame you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

Sirius took my hand in his and he started pulling me into the portrait that suddenly opened. "Come on."

I looked at him and nodded. "'Kay."

He pulled me into the common room and I looked around.

There were people EVERYWHERE!!!! There were some thirteen year olds in the corner talking. There were six sixteen year olds in another corner playing either spin the bottle or the game truth or dare. There were two kids on one of the couches snogging each other's faces off.

I looked away from them immediately. I felt like I was invading their privacy by looking.

"Don't worry. You aren't invading their privacy. They're the ones snogging in front of everywhere," Sirius whispered to me.

I stared at him with a curious expression on my face. "How did you..?"

He chuckled. "It's written on your face."

"Oh…" I laughed nervously.

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nothing."

"Katey!!! Thank Merlin you're all right!!!" that Korean girl yelled to me as she hugged me. "I was so worried about you!!!"

"Heh heh," I laughed nervously again.

"Bexxi," Sirius whispered in my ear.

"Bexxi…?" I spoke half asked.

She gasped happily. "You remembered!!!"

"He helped me." I pointed my thumb at Sirius.

"Oh…well…" She said.

"Where's…umm…uh…oh…uh…"

"Lily?"

I snapped my finger. "Yupp! Her!"

"She's out with Seth."

I blinked at her. "Who?"

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh…okay."

"I think we all need to take time out to hang out with you and ask any questions that you have."

"I think that will be a _fantastic_ thing to do!!!"

Bexxi and Sirius stared at me weirdly.

"Not my type of thing to say?" I asked and they nodded in response.

"Not really," Bexxi told me.

"Nope," Sirius said as he shook his head.

I nodded. "Now…where is my room because I would love to catch up on some snooze."

Bexxi smiled. "I'll show you. Come on." She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

She opened the door to our dorm room and if I do say so myself…it was a very lovely dorm. Nothing like I would expect to see.

"Your bed is over there." She pointed to where my bed was. "My bed is over there. And the three blonde bitchy bimbos sleep on that side." She pointed out her bed and where the 'blonde bitchy bimbos' beds were.

I nodded. "Okay."

"And we have a little bathroom shower scheldule thing going on."

"How does that work?"

"Well…you are always the first one to wake up so you take the nicest hot shower there is possible. I wake up second and I take the nicest warm shower. And then the three blonde bitchy bimbos decide the rest."

I laughed. "I like their nicknames. Is that because they really are 'blonde bitchy bimbos'?"

She nodded. "Yupp. Just ignore them and you'll be fine."

"Okay. Well…night."

I walked over to my bed and I laid down in it.

The sheets were soft but cold. The pillow was comfortable yet sunken into. Everything was different to me. Of course I must of loved it because if I didn't then I would have done something to change it.

I felt something balled up under my covers and I found out that it was my pajamas. I pulled them and I shook them a little to get some wrinkles out.

"You can close the curtains for privacy. They're around your bed," Bexxi told me from her bed.

I looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

I pulled the curtains or hangings, whatever you wanna call them, around my bed and I changed into my pajamas. It was a plain white tank top and a mini short gray shorts. I shrugged and got back under the covers. I decided to leave the curtains around my bed. I still didn't trust anything here.

_I hope things get better for me. And if these little flashback memories keep coming…then I think I'll get my memory back in no time! _

**

* * *

AN: Okay…please review. That is all I ask for! Night or morning to you people!**


	27. That Voice

**AN: Hope you people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 27: That Voice**

(Katey's POV)

I heard an alarm beeping at me angrily. I grumbled and I reached for the stupid contraption that wouldn't shut up!!! I smiled in satisfaction when I pressed the OFF button. I was starting to fall asleep when my bed curtains were wretched open.

"Wake-up, Katey. Don't go back to sleep," Korean Bexxi told me.

I grumbled and pulled the covers over my head. "Go away," I mumbled.

"If you don't wake up now…you'll be taking a cold shower."

"Okay."

"Did you hear me?"

"Something about bold and flower."

"I said cold and shower. Put that together and that is cold shower!"

"Leave me alone for the love of Merlin!" I yelled closing my eyes.

"Fine. I'll take a nice hot shower and when I come out, I am going to wake you up so you can take a nice warm shower. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

I heard footsteps fade and a door close. Then I heard the turning on of a shower.

I sat up and I stretched. I had the weirdest dream…

(Dream; No One's POV)

A 14 year old girl was walking down the hallway. She had a little spring in her step and she had a huge smile of her face. She also had a determined look on her face. She put her long brown hair behind her ear. The girl had diamond stud earrings in her ears. She also had brown chocolate eyes. Her skin was white but she had a _hint_ of a tan.

"Hey, Beck!" A Ravenclaw shouted to the girl.

"Hi, Chris!" The girl shouted back to the Ravenclaw boy.

A Korean girl walked over to the girl. Her reddish brown hair was held up in a ponytail. She had brown eyes and pale white skin. She was also taller than the other girl.

"Hey Bexxi. What's up?" the girl with long brown hair asked her.

"Nothing much Katey. You?" Bexxi told Katey as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulders and away from her forehead.

"Just scoping for my hottie, Ethan Charles," Katey told Bexxi.

"Ah. Your hottie boyfriend, I see."

"Can't blame him. He gets it from his parents."

"You met his parents?"

"No. But they're in the _Daily Prophet_ a lot."

"Then how do you know what they look like?"

"Pictures, Bexxi. Pictures."

She laughed and coughed.

Katey laughed at her and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you, Bexxi?"

"Be my friend forever?"

"Don't worry, I'm already doing that. We'll be best friends forever!"

"You lovelies forgetting about me?" a girl with red hair asked as she jogged up to the other two girls.

"Course not, Lils," Katey replied with a smile on her face.

"Better not have!"

"Avoiding Potter?" Bexxi asked.

"What do you think?" Katey asked her trouble minded friend.

"Just making conversation."

Katey snorted and rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Bexxi stuck her tongue out at Katey and Katey returned the gesture.

"You two act like you're twelve again," Lily replied.

"So?" Bexxi and Katey asked slightly offended.

Lily rolled her eyes and she turned a corner avoiding the closing in James Potter.

"Have you two seen Evans?" James Potter asked the two girls.

They shook their heads and Potter swore loudly as he ran down a different corridor than Lily.

"Poor bugger," Katey commented and Bexxi nodded as she laughed.

"Huge poor bugger," Bexxi said aloud as she giggled.

Katey laughed at how dirty that had sounded but she never commented it aloud.

"What time is your date with Ethan Charles?" Bexxi asked curiously.

Katey looked at her wrist watch and her eyes widened. "Right now. Merlin! I'm going to be late." She started to run off and she turned her head back as she waved. "See you later, Bexxi!"

Bexxi waved slowly and sadly. "Bye…"

(Hogsmeade)

Katey ran to through Hogsmeade roughly pushing people out of the way when they got in her way. She ran faster and faster hoping and praying that he wouldn't leave Madam Puddifoot's. She smiled as got near.

She stopped in front of the little tea shop and fixed her hair up. "Okay. Relax…you can do this…"

She opened the door with a smile on her face but…it faded when she saw something that made her heart shatter to millions of pieces.

_My_ boyfriend, Ethan Charles, and the little slut, Lauri Olsen, were in a heaving snogging session. He had his hand up in her skirt and she had her hand snaking towards the inside of his jeans.

"Ethan Charles!!!" Katey screamed at the top of her lungs.

The whole tea shop became silent and everyone looked at Ethan and they looked back at Katey.

Ethan sat up causing Lauri to fall flat on her ass.

"Katelyn! I…umm…uh…I can explain this," he stuttered and blushed in embarrassment.

"There's nothing to explain!" She yelled at him.

"She…she wouldn't leave. I told her that you were coming and she just kept doing what she was doing. I tried to stop her but…--"

"I may not be the brightest person in the world but I know when I've been cheated on!" Katey screamed at him. "I never want to see or talk to you again. If you try to, I will hex you into oblivion and you know I will, Charles!!!"

She ran out of the little tea shop and ran all the way back to Hogwarts. She ran into the girl's bathroom…the one that no one ever goes into and slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay?" Moaning Myrtle asked her.

"Please leave me alone, Myrtle," she sobbed as she buried her face in her arms.

"Why is everyone mean to me?! What did I ever do to deserve this?!" Moaning Myrtle wailed as she flew into her toilet quickly.

(End of Dream; Katey's POV)

"Katey, you okay?" Bexxi asked me as she stood by her bed only wearing a towel and her hair all wet.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah…but…do you know Ethan Charles?"

"…Yes…"

"I had a dream about him. About…our break-up?"

"At Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Yeah…"

"Then yes…that was a past memory. It seems that you are starting to get your memories back." She smiled. "That's good."

"Yeah. Guess I'm getting the terrible memories first, though."

"Better than no memories is what I think."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

Her smile widened. "Good. Now hurry up and take a shower before the bitches wake-up."

I nodded as I stood up from my bed and I trudged to the bathroom.

(Great Hall)

It was breakfast and there were TONS AND TONS of kids in the Great Hall.

"What is this room? Some sort of cafeteria?" I asked Bexxi.

She nodded. "Mhm."

"Good, cause I am starved!" I sat down in between Sirius and James.

"Morning boys," I greeted them cheerfully as I started putting food onto my plate.

"Umm….morning?" James said to me in a question tone.

I turned my head to him. "What is it?"

"Why are you sitting on this side?"

"I dunno…cause I felt like it…"

"You usually sit on the other side of us."

"Prongs, she can sit wherever she wants too," Sirius told James and James raised an eyebrow but Sirius gave him a look which caused James to look back down at his food.

"So what classes do we have today?" I asked everyone at the table.

"Don't worry. We all have the same classes together," Lily told me as she sat down at the table.

"Okay, Lils."

Lily smiled. "You remembered my nickname."

"Yes. Yes I did." I smiled because her own smile was contagious.

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. Isn't it, Bexxi?" I asked Bexxi as I turned to face her.

Bexxi smiled widely. "You remembered my nickname too!" She squealed happily.

I laughed at her happiness.

She was just so happy because I remembered her nickname.

"I love you, Bexxi. You're so funny."

"Hey!" Lily protested.

I looked at Lily. "Yes?"

"What about me?"

"Don't worry. Someone else loves you." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Who?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Someone."

"Tell me!"

"No. I'll let that person tell you."

"Wait…but how do you know--?"

"Because I had a dream this morning and it explained a lot."

"What was your dream about?"

"Ethan Charles and I break-up." I shrugged my shoulders.

It was indifferent to me. So what? I had a bad…okay…it did make a huge difference. Now I don't feel so connected to the boys anymore. And by boys I mean Sirius, Remus and James.

"I was looking everywhere for you!" This fat little…mouse looking boy said as he sat down next to Sirius.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked him and the little pipsqueak shrunk away from me and Sirius.

"That's Peter Pettigrew," Sirius told me with a smile on his face.

"Erm…uh…euh…mm…" I looked back down at my food and continued eating.

My friends burst into laughter at my comment and out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter glaring at me like he was going to kill me.

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine from that look.

(Free Period)

Today at free period I was supposed to spend time with James to learn more about my past. Like memories as such. We walked out to the lake and we sat down on the snow.

"Hmm…it's snowing," I stated.

"Yeah. The snow looks really beautiful here," James commented as took in the beautifulness of the snow.

I smirked as I looked at him. "But not as beautiful as Lily, right?"

He looked at me stunned. "But…you…how…me…huh?"

I laughed out loud at his stupidity. "I told you guys I had a dream. I saw that you were chasing after Lily with a love-sick expression on your face. James…I am a girl…I know how things works and besides…you're blushing."

He covered his cheeks with his hands. "I'm not blushing."

"Just ask her out, Jamesie."

He sighed exasperated and his hands fell into his lap. "I can't."

I grabbed his mitten covered hand with my mitten covered hand. "Come on, James. Where's that Gryffindor courage?"

He blinked at me. "You seem to be remembering things easily now…"

"That's because I am and don't you dare try and change the subject here James Daniel Potter."

"How did you know--?"

"I don't know! It just poofed into my head!"

"Poofed?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut-up!"

He chuckled. "Sorry. But…I can't. She's dating that Seth guy."

"Oh…I think she'll break-up with him soon though."

"How do you know that?"

"Because…she never talks about him and whenever he smiles at her she looks away and she has an 'ew' look on her face."

James's mood perked up and he smiled. "Really?"

"James…would I lie to you?"

"I dunno…would you?"

"The answer is no James."

"Oh…right. I knew that."

I giggled. "Right." I let go of his hand and I looked out at the frozen lake.

James smiled and he kissed me on the cheek.

I turned my head to look at him. "What was that for?"

"For being a good friend. You're there for me. You're there whenever anyone needs you. Thank you. If something happened to you…I don't know what I would do. You're like a sister to me. Truly…you are."

I smiled and I hugged him. "Thank you, James. I now know that someone really cares about me."

He hugged me back and I heard footsteps stop.

I pulled away from James and I saw Sirius standing there. "Hi."

Sirius just stared at us with no expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He still didn't say anything.

"Is it time for me to talk to you now?"

He just turned on his heel and walked back towards the castle.

James nudged me. "Go."

I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

"Go after him."

"Umm…"

"I know you like him."

"How did you know?"

"Because you told me before you lost your memory. Just losing your memory doesn't mean that your feelings change for someone."

I smiled. "Thanks James." I stood up and I ran after Sirius.

(Sirius's POV)

I knew I shouldn't have gone out there. They were hugging…and…they looked perfect together. I guess they both realized that.

"Sirius! Wait up!" I heard the angel voice call to me.

I stopped and I turned around to see Katelyn running up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked her rudely.

She stopped running and she stared at me. She bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry…I guess you don't want to talk to me." She walked past me bumping me harshly in the shoulder.

I stared after her feeling guilty.

_There goes any chances I had with her…_

(Katey's POV)

After I had purposefully bumped into Sirius's shoulder, I stormed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Someone wasn't watching where they were going and they bumped into me knocking me to the floor.

I yelped when my ass hit the floor. I looked up glaring at a Ravenclaw. "Watch where you're going!!!"

The Ravenclaw sneered at me. "So should you! Merlin. Beck, you are annoying and a lot of work."

"Do I know you?"

"Oh yes. Right. I forgot that you 'lost' your memory."

I raised an eyebrow at him when he used air quotes around lost.

"You got something to say to me?"

"Seth Warner."

"Oh…aren't Lily's boyfriend."

"Unfortunately."

My eyes narrowed at his word and I was glaring at him. "What did you say?"

"What are you deaf too?"

I glared at him even more.

_Why is Lily dating this ASSHOLE?!?!?!_

"What's going on?" James asked as he walked over to us.

"This guy is an asshole! That's what's going on!"

Seth laughed and he acted all…normal. "What are you talking about?"

"You insulted me!"

"No, I didn't." He laughed even more.

"You insulted me, and Lily!"

I heard a noise…a loud crunching sound.

I turned my head and I saw that James had punched Seth in the nose. He had Seth against the wall and I could see James's murderous look.

"You insulted Lily?" James asked in a deadly tone.

Seth gulped and shook his head quickly.

"Liar! You're such a liar! You said it was unfortunate to date Lily!" I screamed loudly and angrily.

I heard another bone crushing noise and I saw that James had punched Seth's stomach. James possibly broke Seth's rib.

"Get off me!" Seth yelled trying to push James away but James had the upper hand since he was taller and more muscular than Seth.

"You don't ever insult Katelyn or Lily! You should be so lucky to date Lily! Don't you dare treat her like crap. Lily deserves the best. She deserves to be treated like a princess! And don't you ever forget it! SCUM!"

James threw another blow to Seth's stomach and face.

I grabbed James's shoulder and I yanked him away from Seth. "James. That's enough. We have to go now."

James started struggling against me but I pulled him back harder.

"James! Knock it off! We have to go!!!" I pulled him along with me and he kept on struggling but I had my hold on him.

(Common Room)

I shoved James into the Common Room and I followed after him as he sat down on a couch.

_Thank Merlin the Common Room is empty._

"What was that all about, James?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"I don't like it when people insult Lily. I can't stand it. It bothers me and I can't take it. I have to fight for her," James told me.

I sighed heavily. "James…she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I mean, yeah, sometimes she would want someone to stand up for her but that doesn't mean you have to go around beating up people when they look at Lily the wrong way."

"So are you saying that Warner didn't deserve getting beat up?!"

"No. No he did deserve that. But you took it too far. You can stick up for her…but you need to know that there's a limit. There's a limit and you need to not cross it. Stay on the safe side and you'll do fine. Stick up for her but know when enough is enough, James. That's all I ask for." I walked over to the stairs and I climbed up them.

I walked over to my bed and I laid down not bothering to change my clothes. I sighed heavily.

"Life sucks," I stated out loud.

It happened all at once…a voice in my head, I jerked, I fell off my bed, I screamed in pain, clutched my head, screamed even louder and…all I can remember from that is that voice…

_Here is your memory. Hopefully it'll kill you from an overload…then you'll never be happy…never._

**

* * *

AN: Please review!!! BTW if the words are all bunched together...SORRY! I TRIED TO FIX IT!!!  
**


	28. My True Friend

**AN: Hope you people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 28: My True Friend**

(Common Room; Katey's POV)

I shoved James into the Common Room and I followed after him as he sat down on a couch.

_Thank Merlin the Common Room is empty._

"What was that all about, James?" I asked him as I crossed my arms.

"I don't like it when people insult Lily. I can't stand it. It bothers me and I can't take it. I have to fight for her," James told me.

I sighed heavily. "James…she's a big girl. She can take care of herself. I mean, yeah, sometimes she would want someone to stand up for her but that doesn't mean you have to go around beating up people when they look at Lily the wrong way."

"So are you saying that Warner didn't deserve getting beat up?!"

"No. No he did deserve that. But you took it too far. You can stick up for her…but you need to know that there's a limit. There's a limit and you need to not cross it. Stay on the safe side and you'll do fine. Stick up for her but know when enough is enough, James. That's all I ask for." I walked over to the stairs and I climbed up them.

I walked over to my bed and I laid down not bothering to change my clothes. I sighed heavily.

"Life sucks," I stated out loud.

It happened all at once…a voice in my head, I jerked, I fell off my bed, I screamed in pain, clutched my head, screamed even louder and…all I can remember from that is that voice…

_Here is your memory. Hopefully it'll kill you from an overload…then you'll never be happy…never._

(Bexxi's POV)

I was walking into the dorm I shared with Katey and the blond bimbos after I was done with my essay in the library. I heard a scream which made me race up the stairs. I opened the door and I saw Katey lying down on the floor of the dorm on her stomach. She looked like a dead body because she was laying down flat and her body looked limp.

"Katey!" I yelled as I rushed over to her. "Katey!" I yelled louder as sobs racked my body. "Katey?" I asked in a pleading tone.

I sobbed louder and I pulled Katey in my arms. "Katey…"

I realized that this wouldn't help Katey if she was alive. Me just holding her wouldn't be enough to save her. I needed to save her because she was the one I told everything too. The one who listened and did her best to make me smile on my rough days. She was the one who trusted her deepest, darkest secrets with me. She was the one who felt like she needed to give up her own happiness so that I would be happy. She was the one…who was there for me whenever I needed her. She was the one…and only true friend I had.

I took all the strength that I had and I carried her down the stairs. I laid her down on the couch and I looked around frantically. There was no one in the common room.

"Help!" I yelled. "Somebody please help!!!" I waited for anyone to come down and I saw Remus and Black run down the stairs.

"What's wrong?!" Remus asked as he ran over to me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He touched my face to see if there were any bruises or scratches.

"No, I'm fine. It's Katey. Something's wrong with her. I heard her scream and I ran up the stairs. I found her laying flat on the ground like she was dead." I tried to hold in my sobs so I wouldn't cry in front of Remus but I failed. Sobs racked my body once again as I looked at my best friend lying there motionless.

Remus pulled me into his arms and he held me tight…he held me together. It was as if he let me go I would crumble to pieces and never be whole again.

(Sirius's POV)

When I came running down the stairs nothing prepared me for what I saw. What I saw made my heart sank. I didn't hear anything Song said. It seemed that everything was in a haze like I was watching this through a foggy or dirty window.

I bent down next to the couch and I laid my hand softly on Katelyn's forehead. It was freezing. "She's cold," I stated aloud.

I heard Song gasp and I heard her start sobbing again.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay, Bekka," Remus told her trying to comfort her but I saw no use in it since Song would deny it and start crying even more.

I grabbed Katelyn's wrist and I placed my first finger and middle finger on the inside of her wrist searching for a pulse but I couldn't feel one. I started to panic but I checked for a pulse on her neck and I felt a very faint bumping on my fingers.

"She has a pulse. It's small but I can still feel it," I said to them.

"Then we need to get to the Hospital Wing," Remus told us as he rubbed Song's arm.

"Wouldn't St. Mungo's be better?" Song asked with a look of hope and worry on her face.

"I trust that whatever happened to Katelyn Madam Pomfrey can fix it in a heartbeat."

"Remus…this is my best friend. I don't want to take any chances!"

"But Bekka--"

"We'll take her to Madam Pomfrey and see what she says. If it's too much for her to fix then we will take her to St. Mungo's. It does no use whatsoever to be arguing about what we're going to do when we could be out there doing it!"

"Sirius is right."

"Of course I'm right!"

"Should we get Lily and James?" Song asked.

"You can if you want to. I'm going to rush Katelyn to the Hospital Wing."

Remus and Song nodded and they raced off to the Head Dorms together as they left me alone to race off to the Hospital Wing. I lifted Katelyn up into my arms and before I ran off I made sure she was safe in my arms. Once I knew she was safe in my arms, I took off to the Hospital Wing.

(Hospital Wing)

I kicked open the Hospital Wing doors and I ran over to the first available bed I could see. Then I laid Katelyn down on it before I called for Madam Pomfrey. She bustling out of her office and ran over to me.

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"It's Katelyn. Song said she heard her scream and she ran up to their room to find Katelyn lying on the floor like she was dead. But I checked her pulse and she has one. It's faint but she still has one," I told Madam Pomfrey in a rush.

"First of all, Mr. Black…calm down. And second of all, did you go into the girls' dormitory?"

I sighed heavily. "No. Song brought Katelyn down stairs and yelled for help. But please Madam Pomfrey! There are more important things to deal with now."

"Yes, you're right Mr. Black."

I nodded and I sat down in a chair away from Katelyn's bed and Madam Pomfrey. I didn't want to get in Madam Pomfrey's way because she hated it when people did that and if I got in her way I could end up making things worse instead of better.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and her magic started sweeping over Katelyn trying to find what the problem was. The magic from the wave of her wand was yellow so I could see it move over Katelyn's body. I saw the yellow magic start to swarm up to her head. Then after a few seconds all the magic that was sweeping over Katelyn was at her head.

"Madam Pomfrey…what does that mean?"I asked her pointing to the yellow magic.

"It means that the problem came from her head. My magic is trying to figure what happened but with no luck. Whoever did this obviously doesn't want anyone or anything fixing it," Madam Pomfrey explained to me as she wrote down what she told me on a piece of parchment.

I tried hard to swallow the lump that had formed in my mouth but with no luck. So when I spoke my voice came out hoarse. "So…does that mean…she'll never wake?"

"To be honest Mr. Black…I don't think so." She patted my shoulder and she walked back into her office with the yellow magic that had formed at Katelyn's head following her.

I turned my head back to Katelyn and I scooted my chair closer to her bed. "Katelyn…please…don't do this to me. Don't do this to all of us. What will happen to us if we don't have you?" I grabbed her cold hand gently and I held her hand in my hand. "I don't want to think about life without you. I haven't even gotten the chance to know you properly. I haven't gotten the chance to ask you to…" I swallowed hard "…to be mine."

(Lily's POV)

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" I asked Remus and Bexxi angrily as I stood up.

"Umm…exactly that," Remus told me.

I growled at him slightly.

"Lily…he's telling the truth. We don't know what happened. She's acting as if she were sleeping. As if she was," Bexxi gulped, "…dead."

"No. Bexxi don't say that. Don't you dare say that. I don't want to hear anyone say that. Ever!" I yelled to everyone in the room.

The room was silent.

"Where is she?" I asked Bexxi.

"She's at the Hospital Wing but I think it best that we stay here," Remus told me even though I had clearly asked Bexxi.

"I wasn't asking you, Remus. I was asking Bexxi. And what do you mean 'I think it best that we stay here'?"

"I know you weren't asking me but Bexxi would have said the Hospital Wing and nothing else. And I mean by that is that Sirius is with her and I think that he just wants to be with her alone." "But she's _my_ best friend! What is he to her?"

"She's my friend too," Bexxi said.

"And ours," Remus told me gesturing to himself and James, who nodded.

"Yes. But we were friends with her way before you guys were!"

"Lils…calm down. I don't mind waiting. As much as I hate Black…which is a lot! We need to let him be alone with her. He is who she wants no matter how much it annoys us," Bexxi told me and I sighed heavily.

"You're right, Bexxi." I sat back down on the couch.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me close. I felt the owner of the arms start stroking my hair and whispering to me that everything was going to be okay. I knew who it was and it didn't shock me…but what shocked me was that I let James Potter comfort me and hold me and tell me that everything was going to be.

_What's going on with the world?_

**

* * *

AN: Okay…I know I have updated in a while and I apologize but really it's not my fault. I haven't been motivated to write and that's why this chapter is short. Nothing to write. Well…nothing motivated me to write more so whatever here it is. Ugh I am so angry now. I had to spend like an hour going through this because all that i wrote got smushed together and I separated it and I am so grrr right now. So I seriously could use some reviews. Please and thank you!  
**


	29. Are You In?

**AN: Hope you people like it. Also you might have noticed that my writing may have gotten better.**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 29: Are You In?**

(Sirius's POV)

It's been a week. A long week. And she still wasn't awake. Christmas break was within the next day and I knew she was going home but I had no idea how that would work when she isn't even conscious! I visited her every night. I sat in a chair and stared. Watching her 'sleep'.

Tonight wasn't different than any other night. I asked James for the cloak and he gave it to me without question, for he knew the routine already. I walked out of the Heads Dorm and I headed towards the Hospital Wing. Like I said…tonight wasn't any different than the other nights… I walked into the Hospital Wing, with the cloak on obviously, and I walked over to her bed. This night was no different. She was still "asleep" in her hospital bed.

I pulled up a chair next to her bed and I sat in it. Just watching her. Sometimes I would talk to her. Tell her how everyone's been doing. All that stuff.

I inhaled deeply through my nose and exhaled slowly out of my mouth. "Hi."

I waited, even though I knew she wouldn't respond. I think when I paused after speaking, I was mostly making sure she heard or something.

"I'm back." I took her hand gently and I talked to her all night. Telling her about school. How Lily let's James hug her now. I talked to her…all night long.

000

(The Next Day; Sirius's POV)

Everyone else walked with me to the Hospital Wing even though I was there last night. The only people that knew that I went to the Hospital Wing at night were Prongs and Moony. Prongs and Moony swore that they wouldn't tell anyone, not even the girls, which shocked me a little. Only a little.

We, as in: Evans, Song, Prongs, Moony and I, walked through the doors of the Hospital Wing. We all headed to Katelyn's bed…only to find that she wasn't there.

"What?" Evans asked aloud as she stared at the empty bed.

"What's going on?" Song asked. "Where is she?"

"Madam Pomfrey!" Evans yelled frantically.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and over to us. "Yes, what is it?"

"Where's Katelyn?" Evans asked Madam Pomfrey since everyone else, including me, were shocked into silence.

"Oh…her father and mother picked her and her brother up early for the Christmas vacation," Poppy explained to us.

I gritted my teeth together and I growled low in my throat. I looked at Madam Pomfrey. "Are you out of your mind?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"Madam Pomfrey! Katelyn's mother abuses her! How could you let them take her home early?!" Song asked outraged.

"Ms. Song! I am shocked at your behavior. And yours as well, Mr. Black. I know what goes on with Katelyn and her mother," Madam Pomfrey told us in her stern voice.

"Then why did you let her go?" Moony asked as he put a comforting arm around Song.

"I asked Dumbledore and he said that it was all right. A few Aurors are watching the house. So I assure you, Ms. Beck will be fine. Now get going! I don't want you disturbing my ill visitors," she said as she shooed us out of the Hospital Wing.

We all walked in silence as we headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

000

(Gryffindor Common Room; Nighttime, Sirius's POV)

I sat down on the couch in between James and Remus. Song and Evans were sitting on the floor in front of the couch us, boys, were sitting on.

"What are we gonna do?" Evans asked aloud.

"There's nothing we can do," Remus replied answering Evans question.

James reached across me and he rudely thumped Remus upside the head. "Don't say that!" He hissed at Remus motioning his head to the girls in front of us.

"I only say that because it's the truth! There's nothing we can do!"

"Stop it," I mumbled.

"Will you stop saying that?! There is something we can do and we should do whatever we can!"

"Like I said before! There is nothing we can do!!!"

"Stop it…" I said a little louder than my mumble.

"Why do you say that?" James yelled.

"Because the Ministry is involved now! That's why!" Remus yelled back.

"Stop it!!!" I yelled pushing the two away from each other. "Knock it off. This isn't going to help Katelyn. I agree with James. There is always something we can do. But I also agree with Remus. There's really nothing we can do when the Ministry is involved. But we have to try!"

I stood from my spot and I placed my hand out. "Are you with me?" I asked all of them with my hand still outstretched waiting to see if they were with me.

Evans was the first to stand and put her hand on top of mine. "I'm in."

"If Lily's in, that means I'm in too," James replied placing his hand on top of Evans's hand.

"I'm in too!" Song yelled putting her hand in too.

We all turned our heads to look at Remus.

"You in, mate?" James asked him with a questioning smile.

"I know I am going to regret it…but…I'm in," Remus said with a few sighs here and there as he placed his hand in.

"All right!" I said happily. "Now…let's get planning. We need to figure out how we're going to help. Now…"

"Break!" We all yelled throwing our hands up in the air.

James and Evans, I should start calling her Lily since her and James seem to have been getting closer. James and Lily said that they were going to brainstorm in the Heads Dorm and that they were going to look around for supplies to help. With saying that little note of information, they left to go to the Heads Dorm.

Remus and Song, I should start calling her Bexxi or Bekka at least because she and Remus have been getting serious lately and she is a pretty okay person. Remus and Bekka said that they were headed to the Library to look for information. They were gonna look to see if this similar situation ever happened before. I wished them luck before they left.

Then I was left alone. I didn't know what to do yet so I walked over to the window and I looked out to see the first quarter moon. I sighed as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Katelyn," I whispered.

**

* * *

AN: Gah!!! I am soo sorry that I haven't updated in a long while!!! But I found this plot site and it is incredible. You people soo need to try it. It's called Avada Kedavra! And if you wanna check it out leave me a review saying so and I will give you a link. Happy Reading, Reviewing, and Writing!!! ~ihearthpfanfic **


	30. Back At Home

**AN: Hope you people like it. Also you might have noticed that my writing may have gotten better. And I am so sorry it took sooo long!!! **

**Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED HARRY POTTER BUT SADLY...I DO NOT!**

**WARNING: Rated M!!!**

**

* * *

It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 30: Back At Home**

000

(Katey's POV Earlier that Day)

I stared out the window. My bedroom window. I was back at home. I was back in my hell hole. The hellhole that I call my life. Great.

I sighed heavily and banged my head onto my window. "I miss my friends. I miss my school. I miss my classes. I miss my teachers. Hell, I miss my enemies. But…I miss you most…--"

"Oi! Mum's calling you!" Daniel, my younger brother, yelled to me before he left the room chuckling darkly.

I sighed heavily again as I stood up and made my way to the basement where I knew where my mum was waiting for me.

000

(HOURS Later; Katey's POV)

I pushed the front door of my house open and I shut it behind me quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone up, especially my mother. She was finally done giving my hell and she let me go. She actually pushed me to the door. My face had a bloody lip from my face hitting the door with such a force. I was holding my side as I limped to the park that was nearby the house. My side was bleeding, I could tell or more like I could feel my side bleeding. She had broken a rib and I knew I shouldn't have been moving too much but I just had to get away from that fucking house.

I sat down on one of the swings with a groan. I pressed my hand to my side harder and I winced in pain. I was trying to stop the wound from bleeding but I just ended up making it bleed more and hurt more.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. It sounded like a man's voice because it was deep. I wasn't scared though because the voice sounded caring and worried.

I looked up and my eyes widened. This older guy looked a lot like James Potter! "James?" I asked curiously just in case if it was James.

The older man chuckled. "No. My name is Daniel. James is my son's name. Do you know him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He has a crush on my one of my friends."

"Lily Evans?" Daniel Potter asked with a smile turning up at the corners of his lips.

I nodded once more but with a curious look on my face. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"My son talks about her all the time. He is completely in love with her. I think it's a little sad but hey, when it's love, it's love."

I smiled up at him, giggling a little as he talked of James. "Mhm. James is a love sick puppy when it comes to Lily Evans. I swear, if Lily disappeared for a day, he would go mad but he would talk about it for days about how he found her in the library, hiding behind books."

Daniel laughed. "My poor, poor son. What has this girl done to him?' He shook his head as he laughed some more.

I looked at him curiously before I looked down the streets, noticing how we were the only people here. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

He tilted his head to the side but I had seen the cautious look that passed through his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't answer my question with a question. What are you doing here?"

"Do you want the truth?"

I nodded my head a little, feeling pain as my headache resurfaced. "Yes, please. I'm sick of lies."

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore assigned some Order and Auror members to watch over you so your mother didn't hurt you too bad or even kill you." He knelt down in front of me and he removed my hand from my side and looked at the wound that was there. He touched it carefully and I noticed that he tensed when I had winced. "It looks like she broke a rib in your body. My wife can fix that. She's great at healing. Unless you rather go to St. Mungos?"

I shook my head carefully and slowly. "No. I don't want to go there. I hate hospitals. They're so depressing."

He chuckled. "Yes, they can be that way sometimes. I also heard that you've been in a hospital bed for quite awhile now."

"Yes, that's true. That's another reason why I don't want to go to St. Mungos. I've been in enough hospital beds."

He nodded once before he took me into his arms. He held me carefully as he took me to his house. James's house. The house next to my best friend's house. My best friends…how I missed them.

(Later at the Potter's House; Katey's POV)

I tried my hardest to not seem like a pig with all the food that I was shoving into my mouth…but I was starving! I hadn't had a decent meal in awhile being unconscious and my mother being a bitch and all. Plus the food was delicious! I have never tasted food this good before. I mean, it was even better than Hogwarts's food.

"This food is really good!" I said around the food that was piled in my mouth.

James's mother, Victoria, smiled at me as she was wiping down the cooking utensils she used. "Why, thank you dear. But you should really chew before speaking."

I frowned before mumbling, "sorry," through a mouth full of food.

"Darling, you should be used to it by now with James and all. Especially with Sirius living with us," Daniel said with a smile on his face as he too began eating the food his wife made for him and I.

My heart started pounding in my chest like crazy at the mention of Sirius. I felt a blush appear on my cheeks as I thought of the days he held my hand when he had thought I couldn't hear him. I actually could but I just couldn't respond to him. I want to hold his hand back and look into those grey eyes that I loved so much…LOVED?!

"Why are you blushing?" Victoria asked me as she made her way to the table, wiping her hands on the dish towel.

My hands flew to my cheeks to hide the red. "Blushing? I'm not blushing. Why would you say that? Or even think that." I laughed nervously but I knew that they would see through my fakeness.

Her eyes flicked to Daniel and he just shrugged mouthing, 'Sirius.' Her eyes flicked back to me and she started smiling.

I had seen Daniel mouth Sirius's name and that had made my cheeks redden even more. I guess that that was why Victoria started smiling. I cleared my throat, standing up from the table quickly. I gasped as I knocked the drinks over at the sudden movement. My hands fumbled around to pick up the fallen glasses. "I'm so sorry," I apologized.

Victoria laughed quietly before she cleared her throat, waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine, dear. Just put your dirty dish in the sink and I will clean it. You can go on up to Sirius's room. That's where you will be sleeping tonight."

I nodded before everything she said settled in. My eyes widened and I stared at her. "Sirius's room?"

She hide her smile well but I knew that it was there. "Yes, Sirius's room. It's up the stairs and two doors down on the left."

"Okay," I whispered in a mumble as I put my dirty dish in the sink and I walked up the stairs slowly. I took the direction that Victoria told me and I opened the door to Sirius's room.

I looked around the room and I saw a bunch of pictures and some guy posters. I liked the pictures but I hated the guy posters. Why? Because they had half naked girls on them sitting in top of cars acting all dumb and sexy. I smirked and grabbed a sharpie that I found by the calendar. I climbed onto his bed and I started drawing on their faces and writing, "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, BUDDY" in huge capital letters. He would be in for a surprise when he got home.

I jumped off of his bed and I went through his drawers, looking for some clothes that I could wear. I was not going to sleep with lingerie on and I was not going to sleep naked. That was not going to happen. I grabbed a black t-shirt that looked like it could be something he wore to bed and I grabbed a pair of his plaid pajama shorts. I stared at the shorts before I realized that they were his boxers. With a yelp, I threw them back to where I got them, closing the drawer shut immediately. I grabbed some plaid pants. I changed quickly and I walked over to the mirror that was in the bathroom.

I frowned deeply when I saw the bloody lip, bruised eye, the cuts on my face and I saw some blood on my arm from pulling the shirt over my head. I licked my lip a little to get rid of the blood that started to form there. I winced when I felt searing pain. I saw that my hair was a mess but it looked kind of nice. I put my hair up into a messy bun before I left the bathroom, disgusted with my appearance.

I walked over to one of the windows that was in his room. I opened the window slightly to let some fresh air in. I looked up at the starry sky. It was beautiful. I couldn't see anything from my room because my mum kept boards on my windows. I closed my eyes and I inhaled the wonderful scent around me. Some of the fresh air I breathed had a bit of Sirius in it. I opened my eyes as I exhaled the lovely air. I placed my hand on the window and my other hand over my heart. "Good night, Sirius," I whispered softly with tears in my eyes. I closed my eyes and I felt tears fall onto my hand.

**

* * *

AN: Holy cow! I am so sorry that it took me too long to post this! I swear that I will TRY to post chapters quicker but I am a High School Student now. Don't be expecting too much of me!!!  
**


	31. Nothing

**AN: First off I would like to apologize to all of those that have been waiting for this story and I haven't been able to deliver. I might be coming back now cause I miss this writing so don't be surprised if these chapters come up a lot more. Also, I updated this story because the last chapter was the one with the most reviews out of all my current stories.**

**So, I wanted to update this also because of Harry Potter Deathly Hallow 2! In celebration of all the great movies, here is Chapter 31  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**WARNING: Nothing really  
**

* * *

**It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 31: Nothing**

(Potter's House; Katey's POV)

The smell of bacon and eggs had flowed into my nostrils, causing me to sit up slowly and rub my eyes. I blinked a few times as I looked around the room. It took me awhile to realize that I was at the Potter's house in Sirius's bed and wearing his clothes. I reached my hands high above my head as I stretched and yawned slightly. I climbed out of his bed and went straight into his bathroom to take a quick shower. I noticed that there were some girl things in the bathroom that weren't there last night when I went to bed. There was girl shampoo, conditioner, body wash and some other necessities that us girls used in the bathroom. Mrs. Potter must have put them in there when I was asleep. Now that I thought about it, I thought I heard some voices in the room when I was in a light slumber.

When I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body, I noticed some clothes on the bed too. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly before my face softened with a smile. These people really were great. I changed into the clothes that were on the bed and they were a little big but they still fight especially after the modifications I made on them with my wand. I was starting to get distracted by the new person in the mirror but the smell of food snapped me out of the trance that I was in.

I walked down the stairs to see that the table was set-up and that Mr. Potter was already eating while reading the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Potter was still in the kitchen cooking and my plate of food was on the table and ready to be eaten. It would be too rude of me to not sit and eat it after all the work that James' mom had gone through. So I simply sat down at the table and began eating quietly.

"How'd you sleep last night?" James' father asked me after he set the prophet down while taking a bite of the food Mrs. Potter made.

I was a little surprised that he had spoken to me so my response to his question was a little late. "I slept fine, thanks. His bed is more comfy than my old one," my sentence trailed off a little as my mind went to think of Sirius.

I wondered what he was doing at that moment. Was he missing me as much as I was missing him? Did he think about me like the way I thought of him?

Mr. Potter shared a look with his wife that I hadn't seen. They seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other, just with their eyes.

"You okay, Katelyn?" Mrs. Potter asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts about Sirius.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She seemed unconvinced about my words but she took them anyways. "We can go shopping later today of you want too. I imagine that the style has changed quite a bit from when I had gone to school."

Smiling softly at her, I nodded. "Sure. I need new clothes anyways. I have some money in the bank for myself and the things that I'll need."

"That won't be necessary, Katelyn. You're a guest here which means that Daniel and I are supposed to care for you with whatever you may need."

Mrs. Potter clearly saw that I was about to object so she raised her hand and shook her finger at me which made me press my lips together as a small smile formed on my lips. I knew I was going to like it here.

(Hogwarts a few weeks later; Bexxi's POV)

We tried everything that we could, and I mean _everything_. We tried asking Madam Pomfrey what happened and even professor Dumbledore. No one budged. No one would tell us what happened to Katey and we were all just getting more and more worried, especially Lils and me.

"Anything?" I asked hopefully, but the hope in my tone was very small.

"Absolutely nothing," Lily said with a sigh as she plopped down onto the ground.

We all said that around dinner time we would meet up at the Black Lake to share anything, if we got anything that is.

"There's always nothing." James sat down next to Lily and surprisingly, she didn't object to it or try to push him away. They were getting closer but it wasn't like Lily was ready to drop Seth for James.

Sirius walked over to us and leaned against the tree. You could see how tired and drained out he was. He spent more than half of his time trying to figure out what happened to Katey and where she was. He was getting distant to all us, even James.

"You okay, Sirius?" I asked cautiously as I eyed him. Remus had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I knew the condition that he was in and I preferred that he didn't help out. He needed his rest.

There was no answer from Sirius. He never talked to us. He was being withdrawn. It didn't take long for him to get away from us. We all knew the pain that he was feeling so we kept our distance.

"What are we going to do for Christmas break?"

"I don't know, Bexxi. I mean, we can look at her house and check it out, see what's going on," Lily answered me as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"It'd be too dangerous," James butt in as he looked to each and every one of us. "We all care about Katey, but…we don't know what her mother is capable of."

"Then I'll go." Sirius pushed himself off of the tree and all of us were too stunned to respond to him. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt and…I know what she's going through at home and what it feels like. During Christmas break, I'll go take a look at her house."

"Sirius…" Remus started but he was cut off immediately by Sirius's words.

"I don't see anyone else willing to go in there!" He barked out at all of us and we shrunk back.

I pulled out of Remus's embrace as I stood up, wiping my hair from my face. "I'll go. She's my best friend. I have to save her. She's been there for me, countless of times. I have to help her." I saw Remus about to object to me helping Sirius but I excused myself, walking off towards the castle.

_She's my best friend…my sister._

* * *

**AN: Yeah, it's short but I got a plan and I want it in a new chapter :P**


	32. Christmas Break Day 1

**AN: Here's another chapter, let's hope you all like this one too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, absolutely nothing.**

**WARNING: Rated M!**

* * *

**It's Our Time Now**

**Chapter 32: Christmas Break; Day 1**

(Hogwart's Station; Bexxi's POV)

It was Christmas Break now. All of us were leaving to go home and the only one that would be left out was Remus. I was going to miss him the most, that much was sure but I pushed those thoughts from my mind as I handed my trunk to one of train workers. The others did the same too before we climbed onto the train, looking for a compartment.

The ride back to King Cross Station was probably the most quiet, not to mention the most awkward, train ride I have ever been on. I guessed it was because we were worried about Katey and if she was okay. We had no idea what was happening to her. It was unnerving just waiting to get home and see if she was… No. I wasn't going to think like that. She's okay. She has to be.

"So, what do we do when we get off?" Lily asked while looking to each one of our faces. She was sitting near the window, across from me and Remus with James and Sirius next to her.

"I dunno, Lils. We should wait until we're home and got all of our stuff together before we go marching over to her house," James answered her while looking at her. James' eyes moved to look at Sirius but he was too out of it to even notice anything.

"You guys could go to your houses but I'm going to hers," Sirius finally spoke up while looking up at all of us. We expected that much from him.

James seemed a little uncomfortable with his best friend, almost brother, going off to that house by himself. "Pads, are you sure about that? Don't you want to wait? I mean…maybe we could even get dad to help us out."

Sirius turned his head to look at James. The look that was thrown to Potter seemed to shut him up. "I'm not waiting. We don't know what's going on there, James! We can't wait. I _won't_ wait. Waiting or going could determine the life of her. I'm not taking that chance."

Silence came back into the compartment but this time it was the size of an elephant. It really was uncomfortable and almost suffocating all of us. We should have expected that much from Sirius though. He really cared for Katey like I knew she cared for him. It was pointless to argue against him.

Turning my head, I looked out the window to watch the clouds stream by in the blue sky. _Please be okay, Katey. Please._

(Potter House; Katey's POV)

I was already up and awake by the time it was ten in the morning. It had become a routine with me at the Potter house: waking up, taking a shower, getting dressed, and go downstairs to eat breakfast with Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They were such nice and caring people. I was so lucky to be in their care.

However, this morning was different than any other morning. I had made my way downstairs, stopping when I heard the Potters whispering softly to themselves. I remained behind the wall but kept my head near the opening so I could hear what was being said.

"Daniel, I don't think it's a good idea to take her with you," Mrs. Potter said and from the distance of her voice, I could tell that she was near the stove.

"Come on, Tori. Those are her friends there. From James' letters I could tell that everyone is missing her, especially Sirius," Mr. Potter said while putting the Daily Prophet down.

"I'm worried about her, Daniel. I don't want her to get hurt. I know she's only been here for a short while but…she already feels like a daughter to me."

"I know, Tori. I know. She feels that way to me too but that's why I want to take her with me. She needs them just like they need her. She has to come with me."

"How about you ask me what I want?" I asked them while walking into the kitchen with my arms crossed over my chest. I knew they cared about me but they should have asked me what I wanted instead of assuming. "Look, I know you guys care and I thank you for it but…I need to see my friends. I need to see Bexxi and Lily and Sirius and…just all of them. I need too."

Without saying anymore, I went back up the stairs and into the room that I had to myself. It hadn't taken that long for Mr. Potter to change the storage room into an actual bedroom. It was nice of him to do so since it would be impossible for Sirius and I shared his room.

Sirius. A smile formed on my lips at the thought of his name. The image of him formed into my head, causing me to smile more. He was such a handsome young man with his black hair and his grey eyes that spoke more than his own mouth. He was incredible.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I'm coming," I whispered to myself as my eyes moved to the many pictures that were moved from my old room at that house. They were all around my room and on table surfaces. A lot of them were of Bexxi, Lils and me. I even arranged the pictures in order of the year that they were taken. It was nice to see how we all grown up and how we were starting to mature into adults.

By the time I was done changing, Mr. Potter was calling me downstairs that it was time to go. I had changed into a long lace baseball tee with black skinny jeans and a pair of boots to tie the whole outfit together. It was nothing special but it still looked nice. I wanted my friends to see that I was doing better…Okay, so maybe, just maybe, I was trying to look good for Sirius. It wouldn't hurt to try.

"Katelyn! I'm leaving now, let's go," Mr. Potter yelled out to me which made me jump a little.

It wasn't because I was scared of him but it was because it shocked me. I had been thinking about Sirius and hadn't expected to be called too. Running a hand through my hair, I called back to him before running down the stairs and getting into the car with him. I was finally going to see Sirius, after all of this time.

(Train; Sirius' POV)

I was looking out the window, keeping silent as I watched the trees zoom by the window in a green and white blur. It was snowing, naturally and turning everything green into a white bland color. The snow was nice I suppose but it hid the beauty of things. I wasn't entirely sure when this new type of perspective of the world came to me. It probably had something to do with my feelings for the girl I hadn't seen in a long time.

The train slowed down, causing Song to lurch forward slightly but Remus stopped her. I watched as they held tightly to each other. Remus was going home to his family for this winter break and it must have been hard on them. After seeing the one you cared for day after day, it was hard to be apart from them. I understood that.

"Let's go, Padfoot. They need some time alone," James told me before leaving the room with Evans.

Nodding, I followed them both outside of the train and to the place where we would be picking up our luggage. James and I helped Lily with her bag before James grabbed his own while I grabbed my own. We pushed our carts as we looked for our parents.

I wasn't really watching where I was going. I kept my head down, simply pushing my cart along as I waited for James to stop me when he found dad and mum. However, what I was expecting to happen didn't. James had stopped, not saying anything to me whatsoever, causing me to crash into him.

My grey eyes narrowed at him as I looked to him. "James! What the hell are you doing?" I barked at him, being completely ignored. "What are you…" My words trailed off when he turned my head to look at what he was staring at.

No…it couldn't be, could it? Katelyn…

(Train Station; Katey's POV)

It was nerve wracking to be standing next to Mr. Potter out in the open at the Train Station. I was nervous about being in public. I had no clue what was going to happen, if my mother was going to pop out of nowhere and take me away. Something told me that Mr. Potter wouldn't let my mother get to me and take me away. He was like a father to me.

"There they are," Mr. Potter whispered to me while making his way over to James, Sirius and Lily.

_Where are Bexxi and Remus?_ I wondered as I followed him, closely behind him as if I was a small child not wanting to be separated from their parent. It was almost like that.

"Katey?" I hear Lils' quiet voice call to me causing me to look at her and step out from behind Mr. Potter. Tears had formed in her eyes while her hand was over her mouth, as if covering her shock.

"Hey Lils," I whispered to her but keeping my place near Mr. Potter like he had told me to do when we were on our way to the station. My brown eyes looked to James and then Sirius. He was pale, like he had seen a ghost.

His name came from my lips in a soft whisper, making him smile and walk towards me as I walked towards him. I hardly noticed as Mr. Potter followed me but still keeping his distance. My eyes were only focused on Sirius like how my thoughts had only been focused on him ever since I was forced to leave Hogwarts.

I was about to hug him when I felt Mr. Potter grab my arm, pulling me away from him. Clearly upset, I looked up at him, ready to ask what the deal was when I noticed that he was holding tight to his wand and glaring at someone. I followed his gaze and I froze. It was my father. My father wasn't as scary as my mom was but he wasn't good either. He did everything my mother told him too. He was probably there to take me home.

"We have to go," James' dad said while putting me in front of him while holding tightly to my shoulder, almost hurting me but I said nothing. I kept my eyes forward as my teeth attacked my bottom lip.

There it was…Bexxi's voice. I heard her calling my name, clear shock in her tone. There was my best friend in the whole world calling out to me and when I tried to break free from Mr. Potter's grasp, he wasn't having it. He held tightly to me until I yanked his hand off with my own. I broke between the small wall that Sirius and James had formed behind their dad as I broke out into a fast run while Bexxi did the same, leaving a confused yet shocked Remus behind.

We collided into each other's arms, holding tightly as if afraid that the other was going to disappear. We were both sobbing hard as we clung to one another. She kept whispering my name and asking if I was all right while I whispered back that I was okay. I wasn't sure how long we held each other, crying as hard as any human possibly could.

I felt a hand on my shoulder to see that it was Lily. We smiled at the same time before Bexxi and I pulled her into the hug. Then all three of us were having a crying fest. With blurry eyes, I could see that the boys were standing near us to make sure that nothing bad happened to us. I cried more when I realized that they were making their stand with me. They were going to be by my side no matter what happened.

We pulled away at the same time, laughing softly when we saw our faces marked with tear stains as well as puffy eyes and red noses. We laughed more before linking arms and walking towards the platform to go back home.

000

(Potter House)

"I can't believe that there were Aurors assigned to protect you," Lils said while nodding her thanks to Mrs. Potter who was busy handing out drinks and snacks to everyone.

"Weird, huh?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

All of us, minus Remus were sitting in the living room as we all shared what had happened in my absence. James had been sitting next to Lily who seemed pretty comfortable with it. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. I was sitting in between Sirius and Bexxi while Mrs. Potter was still doing stuff in the kitchen as Mr. Potter was sitting on an arm chair, ready to answer any questions that we had.

It was nice to be with all of them again. It felt right to me, felt like these were my true friends since they had stuck by me and worried about me. Time had gone on too quickly though. To me, it felt as if we had just got there and it was already time for Lils and Bexxi to go back home.

Hugging both of them goodbye, I got a little teary eyed. I noted that they had too. They must have felt the same as I had to try and say bye when the last time we said bye, we didn't know if we were ever going to see each other again. At that time, we didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I was just gone.

"I'll be here tomorrow, I promise," I whispered in their ears as we hugged. I felt their arms hug tight to me as my arms held tight to them. I didn't want to break away but…we had too. They had to go home.

"Bye," we said at the same time while waving to each other as my other hand held to the door knob, closing it slowly. I heard a few locks click, knowing that Mr. Potter had locked the door magically as my hands locked the door manually.

I said nothing as I went up the stairs and into my own room. Frankly, I was exhausted. I had a lot of excitement today after seeing Bexxi, Lils, James and Sirius. Sirius… I hadn't had the chance to talk to him privately and it seemed like he didn't want that chance for he hadn't tried to confront me. He kept to himself and seemed to be thinking about something so I didn't bother him.

A hand grabbed mine, almost making me scream until I turned around to see who it was. It was Sirius. He was standing there, holding my hand and just looking down into my eyes. It froze me to my spot until his arms wrapped around and held me close to him. I relaxed at the feel of his arms around me while wrapping my arms under his own to have my hands rest on the tops of his shoulders with my face burying deep into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. His embrace was strong, yet soothing and comforting. I hadn't been hugged like that in so long.

Whispering his name softly, I continued to keep myself in his arms. That was, until I heard someone clear their throat, forcing us to break apart. Mr. Potter was the one who had interrupted our moment and he gave a cheeky grin to Sirius which made me blush and go straight to my room to hide from embarrassment.

(Sirius' POV)

What made me wait so long to hug her and to have her close was completely beyond me. I guess it was because she was too busy reuniting with Lily and Bekka. I didn't want to ruin that because I was feeling selfish and wanting to hide her from the world. So I waited until the two left before following her up the stairs.

I hadn't meant to scare her. All I wanted to do was have her close which I did, relieved that she hugged me back. There was so much that I wanted to say to her, tell her. I didn't know where to start and I really didn't get a chance to do that since Daniel came up, interrupting any moment that we had.

After she left, I looked to dad with a scowl on my lips. "You couldn't have waited, oh I dunno, five minutes maybe?" I asked him in a mad tone.

"Sorry, Sirius. We were given strict orders to not let her get…physical," Daniel said, clearly uncomfortable with the topic of what seemed to be sex.

"It's not like that. I mean, she's attractive but it's deeper than that to me." My eyes moved to look at the door that she disappeared into. I didn't know when dad had left until I looked up to see that he wasn't there anymore but someone took his place, James.

"Why don't you go see her in her room, Padfoot?" He asked me with a genuine curiosity in his voice.

Sighing heavily, I ignored him and went into my own room, closing the door gently. I flicked the light on and my eyes widened at the sight. My posters! They were drawn on and ruined! Who would have…? Katelyn. I tore down the posters, throwing them in the trash all the while cursing softly. I would have to get her back for that.

(Katey's POV)

I was laughing to myself in my bed when I remembered that I had ruined the posters in Sirius' room. The next morning was definitely going to be interesting. Already in my pajamas, I was ready to go to sleep but for some reason, it took me a long time to go to sleep. Oh well. It didn't matter since sleep took me a few hours later. Hopefully it stayed that way.

* * *

**AN: Oh my god, I updated! :O Hahaha jk. I'm not that much of a jerk. Uhm…hurray for them being able to see each other again? Yeah, lame ending to the chapter. I was gonna write more but I decided to put it in the next chapter which I don't know when it's going to come up. School is coming up soon, yay? No, what the fuck is wrong with you? So no clue how well updating will come but more of that when it actually gets to school time. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
